Excede as Expectativas
by Marielou
Summary: Sinopse²: James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!
1. A audácia em pessoa

**Sinopse¹: **"Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²: **James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Prólogo: A audácia em pessoa**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Sr. Evans,

Pode parecer audacioso da minha parte escrever para o senhor e mais um pouco audacioso talvez depois que você ler o motivo dessa carta.

É que sua filha meio que me deixa perdido. Aqueles cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes que assustam qualquer um que a olhar nos olhos. Você já reparou que os olhos dela têm uma série de outros tons verdes?

É a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, sem dúvida. Eu sei que você e sua esposa são troux..._não-bruxos_ e pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas eu preciso que você autorize uma coisa.

Antes vou deixar claro que eu realmente gosto da sua filha. Não é como ela imagina que eu goste (às vezes garotas SÓ pensam naquilo, se é que você me entende...). Quando eu a vi descer do expresso Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano, eu me lembro ter sacaneado o cabelo vermelho dela.

A ironia ou o carma sempre acontecem na vida de pessoas como eu e agora o cabelo vermelho dela não SAI da minha cabeça.

O que nos leva ao motivo e ao pedido de autorização.

Nós estamos ingressado no sétimo (e último) ano em Hogwarts e estou preocupado com o que ainda vai acontecer no ano. Esta carta e só para garantir um pouco as coisas para o meu lado.

Tradições. Tudo por causa das tradições.

Levando em consideração que eu amo a sua filha e que ela sente o mesmo por mim (ela _só_não _percebeu_ ainda), o senhor poderia, assim, POR FAVOR, dar autorização para que ela se case comigo?

Eu não sei como são as coisas para os troux...quero dizer, _não-bruxos_, mas na tradição bruxa, o pretendente pede a mão da garota para o pai.

É mais ou menos isso que eu estou fazendo agora.

Eu _realmente_ gostaria que o senhor me desse uma resposta rápido, porque como o senhor pode imaginar, sua filha este verão ficou ainda mais bonita – e difícil – e agora mais do que nunca tenho que cuidar para que nenhum idiota ache que pode _tocar_ nela.

Cuido dela para o senhor.

Sinceramente,

James Potter.

**Nota da Autora: **Estou me dedicando em fanfics curtas e essa daqui só uns três capítulos.

Andei sem inspiração e só postei essa pra dizer que voltei a ativa (estou de FÉRIAS!!) e que pretendo aproveitar essas férias para escrever o máximo que eu conseguir porque ano que vem o colégio vai me sufocar com provas e tudo o mais.

Então esperem muitas shorts, fics curtas como essa e tudo o mais. E CLARO, atualização de Garota Intocável!

A única coisa que eu vou pedir: **REVIEWS** e paciência, minha beta sumiu!


	2. A resposta

**Sinopse¹: **"Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²: **James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo 1: E a resposta**

De: Sr.Evans

Para:Sr. Potter

Caro Sr. Potter,

O que significa a palavra _troux_? Eu sei bem que as pessoas com quem minha filha convive são _singulares_, mas creio que a singularidade não me alcançou. Ou melhor, eu não alcancei sua singularidade.

Confesso que me senti surpreso ao receber uma coruja às três da manhã quando eu estava trabalhando em casa, desfrutando de um café amargo até que ele foi tragicamente derramado pela mesma coruja nas minhas regiões baixas.

Mas vamos pular as informalidades e ir direto ao assunto: Minha filha tem dezessete anos e eu não acho que sejam os planos dela se casar tão cedo. E se ela o amasse como o senhor diz que ama, porque ela teria uma foto legendada com "Morra Potter" no alvo da sua parede? E porque ela teria tanto prazer em lançar flechas bem no meio dos seus olhos?

Acho que há um erro de comunicação entre vocês. Não estou questionando o seu amor nem nada disso, só não quero mais problemas para minha família e essas férias (que finalmente acabaram!) provocaram uma série de desconfortos. Minha filha mais velha está reclamando até hoje sobre o último _singular _que apareceu aqui em casa e fez uma serenata para Lily.

Por falar nisso, o que significa: "Seu balanço parece tão ativo quanto um sapo de chocolate que pula mais alto que um pomo dourado"?

Eu e minha mulher nunca fomos de nos meter na vida afetiva das nossas filhas, mas realmente, quando o senhor diz que há muitos _idiotas _tirando a tranqüilidade da nossa família e da própria Evans. Então neste aspecto eu fico agradecido por você _tomar conta_ da minha filha caçula neste lugar tão distante dos nossos olhares atenciosos.

Mas em relação ao casamento, eu só poderia dar uma resposta definitiva depois que eu perguntar a Lil se é esse o verdadeiro desejo dela. E sim, Sr. Potter, nas tradições dos não-bruxos é esperado que o pretendente peça a mão da noiva ao pai da mesma.

Espero que eu tenha sido rápido com sua resposta e que ela chegue até você (e então eu me verei livre dessa coruja desgraçada que está até agora bicando minha cabeça).

Sinceramente,

Sr. Evans.

PS: Diga a Lil que Petúnia está desinchando. Minha esposa e eu conseguimos fazer aquele remédio que a Lily nos instruiu a fazer.

**Nota da Autora: **Odiaram? Amaram?

Achei o Sr. Evans bem legal. Assim como o James, coitado dele por achar que reservar a Lily para ele vai impedir que outro o faça. No próximo capítulo outros personagens vão aparecer e o tamanho do capítulo vai ser maior também!

**Jehssik – **Também achei meio hilário/bizarro toda essa prepotência/arrogância/audácia do James. Ele me irrita às vezes. (como se ele fosse real o bastante para me irritar).

Obrigada pelo reviews, foférrima!

**ChrisGranger – **Confesso que eu me dividi na hora da resposta. Eu poderia ter feito um papai nervoso porque 'estão tentando roubar sua garotinha' ou se eu fazia um papai bem legal que só quer sua filha seja feliz (não importa como). Bem, dá pra ver que eu optei pela segunda alternativa ;)

Obrigada pelo review too!

**Mrs LilyGirl – **"Cuido dela para o senhor", então ele tem se mostrado bem eficiente, hum? Valeu pelo seu review, querida. Importante para mim a beça:

**Oliivia – **Te garanto que vai haver outras oportunidades para o título possa ser "o cara de pau". É só esperar pra ver, prometo!

**Bragança – **Você é a flor que me inspira, minha pequena grande sereia da pedreira! Love U.

**JhU Radcliffe – **Que pai zeloso deixaria de responder a uma carta dessas?

Juro que vou tentar atualizar rápido. E espero que vocês continuem mandando REVIEWS fofíssimas como vocês mandaram. A fic está quase finalizada, então não se preocupem com o meu hábito de abandonar fanfic em progresso. Até porque, se eu fizer isso com a EE, vai ser muita sacanagem e nem mesmo eu me perdoaria.

**Próximo capítulo: **

-De Sr. Evans para Lily Evans: "Lily, pode me dizer por que tem um louco querendo casar com você?"

-De James Potter para Sr. Evans: "Ao contrário do que o senhor pensa, Sr. Evans, a Lily é _completamente_ apaixonada por mim. Quer dizer, você _sabe_ quando uma garota está afim de você e não quer admitir."

-De Lily Evans para James Potter: "Não importa onde você esteja. EU VOU ENCONTRAR VOCÊ SEU GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA!"

É isso. **REVIEWS!**


	3. E James escapa por pouco

**Sinopse¹: **"Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²: **James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo 1: E James escapa por pouco...**

De: Sr. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Lily,

Pode me dizer por que tem um louco querendo casar com você?

Mamãe manda chocolate caseiro. Vê se resolve sua vida afetiva porque nós já estamos cansados de pessoas singulares frequentemente afetarem nossa vida não singular.

E Petúnia está bem.

Com amor,

Papai.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sr. Evans

Papai,

Que história é essa de casamento?

Péssimo saber que Petúnia está bem. Ela bem que mereceu o meu feitiço de inchar! Papai, ela praticamente _matou_ o Mitche a vassouradas! Você não achou que o Mitche canta tão _bonitinho_?

E porque o Potter veio me dizer que minha irmã estava bem? Quero dizer, _como ele sabe_?

Ah, não.

Acabou de me ocorrer que o louco que você estava se referindo é o _Potter._

O que ele fez dessa vez?!

Espere até eu por as mãos no Potter idiota. Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, papai, no próximo verão quando eu estiver voltado para casa, vou exibir a cabeça do Potter empanada para eu poder ter algo mais realista e usar como alvo.

Adorei os chocolates caseiros. Diga à mamãe que eu a amo muito! E eu amo você também, papai.

E quanto a Petúnia, mande-a pastar.

Com amor,

Lily.

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Sr. Evans,

"Seu balanço parece tão ativo quanto um sapo de chocolate que pula mais alto que um pomo dourado", é uma música das _Fadas Mordentes¹_. Mas acho que não faz muito o seu tipo.

E _troux_ não é uma palavra. _Trouxas_ é o nome que nós, bruxos (pessoas singulares) chamamos as pessoas que não são bruxas. Não considere um xingamento, por favor.

Me desculpe também por Marimbunda, ela é uma coruja bem temperamental. A resposta veio rápido, muito obrigado. Mas acho que a Lily não iria gostar muito de saber que eu a pedi em casamento. Quero dizer, se Marimbunda é temperamental, imagine sua filha!

Eu dei o recado. E obrigado, o senhor meio que me fez ter uma ótima tarde por isso. Ela ficou me perseguindo (!) a tarde inteira,

perguntando como eu sabia do problema da Petúnia.

Ao contrário do que o senhor pensa, Sr. Evans, a Lily é _completamente_ apaixonada por mim. Quer dizer, você _sabe_ quando uma garota está afim de você e não quer admitir. Mas sua filha (você deve saber) é meio orgulhosa. Quero dizer, qual é o problema de admitir que estava errada quando disse "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!".

Mas eu tenho convivido com ela durante seis anos então eu estou acostumado com esse tipo de negação. O que não significa que eu realmente não vá me casar com ela e tudo o mais.

Então se você disser: "Eu dou permissão, James", vou poder dormir mais tranqüilo. Aliás, você sabe quem é o cara que fez a serenata para a Lily nas férias?

Cuidar da Lily é sempre um grande prazer, não se preocupe.

Tenho que parar de escrever agora. Tenho uma longa aula de Poções pela frente.

Ah, e não diga a Lily que eu a pedi em casamento.

Sinceramente,

James.

De: Sr. Evans

Para: Sr. Potter

Caro Sr. Potter,

Eu lamento meu rapaz, mas como eu sou um pai muito preocupado com sua cria, assim que eu te mandei aquela carta escrevi outra, endereçada a Lil.

Acho que você não vai se surpreender ao saber que ela pretende arrancar sua cabeça fora e empana-la (eu não entendi muito bem pra quê).

De qualquer forma, vou pedir para entender minha situação. Eu não posso simplesmente conceber o que você está me pedindo porque minha filha parece muito decidida quando diz que "O Potter é um fiasco! Eu odeio ele!".

Espero que vocês consigam chegar a um acordo. Seja qual for à decisão, estarei esperando uma resposta.

Afeto,

Sr. Evans.

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Potter,

Não importa onde você esteja. EU VOU ENCONTRAR VOCÊ SEU GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA!

E então eu serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

E _tire_esse seu sorriso da cara porque quando eu disse que seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, quero dizer que quando o encontrar vou M-A-T-A-R você!

Evans

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Lil,

Essas suas crises psicológicas fazem muito mal a você. Já pensou em ir a um médico ou coisa parecida?

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas naturalmente tem a ver com James Potter porque ninguém no mundo consegue te deixar tão fora do sério como ele.

O que ele fez agora?

Bem, eu estou morrendo de sono. Estou escrevendo essa carta para quando você chegar de onde quer que você tenha ido, me contar o que o Potter andou aprontando.

E se eu estiver dormindo, por favor, NÃO ME ACORDE com os seus histéricos gritos. Eu adoro você e toda aquela conversa de melhores amigas, mas tudo tem um limite. Só nesse começo de ano você já deu...CINCO ataques histéricos que acordaram toda a torre grifinória.

Vou tentar tirar uma soneca antes do jantar.

Lauren.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

EU. PRECISO. ACHAR. O. POTTER!

E AGORA MESMO!!

Nem vou comentar sobre o que você disse sobre minhas crises. Se elas acontecem, LC, a culpada não sou eu. É ele quem sempre arruma um jeito de acabar com minha paz e meu equilíbrio interno!

Você acredita no que ele fez?! Ele mandou uma coruja pro meu pai dizendo que queria se casar comigo!

Lil

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Casar?

Você quer dizer responder sim na igreja sob várias testemunhas?

É...Essa foi meio _inesperada_.

Mas, DEUS, Lil, até suas cartas me soam histéricas! Você não vai conseguir agir como uma pessoa civilizada nesse estado que você está agora. Volte para o dormitório e tire uma soneca também. Você vai ver que quando acordar vai estar bem melhor!

LC.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

LC, eu NÃO QUERO SER CIVILIZADA!

Você sabe há quanto tempo eu...hmm, ODEIO o Potter?

Quase sete anos!

Ele acha que eu vou aceitar casar com um cara que eu odeio? Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento! Quero dizer, mesmo que eu tivesse um não me casaria!

E eu não estou achando o atrevido/estúpido/cachorro/galinha em lugar nenhum! Ele está se escondendo de mim?

Eu odeio ele!

Lil

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Conrad,

A Lil comentou alguma coisa de querer me matar?

É importante.

James.

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Não só matar, Potter. ARRANCAR A CABEÇA também.

Acho melhor você se esconder. Até que a crise psicótica da Lil diminua.

Ela me contou o que você fez, Potter. Jogo sujo, hein?

Conrad.

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

É, eu imaginei que ela estivesse mesmo zangada.

Pode fazer um favor? Distraia a Lil por alguns instantes. Ela está tão puta comigo que esqueceu que existe algo chamado dormitório masculino e que, por infortúnio, garotas podem entrar lá.

Agora eu estou preso no dormitório, sem poder sair de lá sem ser morto ou algo assim.

E eu meio que ouvi a intensidade do passo dela. Quero dizer, como ela consegue pisar tão forte sendo uma garota tão linda e delicada?

Grato,

James.

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

O dia em que Lily Evans for delicada, Potter, a fisionomia de um trasgo vai ser um padrão estético de beleza.

Ok, eu quebro essa pra você. Mas que não torne isso um hábito.

Evite passar pela cozinha.

Conrad.

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Acabei de ficar sabendo que o Potter foi visto no corredor do terceiro andar com Emily Jones. Naturalmente você deve achar uma melhor idéia deixar o acerto de contas para outra ocasião já que acredito que ver Potter e Jones pelados seja a última coisa que você gostaria de ver no momento.

Vamos fazer o seguinte: te encontro na cozinha e lá nós comeremos muitos bolinhos de chocolate mergulhados em caramelo! E falaremos mal do Potter até que nossas barrigas não suportem mais um grão de arroz.

Você vai se acalmar em um segundo.

Te encontro lá,

LC.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Está bem! Tudo o que eu preciso agora é mergulhar em caudas e caudas de chocolates.

O Potter pode esperar. Por falar nele, eu não poderia esperar outra coisa que não fosse isso...Com a Jones? E olha que ele queria, você sabe, _casar_ comigo.

Não se pode confiar nos homens!

Lil.

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Não te matar AGORA MESMO não significa que eu vou te matar MAIS TARDE!

E não adianta se esconder, bebezão, porque eu VOU te encontrar!

Evans.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei que eu tinha dito que iria até o capítulo três, mas eu decidi que não consigo finalizar assim tão fácil e quando eu vejo estou escrevendo e escrevendo mais capítulos de EE.

Não vou dizer até onde vai. A fic pode se arrastar até eu me cansar de escrever. E então eu dou um final. Por enquanto, agradeço aos reviews e espero que vocês continuem mandando reviews amistosos.

¹ **Fadas Mordentes?** Pensei que colocar As Esquisitonas não soaria muito legal...Quero dizer, que banda de rock dura mais do que dez anos e continua fazendo sucesso?

Achei esse capítulo meio paradão, mas de qualquer forma eu vos apresento Lauren Conrad (Sim, tirei o nome do seriado Laguna Beach), a amiga de Lil. Espero que gostem dela.

**JhU Radcliffe – **O senhor Evans é bem legal. Pena que ele não teve uma participação muito grande... De qualquer forma, espero que você tenha gostado desse aqui. E eu não sou má! Olha, eu até que atualizei rápido demais para o meu gosto!

**Bragança – **"É dose, vê-la pelada e não fazer nada é dose! Menina pare logo com isso antes que eu goze!"

Eu não penso nos teus pedreiros quando eu escrevo, pode deixar.

**Suzi Raupp – **Só porque vocês foram legais comigo porque normalmente eu demoro a atualizar de propósito! )

Mas muito obrigada pelo seu review! Espero que continue a ler, querida!

**Mel Black Potter – **James é mais divertido que o Sr. Evans, é óbvio. Eu também acho. Imagine o quão estranho seria se o Sr. Evans roubasse a cena do garoto principal?

Deu pra perceber que a Lily não gostou MUITO da situação, né?

**ArthurCadarn – **Prometo mais interação James&Lily no próximo capítulo. Sério. Vai ter um próximo capítulo apesar de não ter planejado isso...Obrigada por comentar, querido.

**Gra Evans – **Também gostei muito da musiquinha...

**Cissy Belly Black – **Que bom que você está gostando da EE. Porque eu também estou gostando de escrevê-la e ainda mais porque eu tenho recebido uma ótima aceitação! E vocês têm que convir que eu atualizei bem rápido, né?

**Jehssik – **Ohhh! Assim você me deixa _emocionada_ (limpa lágrimas imaginários dos olhos)! Se você continuar comentando (rasgação de seda parte 1) essas reviews fofíssimas, eu juro que atualizo rápido mesmo, tipo instantaneamente! Não sei se você vai gostar desse capítulo, mas eu te garanto que o próximo é melhor! Porque o Sirius vai aparecer! ;)

(rasgação de seda parte 2) Até a próxima, leitora preferida! C:

**Tahh Black – **Agradecida pelo prestígio, foférrima!

**Sophia D. – **Beijos, fofolete!

Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece com o James...

Desculpem os erros, fofoletes, porque eu estou sem beta e não estou sem saco de revisar ;)

**Próximo capítulo: **

- De Sirius para James: "Cara, Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Faz mais ou menos três horas que seu nome não está no mapa do maroto. E a não ser que você tenha conseguido alguma forma de burlar o mapa, você está..._morto_?"

- De Lily para Sr. Evans: "PS²: E ONDE ESTÁ SUA FILHINHA FRÁGIL AGORA, DEPOIS DE ESTUPORAR UM MAROTO, HEIN? HAHAHAHA!!"

-De Sirius para James: "Fiquei sabendo que você andou apanhando da Evans, Pontas."

-De James para Sirius: "Enfie o seu "fiquei sabendo" na sua bunda cabeluda, _TRAIDOR_!"

Por favor, pessoal, **REVIEWS**!


	4. Estuporando o Atrevido

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**N/A Nada Importante: **Muito bom dia/tarde/noite para vocês! Eu sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo mais alguns capítulos de Excede as Expectativas, mas como eu já tenho mais dois capítulos prontos para serem postados, acho que eu posso me dar ao luxo de perder um pouco do meu tempo lendo fanfics por aí.

Mas eu não sei...Vai ver é toda essa atmosfera natalina, esse negócio de árvores de natal e presépios e panetones com pingos de chocolates...Tudo isso me deixa com tão bom humor que eu, sendo a pessoa mais impaciente e preguiçosa do mundo, decidi passar uma longa tarde de domingo lendo fanfics James&Lily.

Pra começar, eu não tenho muito tempo para lê-las. Então eu tive que deixar de fazer milhares de coisas para conseguir ler uma fic (ainda em andamento) de 10 capítulos. Simplesmente adoro traduções porque as tradutoras costumam manter o James – eu prefiro James a Tiago porque eu tenho uma péssima recordação envolvendo esse nome maldito! -, sem contar que é uma fic tão envolvente que eu nem notei quando passei mais que três horas lendo a mesma coisa!

Sem mais delongas, sinto-me na obrigação de indicar a fanfic **Commentarius**, da tradutora Pikena (não sei se vocês já leram, mas como vocês são menos preguiçosas e desorganizadas que eu, provavelmente já devem ter lido). Vale muito a pena!

**N/A Nada Importante²: **_h t t p / i 4 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f 2 6 / k a m e k o w / m o v i e s 2 0 t v / L a u r e n C o n r a d . j p g_

Esse é o link para a foto da LC pela qual eu me inspirei para fazer a melhor amiga da Lily. Eu amo o cabelo dela...

De qualquer forma, como eu já disse uma vez, ela participou de um seriado baseado em fatos reais da MTV americana chamado Laguna Beach e depois fez outro chamado The Hills. Amei os dois.

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo dois: Estuporando o Atrevido**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Cara,

Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Faz mais ou menos três horas que seu nome não está no mapa do maroto. E a não ser que você tenha conseguido alguma forma de burlar o mapa, você está..._morto_?

É claro que você não está morto. Você nem conseguiu sair com a Evans ainda.

Aluado mandou eu escrever que ele tem uma coisa muito importante para nos dizer e é claro que se você não voltar logo ele não vai contar. Então se apresse.

Do seu, sempre seu,

Almofadinhas.

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

"Do seu, sempre seu, Almofadinhas"?

Que coisa mais gay! Eu devo me preocupar e mandar chamar Anabelle¹? Ou a _doce_ Bella para que elas possam dar um jeito no seu homossexualismo?

Olha, eu não sei qual é o problema do mapa, mas eu posso te assegurar que eu não estou morto ainda. Mas espere até a Evans chegar e eu provavelmente vou ficar sem a minha _cabeça_.

Eu meio que fiz uma besteira por impulso. Sabe o pai da Evans? Mandei uma coruja pra ele pedindo a mão da filha dele em casamento.

Acho que eu pensei que se eu fizesse isso a Evans talvez percebesse que eu estou mesmo afim dela. A ponto de você sabe, _casar_. Quero dizer, não casar _agora_, mas se as coisas derem certo, _depois de Hogwarts_.

Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo tentando te explicar porque você NUNCA vai entender.

Se quiser me ajudar, estou escondido na caverna verde da Floresta Proibida. Eu simplesmente sei que enquanto eu estiver aqui a Evans não vai me encontrar.

_Eu espero_.

Pontas.

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Evans,

Eu conheço o James a minha vida toda (minha vida só começou em Hogwarts) então se eu disser que sou apaixonado por ele você desiste da idéia de matá-lo?

Sirius.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

Black,

Vou ignorar solenemente o que você disse sobre sua suposta paixão pelo Potter. Porque se você fosse mesmo _gay_, não seria o _galinha_ que você é e muito menos perderia seu precioso tempo com garotas.

E não me perturbe com bobagens!

Aliás, você sabe onde está o Potter?

Evans.

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Evans,

Eu não vou entregar meu amigo tão fácil.

E _eu não sou galinha_, porque todo mundo dessa escola fica dizendo isso por aí?

Eu apenas gosto de _diversidade_!

Sirius.

De: Mandy Hilton

Para: Lily Evans

Porque o Sirius está te mandando corujas? Hein sua traidora?

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

_Caríssimo_ Black,

Olha que ironia: quando sua coruja escandalosa pousou no meu ombro me entregando sua carta, adivinha quem passou do meu lado? E adivinha quem está me perguntando sem parar porque você, Sirius Black está me mandando cartas?

Mandy Hilton.

Será que eu devo dizer a ela para desistir de você porque, afinal de contas, eu tenho uma CONFISSÃO de SIRIUS BLACK dizendo que ele é GAY?!

_Pobre_ Hilton... Vai ser um grande impacto quando souber disso do nada! A menos, é claro, que você me diga onde está o _maldito_ POTTER.

Evans.

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Pontas...

Você sabe que você e Aluado são os meus melhores amigos e sabe também que eu sou capaz de fazer tudo por eles, mas pelo amor de Merlin!

A sua garota é_ cruel_.

E você é um retardado mental por gostar dela.

Desculpa, mas a Evans está me ameaçando então vou ter que contar a ela onde você está. Espero que você pense em algo (é por isso que eu estou te avisando com antecedência!).

Almofadinhas.

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Ele está na caverna verde, Floresta Proibida.

Eu só espero que você não o torne uma pessoa incapaz. Nós precisamos dele para o Quadribol.

E não conte nada para Mandy, porque caso você não saiba, estou tentando sair com ela há duas semanas! Sabe, Evans, às vezes eu penso que você está começando a servir de exemplo para as garotas dessa escola. Eu acho que você não quer causar a infelicidade geral, certo? Então o que você acha de sair com o James só para, você sabe, parar de dar mal exemplo por aí?

Black.

De: Sr. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Lil,

Não pude responder a sua última carta porque como você sabe, eu estou muito ocupado com nossa empresa. Sua mãe mandou perguntar se você não tem um desses remédios para dor de cabeça.

Naturalmente eu disse para ela ir até a farmácia comprar um remédio convencional, mas depois do que você chama de poção – a que ajudou sua irmã se curar -, sua mãe não diz outra coisa a não ser "Lil, minha pequena grande médica".

O seu amigo James continua me mandando cartas e ao contrário do que você deve estar pensando agora, eu até que estou gostando dessa... proximidade. Ele me mantém informado do que anda acontecendo com você e ele insiste em cuidar para que não se aproveitem da sua fragilidade.

Notei que sua mãe e eu estamos um pouco afastados de você desde que foi convidada a estudar em Hogwarts então é meio inesperado que a nossa garotinha tenha se tornado mais velha tão longe de nós.

Esse verão eu percebi que você não tem mais onze anos, Lil, então eu comecei a me preocupar com a sua vida afetiva.

E quem diabos é Mitche?

Com amor,

Papai.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sr. Evans

Papai,

Você se lembra que quando eu fiz nove anos e estava chorando porque Petúnia tinha me empurrado da escada? Você me disse: "Lil, você tem que aprender a se defender sozinha!"

Bem, acho que você ficaria orgulhoso se você me visse hoje.

É aquela história do Potter (vou ignorar que você tenha escrito que está gostando da proximidade com aquele idiota) ficar te mandando cartas e me pedindo em casamento.

O covarde se escondeu na caverna verde (aquele lugar é lotado de INSETOS) para que eu não pudesse encontrá-lo, mas como eu sou uma garota esperta consegui fazer o amigo/cúmplice do Potter dizer onde ele estava.

Então eu fui até lá, reunindo toda a minha coragem grifinória para dar uma liçãozinha no Potter, porque como eu já disse lá é empestado de insetos das mais variada espécies e não é segredo para ninguém que eu tenho fobia a qualquer coisa que não tenha ossos! O Potter estava escrevendo em um pergaminho e eu espero que não seja nada para o senhor, porque se for, papai, por favor, me avise! E eu vou azará-lo mais algumas vezes!

Resumindo, o Potter está na Ala Hospitalar agora e eu te digo que eu consegui me defender sem ninguém para ajudar.

Mande um beijo para mamãe e NÃO mande um para Petúnia. Você sabe que eu te amo, papai.

Com amor,

Lil.

PS: Mitche é o garoto que fez aquela linda serenata e que Petúnia quase o matou por isso. A propósito, estou saindo com ele.

PS²: E ONDE ESTÁ SUA FILHINHA FRÁGIL AGORA DEPOIS DE ESTUPORAR UM MAROTO, HEIN? HAHAHAHA!!

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

É verdade o que estão dizendo por aí? Você acabou com o Potter antes que ele pudesse dizer QUADRIBOL?

Você é mesmo uma garota muito, muito má, Lily.

LC

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Não só acabei como o humilhei de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei ser capaz de fazer com qualquer (mesmo o Potter) ser humano existente nesse planeta!

Eu consegui fazer o Black falar onde ele estava já que ele estava se escondendo de mim como um covarde! Você se lembra quando os Marotos nos fizeram ir até aquele lugar pavoroso, cheio de insetos, chamado Caverna Verde?

Eu o encontrei lá, escrevendo num pergaminho – e meu Deus do céu, LC, tinha uma _minhoca verde_ rastejando no ombro dele e ele nem parecia se IMPORTAR com aquela coisa!! – quando eu disse muito brava mesmo, você diria histérica.

"POTTER! NÓS TEMOS UMA CONVERSA PENDENTE!" - ele praticamente pulou quando ouviu meu grito e a minhoca verde saiu voando. Fiz uma careta de nojo que eu acho que o Potter entendeu ser destinada a ele. Mas não era. Quero dizer, ele é nojento, mas não tanto quanto a minhoca verde.

"Lil eu posso..."

"LIL?" – berrei puta da vida. Quero dizer, só três pessoas do mundo podem me chamar de Lil, LC, e são papai, mamãe e você! Para o resto do mundo eu sou EVANS! –"QUEM DIABOS DEU PERMIÇÃO PARA ME CHAMAR ASSIM?!"

"Você está nervosa, Evans!" – ele foi juntando o mais rápido que conseguiu as suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pela caverna.

Eu juro que não me importei se mais minhocas verdes ou coisas muito piores e mais nojentas estavam se arrastando na minha direção. Eu fiquei cega de raiva. Quero dizer, eu vi aquele imbecil tentando se explicar e nem teve uma atitude decente de DOELAR comigo (possivelmente ele deve achar que eu sou frágil e fraca demais para vencê-lo, mas HAHAHAHAHAHA! Olha só quem venceu dessa vez!) então eu comecei a lançar todas as azarações que tantas vezes eu o vi lançar sobre o Snape e os alunos do primeiro ano.

Todas as azarações que eu conhecia e lembrava na hora. Eu só parei, LC, quando eu percebi que eu estava prestes a lançar uma maldição imperdoável – o que não aconteceu SÓ porque eu não sei lança-las! – naquele insuportável. Ele já estava caído no chão, gemendo de dor, todo mole.

Então, eu devo dizer que a Lily Evans monitora chefe e responsável entrou em cena e o levou para a Ala Hospitalar.

Eu deveria escrever um livro: Como estuporar e sentir prazer em fazê-lo!

Eu iria ganhar milhares de galeões, LC. Juro que iria.

Lil.

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Sr. Evans,

Não me leva a mal, senhor, mas eu acho que sua filha passou um pouco dos limites.

Não quero que o senhor considere isso um insulto nem nada, é só que quando você é estuporado por uma garota a ponto de ser levado a Ala Hospitalar (vergonhosamente) com o sério risco de perder permanentemente todos os seus ossos, você começa a reconsiderar algumas coisas...

E eu andei considerando que sua filha é _perigosa_. Talvez você tenha razão quando diz que ela me odeia. Mas algo me consola, senhor, e é aquele velho ditado bruxo: "O ódio e o amor caminham juntos".

Eu penso que mesmo que ela tenha me azarado _tantas vezes_, demonstra que ela se sente atingida quando eu a peço para sair ou quando eu faço alguma bobagem.

Ela tipo, quase matou o idiota que cantou uma serenata para ela (você ainda não me disse quem é, mas ainda espero ansiosamente uma resposta)?

Quer dizer que ela se importa com o que eu faço, mesmo que de uma forma estranha.

Eu estou escrevendo da Ala Hospitalar e eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem com os meus ossos, apesar de não senti-los agora (estou usando uma pena oral).

Espero respostas suas, senhor.

Sinceramente,

James.

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Fiquei sabendo que você andou apanhando da Evans, Pontas.

Sinceramente, esse amor masoquista está começando a me preocupar!

Almofadinhas.

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Enfie o seu "fiquei sabendo" na sua bunda cabeluda, _TRAIDOR_!

De: Sr. Evans

Para: James Potter

Caro James,

Sua visão otimista em relação a minha filha me deixa emocionado.

Mas lamento informar, meu rapaz, que o ódio/amor que Lil supostamente sente pelo senhor não é o suficiente para a mente aberta da minha adorável filha.

Ela me disse que quem tinha feito a serenata para ela no verão foi um tal de Mitche e fez o favor de me avisar que está saindo com ele. Eu não entendo vocês, jovens. Vocês pensam como se não fosse uma obrigação nós, pais, sabermos a quantas anda a vida afetiva dos filhos...

E me desculpe por ela ter _estuporado_ você. Não é essa a educação que eu e minha esposa demos para nossas duas filhas, mas acho que mesmo depois de tantos anos, elas são movidas a impulsos preocupantes como esses.

De qualquer modo, me chame de Arturo, James.

Se eu puder ajudar, me diga.

Sinceramente,

Arturo.

De: Sr. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Lil,

Não estou nem um pouco orgulhoso da sua atitude bárbara que teve com James! Eu não sei o que ele quis dizer com estuporar, mas definitivamente não deve ser uma coisa boa! Eu ensinei para você e para Petúnia (apesar de Petúnia sempre esquecer disso) que pessoas civilizadas CONVERSAM e não dão chutes, tapas ou..._estuporam_?

James é um bom rapaz. Nós estamos nos correspondendo

_Escuta aqui, sua anormal! Mande o seu namoradinho parar de ficar mandando esse bicho nojento para o papai! O que os vizinhos não dizer? Como se eles já não falassem o suficiente da sua esquisitice...Ontem mesmo a Sra. Jones_

Desculpe por isso, Lil. Petúnia roubou a carta de mim. Ignore o que ela disse, a Sra. Jones é uma senhora muito distinta.

Mas voltando ao assunto, acho que você poderia fazer um pequeno esforço e parar com essa implicância com o James, afinal de contas, pelo que eu percebi, você nem nunca tentou nada para ter tanta certeza do caráter desse rapaz.

Quanto ao tal Mitche, nós ainda vamos conversar sobre ele, Lily.

Mamãe está mandando um beijo e disse que fará uma torta de limão para você dividir com o James. Com o James, não com o Mitche!

Com amor,

Papai.

De: Aluado

Para: Pontas

É verdade o que Almofadinhas disse? Você apanhou da Lily? Emily Jones está do meu lado agora, tagarelando com Peter sobre como a monitora chefe é uma maníaca assassina.

De qualquer modo, eu queria saber quando você vai estar bom, nós (os Marotos) precisamos conversar.

Rabicho disse que andou ouvindo por aí que Lily te deixou bem caído.

Esperamos que você melhore.

Aluado.

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Estou começando a levar a sério toda aquela conversa de que você é gay.

Sinceramente, Almofadinhas, eu esperaria tudo de você, mas fofocar como uma velha desdentada? Igual a sua _mãe_?

Talvez eu deva mesmo chamar a Bella pra dar um jeito em você.

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Ok, eu não devia ter te dedurado para a Evans, mas como você mesmo costuma dizer: 'amigos unidos, garotas a parte'.

A Evans me ameaçou dizendo que contaria para a Hilton que eu dei uma de homossexual apaixonado por você (foi só uma brincadeira, PORRA!) caso eu não falasse onde você estava.

Bem, eu disse, mas foi por uma boa causa.

Pelo menos eu tirei uma boa lição disso: Sendo quase um símbolo sexual eu não DEVO por em discussão minha sexualidade assim para os outros.

Hum. Vou parar de escrever agora. A Hilton está vindo pra cá.

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Já estava na hora de você pedir desculpas.

Já estava na hora de você conseguir comer a Hilton também. Francamente...Duas semanas? Ela _nem vale_ a pena.

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Você fala isso quando não conseguiu nem mesmo _beijar_ a Evans em dois anos?

Você _definitivamente _não pode falar nada!

Eu tenho que ir agora. A Hilton está me esperando. Nós vamos dar um passeio e fazer valer a pena todo esse tempo em que eu me esforcei tanto para convencê-la a sair comigo.

Almofadinhas.

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Quantas vezes eu preciso explicar que a Lil é diferente? Ela não é o tipo de garota que você usa uma vez e depois joga fora. Ela é do tipo pra _casar_, entende?

E mesmo que eu esteja numa cama de hospital POR CAUSA DELA, ela nunca poderia ser comparada com garotas como Mandy Hilton.

Aliás, boa sorte com a Hilton. Eu sei que ela não é uma garota pra casar nem nada, mas pelo menos serve de consolo para um cara como você que possivelmente já deixou a garota/pra/casar destinada a ele pelos Deuses ir embora e você nem se deu conta disso ainda!

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Potter, eu acho bom você me responder AGORA! O que você andou fazendo com o meu pai?

Você lançou alguma maldição imperdoável nele?

Achei que você tinha aprendido depois do nosso último encontro.

Você não presta!

Evans.

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é, sem dúvida o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. Espero que gostem dele também.

Eu nunca imaginei atualizar assim tão rápido! Espero que continuem gostando da EE! Adoro os reviews de vocês, pessoal, então quanto mais reviews em curto tempo, mas atualizações em curto tempo. Combinado?

Bem, outros personagens estão aparecendo por aí. E NÃO, a prima do Sirius, Bella, não vai entrar na história porque se entrar vai transformar a fic em drama. Nós não queremos isso, queremos?

De todo modo, pessoas lindas do meu coração, no capítulo que vem haverá (FINALMENTE) mais interação Lily&James.

¹ **Anabelle: Quem é?** Posso adiantar que é uma garota-sonserina que Sirius andou saindo e que naturalmente não deu muito certo.

**Gabi LBP – **Adorei a sua fic, querida! Eu até mandei um review para você numa short que você fez sobre o Sirius! Muito obrigada pela atenção e eu espero que não seja um desperdiço de tempo se você continuar lendo a EE!

**Mel Black Potter – **Espero que eu não te decepcione com o Sirius porque não é minha especialidade Sirius Black's da vida. Mas eu estou tentando! Ótimo saber que a Lauren foi bem aceita. Bem, aqui está a vingança doce e fria de Lily Evans sob um (bonito) maroto. Espero que tenha gostado!

**Lilys Riddle – **Bem, esse assunto de bandas gera muitas discussões. Eu posso dizer que eu sou totalmente traumatizada quando se trata de bandas porque toda e qualquer banda que eu me vicio se desfaz. Mas de qualquer maneira, Fadas Mordentes é assim tão ruim? Muito obrigada pelo review, fofolete. Espero que continue lendo apesar das Fadas Mordentes...

**Cissy Belly Black – **Como o James sabe que a bunda do Sirius é cabeluda? Simples: porque ele vê a cada lua cheia a bunda peluda de Sirius em sua forma animaga. E também porque eles costumam tomar banho depois dos treinos de quadribol. Obrigadíssima pelo review. Ri a beça! ;

**Rita Rios – **Em matéria de atualização, creio que estou bebendo muito guaraná Antártica! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)Ignore. Muito obrigada pelo elogio a minha fic. Sinceramente eu estou tentado! E irei atualizar o mais depressa possível se vocês continuarem mandando todas essas reviews fofíssimas que me trazem lágrimas nos olhos!

**Jehssik – **Sinto muito, mas doar o Sirius para você é algo um pouco impossível. Eu tenho planos para ele na fic e se eu dê-lo a você, possivelmente alguém da história vai chupar o dedo. É só uma dica.

Muito obrigada por todos os elogios fofos, minha leitora favorita, eu realmente me esforço para manter o clima da fic descontraído e coisa e tal. E minha principal fonte de inspiração, é óbvio que vocês já devem ter notado, são os livros Gossip Girl, Garoto encontra Garota/O Garota da Casa ao Lado, Diário da Princesa. Enfim. Obrigada, xuxuzinho do vovô Dumble!

**MoniMione – **Lily não se lembrou do que era óbvio porque estava com raiva de mais, como o próprio James disse. É a vida. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, não seria muito diferente...

**Bragança – **Você faz despertar os remotos e quase nulos instintos lésbicos, minha sereia!!!!!

**JhU Radcliffe – **É...Eu também achei que a LC podia ter ajudado mais o Potter, quero dizer, James. Mas ela não poderia saber que futuramente eles irão se casar, ter um filho e morrer, não é mesmo?

**Tahh Black – **Também gosto muito do Sr. Evans. Foi um sacrifício escolher um nome para ele, e a propósito, eu não consegui pensar em nada além de Arturo. Eu ia colocar Artur, mas eu lembrei de Artur Weasley. Obrigada pelo seu review, o serviço de quarto agradece!

**Chris Granger – **Sacana ou não nós a amamos! E parece que James – mesmo depois de tudo – também ama ainda, né? Obrigada pelo review, fofolete! (;

**Gra Evans – **O 'bebezão' eu tirei de Garoto Encontra Garota. Morri de rir quando li essa palavra que possivelmente minha mãe falava na juventude (longe, longe data...) dela. E agora sou eu quem digo: Até o próximo capítulo, querida!

**Crystin-Malfoy – **Juuura que você tem uma amiga chamada LC? Eu também gostaria de ter uma amiga chamada LC :

Obrigada pelo review, fofíssima!

**Paty Felton – **Eu fui bem rápida nas atualizações, não é? Levando em consideração que eu sou uma preguiçosa irresponsável...

**Julinha Potter – **Agradecida aos Céus que você tenha gostado! Espero que goste desse também!

**Próximo capítulo: **

- De James para Lily: "Não fiz nada com seu pai, Lil. Juro que não. Quero dizer, que culpa eu tenho se as pessoas – exceto você – gostam de mim facilmente?"

- De James para Sr. Evans (Arturo): "Ela (Lil) é ciumenta assim sempre?"

- De Lily para James: "E o que você quis dizer com isso: "Ok, Evans, eu vou fazer acontecer."? Está (FINALMENTE) desistindo?"

- De James para Lily: "Desistir de você? Nunca."

Ufa! Quantos reviews! Espero que continue assim, fofolete! E desculpem os erros, queridos, porque eu estou sem beta (a minha beta foi abduzida por alienígenas, essa é a única explicação plausível!)


	5. Trasgo Camuflado?

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo Lily em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo três: **Trasgo Camuflado?

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Lil,

Quando você disse "Achei que você tinha aprendido depois do nosso último encontro.", você estava falando sério?

Se estiver – e eu sinceramente acho que sim, porque se não estivesse você simplesmente não ESCREVERIA isso - então eu posso considerar aquilo um encontro?

Nós estamos tento um progresso, afinal!

(E, sendo eu um atrevido como você faz questão de frisar sempre, vou pedir para nossa relação ser menos masoquista, ficar na Ala Hospitalar é um saco)

Eu não estou com raiva de você por ter me estuporado de forma humilhante. Mas desculpas ainda são bem vindas.

E sim, estou melhor agora, muito obrigado por ter perguntado, demonstrando sua incessante preocupação.

Sobre a sua dura acusação (totalmente infudada), eu me defendo:

Não fiz nada com seu pai, Lil. Juro que não. Quero dizer, que culpa eu tenho se as pessoas – exceto você – gostam de mim facilmente?

Você tem sorte por ter um pai legal como ele. Muita gente não tem a mesma sorte e é menos problemática que você...

Muito obrigado pela sua adorável carta, apesar de achar que você feitiça sua coruja para ela ser tão agressiva assim. Ela acabou de tentar bicar o meu olho! Minha coruja (Marimbunda) é bem mais pacífica que a sua.

Ah, e para não perder o hábito: Quer sair comigo?

James.

PS: Seu pai não pode estar falando sério quando diz que você está saindo com o _Featherstone_!

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sr. Evans

Papai,

Estou _pasma _com a sua última carta. Nunca achei que o senhor pudesse ficar ao lado do POTTER e contra a sua filha!

Francamente, a pessoa decepcionada agora sou eu.

Mas algo me diz que não é culpa do senhor. Quero dizer, quantas pessoas no mundo gostam do Potter? Milhares! Ele tem carisma, é claro. Mas o carisma dele não me atinge porque quando você é obrigado a conviver com uma pessoa como Petúnia, que pode ser bastante simpática quando quer, você aprende a não se deixar influenciar pela 'superfície' das pessoas. E honestamente, uma pessoa precisa ter mais do que carisma para que eu possa sair com ela.

Diga à mamãe que eu NUNCA dividirei uma deliciosa torta de limão com o Potter! Eu prefiro morrer a fazer isso!

Espero que leve essa nossa conversa em consideração

Com amor,

Lil.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Petúnia Evans

Vá se foder, sua baranga anoréxica!

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Sabe quando eu vou sair com você, Potter?

Quando você parar de azarar as pessoas por ai como se fosse bom demais para conviver no mesmo espaço que elas.

Quando você parar com essa mania de ficar mexendo no cabelo e bagunçando-o mais ainda porque você não sabe, mas me deixa PROFUNDAMENTE fora do sério.

Quando você amadurecer o suficiente para entender que você pode mesmo ter a maioria das garotas aos seus pés, mas você nunca vai conseguir que a minoria caia aos seus pés também.

Quando você parar de dizer que me ama e toda vez que ouvir um não, correr atrás de qualquer coisa que tenha um buraco entre as pernas (leia-se Emily Jones)!

Quando você parar de arrumar detenções me dando mais trabalho do que eu normalmente tenho.

Quando você apenas crescer e parar de envolver pessoas que não têm absolutamente nada a ver com isso só para tentar me convencer que você não é uma má pessoa.

E se você quer mesmo me convencer disso, Potter, apenas faça acontecer e me mostre que você é uma pessoa legal. Quando você vai perceber que com esses seus planos, com essas estúpidas apostas e com armadilhas, nunca vai me fazer sair com você?

Ah, e o mais importante: PARE DE ENCHER A CABEÇA DO MEU PAI COM BOBAGENS!

Evans

PS: Pare de me chamar de Lil. Quem diabos te deu autorização para me chamar assim?

PS²: Com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair, não é problema seu, Potter.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Ok, Evans, eu vou fazer acontecer.

James.

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Arturo,

Como você já deve ter percebido, as coisas estão um pouco _caóticas_ ultimamente por causa daquela carta que eu enviei para o senhor.

Sua filha está mesmo com raiva por nós estarmos tendo uma relação pacífica. E por falar nela, Lil me mandou uma carta muito interessante dizendo todas as coisas que eu teria de parar de fazer para que ela – FINALMENTE – queira sair comigo.

Eu acho que vai ser meio difícil a principio, mas nada que não valha a pena quando se trata de Lily Evans. Pelo menos eu vou tentar parar com a mania do cabelo e parar de azarar os alunos do primeiro ano. Mas algumas coisas como parar de encher o pai dela – o senhor, a propósito – com bobagens eu acho que não vou conseguir. Você sabe, eu não acho que o que nós conversamos seja bobagem.

Estou escrevendo com um único objetivo, pedir que o senhor não comente mais com a Lil que está se correspondendo comigo porque como eu já disse, essa história está afetando (ainda mais) a nossa conturbada relação.

Ela (Lil) é ciumenta assim sempre?

Espero que sua família esteja ok. Continuo olhando a Lil pelo senhor.

James

De: Sr. Evans

Para: James Potter

James,

Fico feliz que você ainda se importa com minha filha mesmo que ela tenha te estuporado.

Manterei segredo sobre nossas correspondências com uma única condição: Me mantenha informado sobre os namorados da Lil, por favor. Você bem sabe o quanto nós somos distantes por sermos trouxas.

Agradeço sua compreensão.

Minha mulher fez uma torta de limão, mas não quis dar a Lil porque ela foi bem categórica quando disse que nunca dividiria a torta com você. Então nós achamos melhor mandar a torta para você, ao invés dela.

Divida a torta com ela, James. Lil não vai dizer não.

Arturo.

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Manterei informado, senhor. Vai levar algum tempo para levantar todas as informações, mas eu acho que a Lily é uma boa garota e não teve muitos namorados...

De qualquer forma, dividirei a torta de limão com ela.

Carinhosamente,

James.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

O Potter está estranho. E ninguém tira isso da minha cabeça. Eu mandei uma coruja acabando com as ilusões que ele ainda tem/tinha sobre um nós dois – que certamente NÃO existe – e sabe o que ele me responde?

"Ok, Evans, eu vou fazer acontecer."

Simplesmente isso. Sem apelidos, sem gracinhas, sem pornografias e sem 'quer sair comigo's irritantes...

Ok, o que você está fazendo?

Lil

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

O que foi? Saudades do antigo Potter, Lil? Talvez ele tenha respondido isso porque tenha desistido ou sei lá o que. Mas não importa para você, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, onde está a Senhora Indiferente?

E eu estou muito ocupada agora, tentando estudar como um trasgo disléxico, mas sabe o que é engraçado?

Te dou cinco galeões de você adivinhar quem está do meu lado!

LC

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Você não está aprontando nada, está? Eu posso sentir o cheiro de encrenca e seu nome é facilmente visível através da fumaça, Potter.

E o que você quis dizer com isso: "Ok, Evans, eu vou fazer acontecer."?

Está (FINALMENTE) desistindo?

Evans

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Snape? Dumbledore? Eilood Bings¹? Merlin?

Eu não sou muito boa para adivinhar coisas, apenas diga logo.

Eva...quer dizer, Lil.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Desistir de você? Nunca.

É que aquela sua carta me fez pensar que talvez eu não esteja fazendo as coisas certas. Quero dizer, você não é tão fácil de lidar como as outras garotas. Só fui um pouco estúpido pra perceber isso só depois da sua carta.

De qualquer forma, eu estou estudando na biblioteca, não arrumando encrenca como você diz.

E olha que ironia, sentada ao meu lado está sua amiga, a Conrad. Ela é bem legal, sabia? E antes que você tenha uma crise de ciúmes, amor, eu só tenho olhos para você.

James.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Hum, deixa eu ver... A pessoa que está ao seu lado, por acaso é um trasgo camuflado que insuportavelmente se chama James Potter?

Francamente, LC, eu esperava mais de você. Quero dizer, é o _Potter_.

E se você precisasse mesmo de ajuda, teria pedido a mim, não a ele porque certamente pessoas como James Potter não estudam de jeito nenhum!

Então, se você quiser passar de ano, não será com a ajuda do Trasgo Camuflado!

Lil

PS: Eu GANHEI a aposta, não é?

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Trago Camuflado?

Francamente, Lil, você tem o que, sete anos?

E James é muito inteligente e mesmo que não seja brilhante em Poções como você é, está me ajudando de verdade.

Sobre a aposta, acho que você me subestima demais, Evans. Cinco galeões não são nada para serem perdidos, ainda mais quando há fraude!

O quê, você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu VI quando James escreveu pra você que estava comigo na biblioteca.

LC

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Potter,

Eu não sou seu amor.

Você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia a respeito de você.

Me deixe em paz!

Evans.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

James? Desde quando o Potter é James pra você?

Lily.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Que carta fria, Evans! Mas como eu estou particularmente inspirado hoje, aqui vai uma resposta à altura daquela carta na qual você listou as possíveis coisas que eu teria que parar de fazer para você sair comigo:

Eu não azaro qualquer um por aí e você meio que sabe disso. Normalmente eu fico na minha, mas algumas pessoas (Ranhoso) insistem em encher o saco então eu tenho que me defender, entende?

Eu não sabia que o simples fato de mexer no meu cabelo te afetava TANTO, Lil, quer dizer, Evans. Quando uma garota confessa a um garoto que certa ação a tira do sério quer dizer que ele deve leva-la para tomar um ar lá fora, o que você acha?

Quando você diz que posso ter a maioria menos a minoria, você está absolutamente certa. As únicas garotas que insistem em dizer não para mim são: Bella (como se eu realmente quisesse alguma coisa com essa cobra, além disso ela é meio que propriedade privada do Almofadinhas), Alice, Lauren, McGonagall e óbvio, você.

Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, porque nem toda vez que você me dá um fora, Evans, eu saio por aí com as calças abertas e procurando um buraco para me enfiar. Normalmente eu tomo um banho frio, só isso. E desculpe a ignorância, mas o que Emily Jones tem a ver com isso?

Eu sinceramente pensava que você sentia prazer em me aplicar detenções, Lil... quero dizer, _Evans_. Toda vez que você grita o seu habitual "DETENÇÃO, POTTER", eu vejo um resquício de satisfação no seu rosto. E você não pode negar isso, pode?

Quando você diz que envolvo pessoas que não têm nada haver com nós dois, está se referindo ao seu pai? Se isso serve de consolo, Evans, as cartas entre ele e eu diminuíram consideravelmente.

Certo, então vamos para a parte mais importante de todas: Eu sei que como hipoteticamente você não é (ainda) minha namorada, não me deve satisfações, mas estamos entre velhos conhecidos, Lil, então se você disser que "Não, não estou saindo com o Featherstone! Só disse aquilo para você sentir ciúmes", eu vou entender completamente bem.

Você não está saindo com ele, não é? Porque sinceramente você merece coisa melhor.

James.

PS: LC está perguntando se você vem pra cá estudar com a gente.

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

E _desde quando_ o _Potter_ te chama de LC? Quero dizer, quem te deu esse apelido fui eu!

Estou começando a ficar preocupada, Conrad. Primeiro você o chama de James e agora ele te chama de LC... Agora eu me pergunto: _Que porra é essa?_

E não, não vou participar desse culto ao demônio (Potter) nem morta.

Além do mais, eu sou (sem falsa modéstia) a melhor aluna em Poções (como você mesma disse) e eu não preciso da ajuda dele!

Lil

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Sinto lhe informar, Potter, mas eu estou saindo com o Mitche sim. E ele é maravilhoso comigo. Coisa que você não é.

Sabe o que mais me instiga? A maneira como o Mitch me toca, entende? É como se não houvesse barreiras entre nós. E isso, POTTER, se chama QUÍMICA!

Ele, além de não ser um encrenqueiro como você, é bonito, engraçado, dedicado, atencioso, carinhoso e tudo aquilo que você jamais conseguirá ser um dia.

Nem se _tentasse_.

Evans.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Por favor, _me poupe_.

Química? Pelo visto você não entende nada de química. Eu te garanto que, se eu te beijasse nesse exato momento, você saberia o que realmente significa um casal ter química.

Desculpe, mas quando você diz que o Featherstone não é encrenqueiro, você está absolutamente enganada e _sabe _disso.

Você esqueceu da vez quem que a Corvinal jogou contra a Lufa-Lufa e o Featherstone quebrou a cara do apanhador do time adversário só porque tinha desconfiado que o McFinder estivesse dando em cima dele?

Bem, pelo menos eu quebro a cara de quem merece!

Aposto que você fica procurando em todos os caras àquilo que você se nega a ver em mim, não é? Eu já te disse que você não precisa disso quando tem o original nas mãos.

Apenas use-o.

James.

PS:Não culpe a Lauren por não ser tão cega quanto você e ver que eu sou um cara legal. E se esse ataque é ciúme, bem, eu sou todo seu (como se você não soubesse).

PS²: É impressão minha ou você faz comparações entre eu e o Featherstone? Alguém me disse que quem faz muitas comparações quer dizer que já não está tão certa da escolha...

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Não é ciúmes, Potter, é asco.Nunca teria ciúmes de você. Apenas não consigo entender como a LC consegue aturar você por mais de cinco minutos e não sentir o mesmo que eu.

Aquela história com o Mitche e o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa foi apenas um mal entendido. Totalmente compreensível, eu devo dizer. Quero dizer, eu aposto que você faria pior.

E _francamente_ se eu procurasse aquilo que eu encontro em você nos outros caras, eu estaria solteira agora mesmo.

"Apenas use-o"?

Você só pode estar _brincando_!

Evans, pra você.

PS: Ignoro solenemente as suas últimas observações.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Não, não estou brincando. Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

James.

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Pelo visto você não costuma falar sério, então.

Potter, quando você vai desistir?

Quero dizer, mesmo que você um dia consiga provar que você é um cara legal e que se arrependa das atitudes (muito, muito ruins) que fez no passado... Ainda sim eu penso no que suas azarações e suas peças provocaram nas pessoas que foram vítimas do seu enorme e inabalável ego.

E além do mais, eu estou namorando, Potter.

Evans.

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Só para você saber: O meu ego começou a ser abalado no momento em que você disse o seu primeiro não pra mim. E ele tem sofrido constantes abalos desde então.

E mesmo que você não acredite em mim, Lil – ou Evans, como preferir – eu vou provar a você que por sua causa (e por causa da suas azarações) hoje eu sou uma pessoa melhor.

Enquanto isso você poderia apenas esquecer nossas indiferenças e vir até a biblioteca?

Nessas horas nada como Lily Evans para nos ajudar a entender um pouco mais sobre a maldita e insuportável poção preventiva de furúnculos.

Carinho,

James.

PS: Quanto ao seu "E além do mais, eu estou namorando, Potter", apenas respondo:

Nada permanece no presente, Lil.

**Nota da Autora: **_Esse_ é o meu James obstinado! Quando ele quer, ele consegue!

**Julinha Potter – **É verdade. James e Sr. Evans estão se dando muito bem. Deve ser algumas coisa a ver com signos. A Lily está propositalmente má porque eu não conseguiria escrever uma Lily nerd. Nada contra os nerds, é claro. São eles quem me fazem passar de ano.

**Mel Black Potter – **A Anabelle não trará problemas, eu acho. A não ser que o Sirius mereça problemas. Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Nessa próxima fase podemos dizer que vai ser a remissão do James.

**Gra Evans –** Odeio minhocas. Ainda mais minhocas _verdes_. Que bom que você está gostando, linda! Porque eu estou gostando² demais dos seus reviews na minha humilde horta!

**Jehssik – **Você é algum tipo de espiã, é? (olha desconfiada para os lados)

Sobre seu pedido, leitora preferida, o Sirius não poderá ser doado a você até porque ele precisa terminar seu contrato comigo primeiro. E Sirius&LC? Nossa! Que estranho! (olha para o céu cínicamente) Mas vamos ver no que vai dar. Obrigadíssima pelo review, fofolete. Vou tentar não demorar com as atualizações!

**Linah Black – **Jogue essa preguiça para o lado e habitue-se a mandar reviews para pobres coitadas como eu! Porque foi muito bom ter mais uma opinião a respeito da EE! Estou duplamente feliz por você está gostando, querida! Sinta-se a volonté para reviewzar!

**Camy Horvath -** Merci pour le gentility, chers !

**Rita Rios – **Feliz por você estar feliz, senhora! o/

A Lily é mesmo uma garota muito, muito, muito má! Mas o tal Potter também não fica muito atrás. Não se engane com a postura de bom moço dele, ok?

**Lilys Riddler – **Vamos esquecer essa história de bandas...Bandas são uma coisa muito complicada! Um dia nós amamos e sorrimos, no outro estamos chorando porque elas acabam sem motivos. Um saco. Mas muito obrigada pelo review, querida!

**MoniMione – **Pena no James? Você ainda não viu nada. Ele vai penar muito ainda se quer mesmo que a Lily acredite nas suas boas intenções...

**Cissy Belle Black – **Nossa!Pela sua sinceridade e pela sua review grande eu também acho que...que TE AMO! HAHAHAHAHA

**22K - ** Obrigada pelo elogio, querida. E desculpe por ter demorado a atualizar dessa vez. Não vai mais acontecer!

**Ly Black – **Espero sua review no próximo capítulo? Eba! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, querida. Estou sendo uma autora muito feliz mesmo. De verdade.

**Gaby-fdj-Black – **O também não ajuda em nada. Ele corta todos os meus modos de separar as cartas umas das outras. Obrigada pelo review, fofolete!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Bom então estamos quites. Você demorou a comentar e eu a atualizar, mas eu juro que não sou uma garota vingativa. Falta de tempo, too. Sorry.

**Dani – **NOSSA! Melhor fic de James&lily que você já leu? NÃO!!NÃO AUMENTE MEU EGO JÁ MONSTRUOSO!!! Mas sério, estou muito emocionada por você ter gostado tanto assim da fic.

**Ana Black – **Obrigadíssima pelo review, fofolete:

**Fezinha Evans – **Entendo completamente, querida. Nove horas da manhã é madrugada ainda! Imagine! Sobre a outra fic, a Dez Motivos...Bem, eu ainda estou pensando se terá uma continuação. Beijos pra você também fofolete!

Pessoas do meu coração, me desculpem pelos possíveis erros e por ter sido bem rápida com as reviews. Mas é que eu queria postar logo esse capítulo, entende?

Próximo capítulo juro que serei mais atenciosa com vocês, minhas fofoletes preferidas! E muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo a todos os elogios. Você não têm idéia de como isso é importante pra mim!


	6. Briga entre garotas e Apocalipse

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. –"Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Nota da Autora: **Eu cheguei à conclusão que eu sou quase uma santa de tão boa que eu sou. Daqui a pouco eu estou até realizando milagres. ¬'

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo quatro: **Briga entre garotas e Apocalipse

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Você é um péssimo filósofo e eu não vou pra biblioteca enquanto você estiver aí.

Evans. Pra você é EVANS!

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

_-No mesmo dia, depois do jantar-_

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Lauren.

Estava pensando sobre Lil e eu – coisa que eu faço frequentemente, aliás -, e eu percebi que eu não sei, por exemplo, quem foi o primeiro cara com quem ela saiu.

Não que isso seja importante ou algo assim. Quero dizer, até parece que uma pequena lista pode vir a mudar o que eu sinto por ela nem nada... Até porque a Lil não me parece muito experiente nesse assunto. Assunto de garotos, quero dizer.

Basicamente é isso. Só gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre a vida amorosa dela.

Grato,

James.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Arturo,

Estou sondando a melhor amiga da Lil em busca de informações. Espero, tipo assim, satisfazer toda e qualquer dúvida que o senhor possa vir a ter.

A torta de limão estava ótima e a Lily meio que ficou muito ofendida por vocês terem mandado a torta pra mim, ao invés dela. Então ela disse:

"Eu nunca vou comer a torta de limão da minha mãe com você, Potter" e foi pro dormitório das garotas me deixando sozinho _com_ a torta.

Espero que você e sua adorável esposa não me levem a mal por eu ter dividido a torta com os meus amigos já que a Lily não quis saber da mesma.

Atenciosamente,

James.

PS: Mande um alô para a Sra. Evans e diga que se a Lily tiver o mesmo dom para a cozinha quanto à mãe... eu vou engordar tipo uns dez quilos só no primeiro mês casado com sua filha.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Meu DEUS, James. Eu não sei se eu sinto pena de você ou se eu começo a rir na sua cara.

Ela não parece experiente pra você?

Ok, então eu vou fazer você mudar de idéia em um segundo.

(Vamos lá, por onde eu começo? Ah, sim. Pelo primeiro beijo da Lil.)

Foi com um cara trouxa, meio que do mesmo círculo de amizades da irmã dela, Petúnia. Ela tinha acabado de completar doze anos, eu acho. Ele se chama Derick alguma coisa, eu não me lembro do sobrenome dele agora.

Comentários de Lil: "Foi tão estranho esse negócio de língua...", "Foi muito incômodo e rápido. Nós estávamos com medo que Petúnia nos visse..."

No final do terceiro ano, mais ou menos, ela saiu com o primeiro cara bruxo, aliás, seu conhecido Pierre Dobbings, da Lufa-Lufa. É...foi ele que praticamente tirou a já pouca e vaga inocência da sua querida Lil, James.

Depois do Dobbings, em um intervalo mais ou menos de três semanas, vieram o Matt da Sonserina, o Jack (sétimo ano agora) da Grifinória, o Andrew da Corvinal, aah... antes do Andrew veio o Tommy, outro cara trouxa.

E depois disso nós meio que paramos de ficar contando os caras, entende? Mas como você sabe, atualmente ela está com o Mitche.

Hum... Uma informação legal pra você saber: Mitche é super gente boa. De verdade. E bonito também. O único problema é que ele não costuma gostar muito de gays.

Espero que eu tenha ajudado você, James.

LC.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu conheço essa coruja, LC.

Não quero parecer uma pessoa repetitiva nem nada, mas eu realmente esperava mais de você.

Potter de novo? Há, há, há, há!

Lily.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Você não quer, mas esta sendo extremamente repetitiva e se, ao acaso, você realmente queira não soar repetitiva, pode começar por parar de me dizer coisas do tipo "eu esperava mais de você".

Grata,

Lauren.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu sou a vítima e é você quem está puta?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Em que base você se apóia para afirmar que eu esteja puta, Lily?

E por favor, não se faça de vítima.

Lauren.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Base: Desde que nos conhecemos há seis anos atrás, _Lauren_, nós duas nos tratamos por apelidos. Você me chama de Lil e eu te chamo de LC.

Além do mais, eu te conheço bastante bem para saber se você está ou não puta.

Sim, eu me faço de vítima quando eu quiser. Principalmente quando minha melhor amiga confraterniza com o inimigo!

Lily.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

E eu te conheço perfeitamente bem pra saber que mesmo você fazendo todo esse esforço para parecer que não, você está com CIÚMES.

Lauren.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ciúmes? Seja mais específica, _Lauren_.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ah, mas específica, hum?

VOCÊ ESTÁ COM CIÚMES DO JAMES e está descontando toda a sua raiva por estar sentindo isso EM MIM.

Específica o bastante ou quer que eu, tipo assim, DESENHE?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Estou _estupefata_.

Diga ao seu novo amigo Potter que ele conseguiu o que queria.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Eu até pensei dizer isso pessoalmente (acho que você vai adoraria receber a notícia pessoalmente), mas não encontro você em nenhum lugar.

De qualquer forma, Lily foi bem clara quando disse "Diga ao seu novo amigo Potter que ele conseguiu o que queria."

Entenda como quiser.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu não sei qual foi à intenção da sua última carta, mas mesmo assim eu acredito que entendi completamente errado.

Quero dizer, quando uma pessoa diz "Diga ao seu novo amigo Potter que ele conseguiu o que queria" quer dizer que eu consegui o que eu queria, certo?

E o que eu quero, LC, ela (e toda Hogwarts) sabe _perfeitamente_ – ou ela seria muito estúpida se não soubesse – o que é.

Mas como eu disse, eu entendi errado porque quando eu fui falar com ela sobre o que _ela mesma_ disse, Lily me olhou como se eu fosse louco. Mas eu meio que estou acostumado com aqueles olhares estranhos toda vez que eu me aproximo, então eu entendi aquele olhar como um 'eu sou assim mesmo, James, então vá em frente e arranque minha roupa '

Bem, eu entendi errado mais uma vez, porque - como ela já deve ter te contado e xingado a décima quinta geração Potter -, eu meio que agarrei ela na frente de todo mundo.

Depois ela ficou me olhando do tipo 'quero arrancar/esmagar/triturar e servir aos trasgos sua cabeça, Potter'. Mas tipo, ela não começou a me azarar como se eu fosse um tarado sexual (que eu não sou), na verdade ela parecia até sem reação.

Então eu fiquei olhando pra ela sem saber o que fazer.

"Lily, você disse a Lauren que eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria..."

Ela me olhou ameaçadora, se levantando da cadeira – que aliás, eu que a fiz sentar – e deu as costas para subir no dormitório feminino.

Tipo assim, sem me ESTUPORAR, nem nada.

Você até pode me chamar de louco ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu sinceramente preferia quando ela me azarava.

Espero que você possa me ajudar, LC.

James.

PS: Então ela só saiu com seis caras mais ou menos?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Ok, agora eu me sinto _realmente_ culpada.

Quero dizer, eu sou uma pessoa bastante impulsiva e eu francamente estava de saco cheio que a Lil ficasse me falando coisas como "eu esperava mis de você, LC" ou "logo o Potter?!".

Mas que espécie de amiga eu sou, pelo amor de DEUS!?!

Eu sou um monstro.

Eu tenho pena de mim mesma.

Aliás, eu não sou nem digna de pena, pra começar.

LC – a pior amiga do mundo.

PS: Não, James. Eu perdi a conta depois do sexto cara.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Eu sei que você está fugindo de nós como uma verdadeira bicha – possivelmente tentando adiar aquilo que você falou que nos contaria -, mas mesmo assim você é um maroto e merece saber quando o mundo está tipo, _acabando_.

O apocalipse, meu caro Aluado, aconteceu hoje depois do jantar, quando o sinal de recolher tinha tocado (mais ou menos meia hora atrás).

Pontas BEIJOU – e segundos testemunhas seguras – DE LÍNGUA nada mais nada menos que...

LILY EVANS!!!

E o apocalipse se prolonga quando LILY EVANS, depois de ser beijada por nosso amigo PONTAS vai EMBORA sem fazer NADA contra o mesmo.

Eu espero que você leve em consideração o fim do mundo para nos contar logo o que você tem a dizer e parar de fazer tanto cú doce pra nada.

Almofadinhas.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Pode me explicar porque você se auto-rotulou de péssima amiga e similares?

Quero dizer, eu não sou uma garota, Lauren. Eu não consigo entender a linguajem que vocês, garotas, costumam falar.

James.

PS: Como assim perdeu a conta, LC? Ela não pode ter, tipo assim, saído com Hogwarts inteira!

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Aluado

Para: Pontas

O Almofadinhas contou sobre o apocalipse.

O que foi aquilo, cara?

Remus

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

ATÉ QUE ENFIM, CARA!

Eu sinceramente estava começando a achar que a Evans era meio lésbica...

E então, como foi?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas e Aluado

Vocês querem saber sobre o "apocalipse"?

Bem, detesto fazer isso, mas dessa vez a frustração será a resposta.

Pontas

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

É que Lily e eu estávamos meio que tendo uma briga por sua causa. Não se sinta muito importante perante a esse fato, por que foi uma briga idiota mesmo.

Ela meio que viu sua coruja assassina picar meu ouvido quando entregou sua carta e ela ficou dizendo coisas realmente irritante, me acusando de estar confraternizando com o inimigo e mais um bando de outras coisas _chatas_.

O saco é que eu sempre sou a pessoa que Lily decide descontar a frustração da vida dela e por ter ciúmes das pessoas que ela gosta.

E não se sinta o último sapo de chocolate, James. É sério. Ela ainda vai demorar milhões de anos para admitir que sente algo próximo a ciúmes por você.

Eu sou um monstro porque eu te induzi a pensar que ela estava finalmente cedendo às coisas.

Na verdade, quando a Lily disse "Diga ao seu novo amigo Potter que ele conseguiu o que queria.", ela quis dizer que você tinha conseguido me afastar dela, logo, o ciúmes de Lily é direcionado a mim. O que é estranho, a propósito.

Mas podemos muito bem entender que talvez ela esteja com ciúmes de nós dois.

Depois disso, eu realmente estou disposta a ajudar vocês dois a se entenderem. Mas primeiro eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com a Lily...

De qualquer forma, acho melhor esperar até amanhã. Muitas pessoas estão comentando como 'Lily Evans está puta trancada no dormitório feminino desde que ela e o James se agarraram na frente de todo mundo'.

Desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito, muito. De verdade.

LC.

PS: Falar que Lil saiu com Hogwarts inteira seria um exagero, mas não totalmente impossível. Quero dizer, eu não sou um cara, mas eu sei que ela é uma garota bonita e legal (quando quer). Além do mais, as únicas pessoas que já saíram com metade de Hogwarts – não ela inteira e sendo a metade feminina, eu espero – são você e o Black.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Me desculpa.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Você quer que eu responda o que você escreveu ou prefere que eu ignore?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Não precisa responder, obrigado.

James

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

É...

Realmente vou precisar da sua ajuda com a Lily, LC.

James.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

Black,

Você se lembra da vez que você recebeu um trasgo de pelúcia com um poema cafona, no terceiro ano?

Foi Lauren Conrad que o mandou.

Evans

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Essa não é a coruja da Lil, é, seu traidorzinho de merda?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Não é o que você está pensando, Pontas.

Você se lembra se eu já recebi em toda a minha gloriosa existência um trasgo de pelúcia com um poema cafona?

E eu não sou um 'traidorzinho de merda'. Eu sou o Grande Caçados de Vaginas!

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Pontas

Para: Aluado

Você se lembra daquele trasgo de pelúcia que eu enfeiticei para parecer que ele estava gemendo?

Era do Almofadinhas (ou, mais conhecido como o Grande Caçador de Vaginas).

O que você fez com ele? Você se lembra se ele, tipo assim, vinha com um poema ou alguma coisa assim?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Aluado

Para: Pontas

O que _você_ fez com ele, você quer dizer.

Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu me lembro muito bem, tá? Você não conseguia faze-lo parar de gemer e jogou o dito cujo pela janela.

Aliás, porque você desenterrou essa história?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Não...Não me lembro de trasgo nenhum, porque?

**(_Excede as Expectativas)_**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Parece que Lauren Conrad mandou um trasgo de pelúcia para mim no terceiro ano. Quero dizer, foi por isso que a Evans me mandou uma coruja. Ela meio que delatou a própria amiga.

Garotas...

Almofadinhas

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Pontas

Para: Aluado

Sabe quem deu o trasgo de pelúcia para Almofadinhas?

LAUREN CONRAD.

Acho que eu vou _vomitar _agora mesmo... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Desculpa a demora, mas obrigado pelo trasgo de pelúcia que você me deu no terceiro ano.

Eu não cheguei a vê-lo (alguém deve ter roubado), mas mesmo assim foi uma gentileza.

Quer sair comigo ou algo assim?

Sirius

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Isso foi baixo. REALMENTE baixo.

Mas eu meio que mereço isso. Sendo assim, estamos quites, certo?

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Sair com você? Não, obrigada.

Conrad.

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

É, talvez estejamos quites... Ainda vou pensar no seu caso.

Quero dizer, o que você fez, LC, foi o golpe mais baixo que poderia existir e olha que eu sou sua amiga! Bem, imagine se eu não fosse? Se eu fosse tipo a Emily Jones? Você me jogaria da janela do dormitório!

Pensando bem, eu NUNCA me imagino sendo uma das constantes conquistas de James Potter.

Puff...

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Pára de fazer doce e CONTA LOGO COMO FOI BEIJAR JAMES POTTER!

LC – a volta daquela que ainda não se foi completamente!

**(_Excede as Expectativas_)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Correção: como foi ser BEIJADA por James Potter e não o contrário. Quero dizer, eu não BEIJEI ele e sim fui atacada por aquele...aquele Ser Sem Denominação Bastante Boa.

Você quer saber como foi o apocalipse? Bem, foi meio...

Deixa pra lá. Quando eu tiver em melhores condições eu te conto.

**Nota da Autora: **Vingança! Esse capítulo me pareceu corrido e meio caótico, mas foi preciso. De todos os capítulos, esse foi o que eu menos gostei porque me pareceu mais curto e longo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas se tranqüilizem queridos, porque no próximo capítulo eu me diverti a beça escrevendo-o.

Quero que entendam que a LC vai se redimir por ter feito o James beijar a Lily – embora eu saiba que vocês devem estar agradecendo a mim silenciosamente por ela ter feito aquela pequena intriga – e a Lily, como ficou claro, se vingou de uma maneira bem bizarra mesmo.

Mas enfim, espero que tenham vontade de ler o próximo capítulo depois dessa aberração.

Aos Reviews!

**ArthurCadarn - **Nossa. Eu também meio que fiquei sem palavras pra descrever seu review...Obrigadíssima, querido.

**Dani – **Meu ego tem nome e sobrenome, ás, ele agradece pelos elogios, querida. Espero que você não morra. Quero dizer, eu preciso de você viva para me mandar reviews, correto?

**22k – **Plano? Bem, James é cheio de planos nas mangas mas invariavelmente nunca dão certo, né? Torça para que esse dê. Obrigada, fofolete!

**JhU Radcliffe – **A Lily é, além de psicótica e nervosa, ciumenta ao extremo. Você ainda vai ver muitas crises de ciúmes. Nesse capítulo, por exemplo. Mas obrigada pelos reviews. AGORA VOCÊ NÃO PODE DIZER QUE EU DEMOREI! EM MENOS DE UMA SEMANA UM CAPÍTULO NOVO! É o espírito natalino, eu acho.

Prometo que vou ler a sua fanfic também e pare de depreciá-la porque pelo amor de DEUS, qualquer um pode fazer melhor que eu, fofolete. Espere por um review meu!

**Fezinha Evans – **Apesar de não ir muito com a cara de Harry Potter, você tem razão. Se esses dois não se resolverem (o que não vai acontecer, aliás) nadica de Harryzinho pra Ginevra (vomitando no banheiro). Enfim, obrigada pelo review, querida. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Muitíssimo importante! Aahh... Teve uma continuação de Os dez motivos, mas não sei se você vai gostar como a primeira... (;

**Jehssik –** Agora você meio que sabe que antigamente a LC tinha uma quedinha pelo Sirius, mas não fique achando que ela ainda é apaixonada ou algo assim, ok?

Certo, a história da famosa coruja de James Potter. Na verdade o nome dela (Marimbunda) é uma junção infeliz de Mari e bunda com um charmoso M no meio pra incrementar. Em outras palavras, a coruja meio que leva as minhas principais características.

Sobre eu emprestar o Sirius pra você... Eu só digo talvez quem sabe num outro momento, quando ele não estiver tão ocupado procurando o poema cafona e o trasgo de pelúcia, certo?

**Ly Black - **Muito obrigada, fofolete. E boa sorte com sua fic, too!

**Thaty – **Ela não sabe, mas é TOTALMENTE apaixonadinha por ele já. E o doce ainda vai render mais alguns capítulos, então paciência. Enquanto isso, muito obrigada pelo review, boneca!

**Linah Black – **James? Chato? Nossa! Eu gostaria de um chato assim correndo atrás de mim. De qualquer forma, beijos na sua testa e espero seu review no próximo capítulo, tá legal? Muito obrigada pelo apoio, querida.

**Gra Evans – **Beijos na ponta do nariz pra você, fofolete, porque eu realmente gosto muitíssimo dos teus reviews!

**Mel Black Potter – **Lily é adorável, até mesmo com a irmã. Embora eu ache que Petúnia merece todas as azarações do mundo por ser tão escrota. Mas quem sou eu, não é mesmo? Muito agradecida que tenha apreciado o capítulo. Espero que goste desse também.

**Mellanie Black – **Me sinto honrada então, por saber que está acompanhando a minha. Quero dizer, muito obrigada mesma pela força e pela moral, querida!

**Julinha Potter – Os foras vão começar a diminuir até porque você e qualquer pessoa sã percebem que a Lily já está tão xonadinha que dá nojo. HAHAHAHAHA! Obrigada pelo review, querida!**

**Cissy Belly Black – Muito obrigada, ó Espírito Natalina, por ter me dado a alegria do review da fofolete Cissy B. Black! Muitíssimo importante. De verdade. **

**PESSOAS!** Quero desejar um maravilhoso ano novo pra vocês! Que vocês façam muito sucesso na virada e que na contagem regressiva vocês tipo assim, sejam agarradas por um cara tão gato que será indescritível narra-lo.

Espero também que 2007 seja luz pra todos, inclusive pra mim (estou precisando ;)

**Próximo capítulo – **Lily FINALMENTE descreve como foi o beijo entre ela e James.

Lc tem um plano bastante bom para James conquistar o respeito de Lil.

FELIZ ANO NOVO, FOFOLEEEETES!!!


	7. Todos contra Lily

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo cinco: Todos contra Lily e a favor de Jamie-duff-duff**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Mitche Featherstone

Sua frase preferida é: "Não perca seu tempo com barangas"... Bem, a _minha_ frase preferida é algo como: "Não desperdice um só segundo com idiotas".

O que nos leva ao velho e clichê: Acabou, Mitche.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso porque se a Lil descobre que estou novamente 'confraternizando com o inimigo', James, eu sou uma pessoa morta.

Mas o motivo dessa carta é para o próprio bem dela, se é que você me entende. Quero dizer, qual garoto insiste na mesma garota durante tipo...dois anos, não é mesmo?

E por eu me sentir imensamente culpada pelo fato de eu ter sido a responsável por ela atualmente te odiar mais um pouco, eu vou te ajudar a conquistar o respeito dela.

Conhecendo a Lil como eu conheço, quando você conquistar o respeito dela, James, pode acreditar que vai ser muito fácil fazê-la se apaixonar por você também.

Aqui vai uma lista prática e resumida das coisas que você não deve fazer DE JEITO NENHUM:

1. Não azare indefesos e nem os piores assassinos do mundo. Lily odeia qualquer tipo de violência física – o que, você _tem_ que concordar comigo, é bem irônico, já que ela é muito violenta quando se trata de você.

2. Não saia com nenhuma garota. Nem mesmo escondido. Vocês garotos não sabem, mas nós garotas ficamos sabendo de tudo o que vocês fazem quando vamos juntas ao banheiro.

3. Não tente contatos físicos. Você vai ver como vai ser triplamente melhor quando ELA tentar ao invés de VOCÊ.

4. Mantenha-se na linha. Sem confusões, sem detenções idiotas.

5. (e o principal) PEÇA DESCULPAS A TODOS AQUELES QUE UM DIA VOCÊ PREJUDICOU.

Espero que isso ajude.

PS: Se for responder a essa carta, não use sua coruja estúpida e sim uma das dóceis e discretas corujas da torre. Obrigada.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Você está pedindo para eu não ser _eu mesmo_, praticamente.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Se todas as atitudes idiotas que você já teve com os outros, significa ser você mesmo, Potter, então eu tenho me enganado sobre você.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ok, nem todas.

Eu confesso que parte das 'ações idiotas' são pra chamar a atenção da Lil – o que absolutamente nunca funcionou com ela, mas funcionou com várias outras garotas.

Eu posso tentar todos os itens se você me garantir que vai realmente facilitar para mim.

James

PS: Pedir desculpas a todos que você já prejudicou. Humm...Certo, isso incluiu o _Seboso_?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Eu garanto.

LC

PS: Definitivamente.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Lily Evans, eu não vou acreditar que:

1- você está com dor de cabeça

2- você está muito ocupada agora – porque você NÃO ESTÁ!

3- você não se importou por ter sido beijada por ele.

Apenas diga logo como foi.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Dessa vez não é uma desculpa. Eu REALMENTE estou ocupada!

Lil

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Humm...Fazendo o que, se escondendo no banheiro dessa vez?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Pra sua informação, Conrad, eu estou tentando terminar com o Mitche!

Não me atrapalhe!

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Ai meu MERIN!!!

Esse é, definitivamente, o seu dia de sorte!

Adivinha o que a Lily está fazendo agora?

T-E-R-M-I-N-A-N-D-O COM O MITCHE!

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Certo... Você está terminando com o Mitche.

O que ele fez? Quero dizer, ele não era o cara mais compreensível do mundo?

Responda rápido, Lil. Você sabe que eu vomito quando me fazem esperar por muito tempo.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Uma _longa_ história, na verdade... Outra hora eu te conto porque nesse exato momento ele está vindo até mim.

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

ELA ESTÁ TERMINANDO COM O FEATHERSTONE!!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Pontas acabou de me contar que a Evans está terminando com o namorado homofóbico.

E VOCÊ, Aluado, quando vai nos contar _aquilo_?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Rabicho

Lily Evans está terminando com Mitche Featherstone.

Agora faça o que você mais sabe fazer e espalhe essa informação para o mundo.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Estou esperando o momento certo, só isso.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

"Esperando o momento certo"?

Pelo amor de Merlin, você está parecendo uma _velha virgem!_

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Desculpe, mas a única velha virgem que eu conheço (e mesmo assim não tecnicamente, até porque se ela fosse tão virgem e pura quanto...humm, a Tonks, por exemplo, ela não teria tido a família da qual você faz parte) é a sua avó. Depois de séculos sem sexo o hímen dela deve ter se restaurado automaticamente.

E, bem, nós dois sabemos que eu não sou uma _moça_ e muito menos virgem.

Certo, dane-se.

Aluado.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Humm...O que a minha prima tem a ver com essa história da minha avó? Quero dizer, desde quando você _pensa_ ou usa como exemplo a Tonks, Aluado?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Não sei do que você está falando.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sra. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Oi, amor, é a mamãe!

Papai está viajando e eu fiquei encarregada de responder suas cartas.

Como você está? Está certo que eu não entendo muito bem toda essa problemática de magia e de corujas-correios, mas você bem que poderia escrever alguma coisa para mim, sabe como é, me dizendo como está sua vidinha.

Eu estou acompanhando toda essa história de casamento, meu anjo, e sinceramente estou muito feliz! Estou pensando na cor do seu vestido. Naturalmente branco já não está tanto na moda e...convenhamos, depois de tantos pretendentes, você não pode ser completamente _pura_.

Pode deixar, não digo nada pro papai.

Mas aqui vão algumas dicas da sua mãe para você não deixar esse rapaz, o James, escapar tão fácil (e funcionou muito bem com seu pai, querida):

1. Use mais daquelas calças de ginásticas. Os homens gostam muito quando podem ver as nossas curvas. Não se esqueça de raspar as pernas também.

E quando faltar a luz – eu não sei se isso é possível aí –vista as maravilhosas calças de ginástica e fique esperando pelo corredor. É tiro e queda, querida!

2. Tente fazer aqueles biscoitos de chocolate. O apetite (não o sexual, apesar desse ser também uma boa solução) masculino é uma forma segura para prender um homem.

3. Não se esqueça da proteção, meu amor. E se precisar, use esponja e gelo. Eu não sei o tamanho do James, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Lily, querida, _é sério_. Não deixe esse James escapar facilmente de você! Pelo que seu pai me disse, ele é realmente um bom rapaz e é claramente apaixonado por você.

Espero que tenha gostado da torta de limão e espero que tenha DIVIDIDO ela com James, porque nós duas sabemos da sua tendência a engordar, não é mesmo?

Beijos,

Mamãe.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sra. Evans

Ai meu DEUS!

Mamãe, eu não vou me casar com James Potter!

Quando o papai chega?

É simplesmente impossível manter um diálogo com você! Você tem tomado todos os seus remédios?

E, mamãe, eu nunca poderia OLHAR para os países baixos dele porque eu não me sinto nem remotamente atraída por James Potter!

Lil.

PS: Não tem como a luz faltar. Pode acreditar! Eu já tentei isso. Mas não com o POTTER, é claro.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sra. Evans

Para: James Potter

Querido, aqui é a mãe da Lily.

Eu não sei muito bem como funciona o correio de vocês, de qualquer forma, espero que você receba essa carta!

Eu estava pensando e você _sabe_ como a Lil é fechado e nunca diz nada sobre os namorados dela para nós, então estava pensando se você não tem uma foto sua para poder me mandar.

Sabe como é, se vai ter um casamento, acho razoável que eu conheça o noivo da minha filha antes do casório.

Muito obrigada, querido.

Sra. Evans

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sra. Evans

Cara Sra. Evans,

Como está seu marido? Ele lhe contou que apreciei imensamente a sua torta de limão?

Acho perfeitamente compreensível que você, tipo assim, queira me conhecer antes do (inevitável) casamento. Estou mandando uma foto trouxa para a senhora, pode deixar.

Não repare muito no cabelo, parece que nem mesmo magia faz com que ele se..._ acalme_.

Mande lembranças a Arturo.

Atenciosamente,

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sra. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Lil, meu amor, sou eu de novo.

Você está louca? Como você pode deixar esse Pedacinho do Céu voar para longe de você?

Quando você diz que não se sente atraída por um homem como James Potter você só pode estar brincando, querida! Como eu já disse, ele é um Pequeno Pedaço do Paraíso!!

A não ser, é claro, que você também tenha aquelas inclinações ao homossexualismo como Anitta Formelli, neta da Sra. Fornelli...Mas, bem, eu acho que toda essa história de lésbica não combina muito com você. Quero dizer, você namorou praticamente um time inteiro de futebol!!

Siga meus conselhos, querida, e observe os paises baixos sim. Você não sabe, naturalmente, o que é ser casada, mas você _tem_ que ver se o que vai te levar ao céu todas as noites é o bastante para você antes de tomar uma decisão importante.

James Potter é lindo, querida. Como você pode dizer não a um homem desses?

Até mesmo Petúnia olhou umas duas vezes para a foto!

Com amor,

Mamãe.

PS: E ele gostou da torta, querida. Então _certamente _vai gostar dos seus biscoitos!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ai meu DEUS, eu vou vomitar. Até mesmo minha mãe está do lado do Potter idiota!

O que eu faço, LC?!?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

O que você faz? Oh, eu vou lhe dizer o que você deve fazer:

DESCREVA DETALHADAMENTE COMO FOI O BEIJO, DROGA!

Estou ficando muito, muito ansiosa, Lil. Isso não é bom.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ok, eu esperava um pouco de sensibilidade da sua parte, mas eu acho que me enganei.

Quero dizer, minha mãe me mandou usar calças de ginástica! _Para conquistar o Potter_!!

Quando você for uma amiga melhor, me avise e ai então eu posso pensar no caso de contar como foi AQUELA aberração que você chama de beijo!

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Se depender da sua sogra, o vestido de noiva já está encomendado, James!

Como está indo com a lista?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Está bem! Calças de ginástica realmente foram difícil de engolir, mas sua mãe só está preocupada com a sua vida amorosa, Lil. Nada mais normal!

Pense nisso.

E me descreva logo como foi a 'aberração' e, quem sabe depois nós podemos nos juntar para falar mal dele e usar um pouco de magia negra...você sabe, só pra te distrair um pouco!

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Apesar de ser uma idéia tentadora, você nunca usaria magia negra contra o seu novo amiguinho, LC.

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sra. Evans

Mamãe, como a senhora sabe que Potter é lindo? Não que eu concorde com você ou algo parecido, é claro.

Só me diga como.

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Bem, eu comecei pedindo desculpas a todas as garotas que eu iludi – não que, você sabe, eu tenha feito isso de propósito.

Amanda Curry disse: "Potter, Potter... Você não vai me enganar outra vez se é isso que você está pensando em fazer. Só porque está tentando ser o bom moço não quer dizer que eu vá esquecer do que você me fez!"

Quero dizer, porque vocês mulheres são tão rancorosas?

Humm...Por falar em rancor, você poderia tentar extrair informações da Lil por mim? Eu quero muito saber como foi terminar com o idiota do namorado dela. Ou ex-namorado (pausa para que eu possa saborear essas palavras).

De qualquer forma, se ele pisou na bola com a minha garota, por favor, me diga logo para que eu possa ter mais um motivo pra quebrar a cara do babaca!

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sra. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Oi, querida.

É a mamãe.

Vou responder rápido porque eu estou atrasada para a confraternização da vizinhança (você sabe, aquela reuniãozinha que nós fazemos de dois em dois meses...).

Bem, James me mandou uma foto que ele disse ser trouxa, mas sinceramente eu não achei que ele tem cara de trouxa, querida. Estou mandando pra você.

De qualquer forma ele é modesto. Mas uma qualidade para ele, hein, Lil?

Um grande beijo,

Mamãe.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

ELE MANDOU UMA FOTO DELE PARA A MINHA MÃE!

TIPO "MORFEU, O BRUXO PROSTITUTO PROCURA" ¹!!!

Como ele _ousa_?!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Ei, seu PERVERTIDO! Quem mandou você enviar uma foto sua pra minha mãe, hein?

Quer que eu acabe com a sua raça, _Morfeu_?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Ela só queria conhecer o futuro genro, amor. Nada mais natural!

Se você quiser, eu te mando uma foto também. Mas uma foto bruxa, que possa te mandar vários beijos e algumas piscadelas. O que você acha?

James... ou melhor, Morfeu.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Eu acho que você é louco!

L-O-U-C-O!!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Humm...Ele mandou uma foto dele para sua mãe. E daí?

EU QUERO SABER SOBRE O BEIJO, CARAMBA!

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

EU NÃO ESTOU EM CONDIÇÕES PSCIQUICAS DE CONTAR OU DESCREVER NADA, LC.

MUITO MENOS FALAR SOBRE ABERRAÇÕES APOCALÍPCAS!!!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu sei que não é o melhor momento (a Evans está gritando bem alto e talvez vocês duas precisam mesmo conversar), mas você tem certeza de que não quer sair comigo?

Quero dizer, você já me mandou presentes e uma declaração de amor antes. Não é possível que todo esse amor tenha evaporado do nada, Lauren.

Qualquer coisa, se mudar de idéia, me avise.

Sirius.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Black,

Entenda:

NEM EM SONHOS!

E o meu amor platônico não evaporou do nada, ele foi se apagando aos poucos ao longo de três anos que eu estive apaixonada por você.

Você entendeu bem? ESTIVE – está definitivamente no passado.

Conrad.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Ah, merda.

(Eu não iria pedir isso a você, é claro, porque é realmente constrangedor pedir o que eu vou pedir a um garoto e...SURPRESA! Você _é_ um garoto!)

Você pode, por favor, descrever o Apocalipse?

Lily não quer me contar de jeito nenhum!

Grata,

LC.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Claro! Francamente, porque você não me pediu _antes_?

Foi o seguinte:

Depois que eu recebi a sua carta, que claramente foi maldosa a ponto de me fazer ir até Lil e estragar todas as minhas chances para um romance...

Bem, depois _disso_ eu fui até o salão comunal, cantarolando uma música qualquer das Fadas Mordentes; realmente disposto a iniciar uma relação romântica e começar a viver com intensidade os dias felizes _nos quais Lily faria uma presente participação_.

Então a Mulher Gorda me olhou e disse:

"É o seu dia, Jamie-duff-duff (?)" e seu enorme corpo dentro da moldura me possibilitou a entrada e segundos depois eu estava lá, no salão comunal da Grifinória, tendo uma adorável visão de Lily Evans fazendo seus deveres ao lado de Cathy Mor – alguma coisa – (aquela que ficou pelada na nossa última comemoração da Taça do Quadribol).

_Você disse_ que _ela tinha dito_ que _eu tinha conseguido_ o que _eu queria_ então...

A oportunidade estava lá, escrevendo, num canto vagamente iluminado pela lareira e eu comecei a sentir... (não conte a ela, por favor) tesão por toda aquela situação.

Foi quando ela percebeu que eu estava lá parado olhando pra ela e ela soltou um clássico muxoxo e revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Então eu disse: "Ei, Lil"

E ela respondeu toda nervosa: "É Evans pra você, Potter!"

"Evans, pode vir aqui um segundo? É importante."

E ela _veio_. Quero dizer, ela não me ignorou, não me azarou nem me xingou nem nada disso que eu estou acostumado. Na verdade ela _veio_ até _mim_ caminhando tão devagar que eu não tive dúvidas que eu poderia beijar ela ali mesmo.

É claro que eu _não podia_, mas tudo bem.

"O que é, Potter? Espero que seja muito importante porque agora mesmo eu estou tentando..." – só que aí eu meio que interrompi ela. Eu sei que é falta de educação interromper as pessoas assim, mas francamente, qualquer garota ficaria feliz se fosse interrompida daquela forma por mim, mas estamos falando de Lily Evans.

Você deve supor que foi ali que eu meio que agarrei ela e tudo o mais. Eu pude ouvir no fundo algumas exclamações tipo "Finalmente ele conseguiu!" que eu ignorei solenemente até porque, você sabe, eu estava beijando _Lily Evans_!

E essa seria a parte que eu descreveria como foi, mas eu não sei se você quer detalhes específicos como localidades anatômicas ou coisas do tipo, então eu resumo algo que não deve ser resumido: ela é perfeita pra mim, LC.

Eu digo isso porque eu já beijei milhares de garotas antes e em nenhuma dela eu senti tanta química, tanta sincronia, tanto..._ tesão_!

De qualquer forma, quando as coisas estavam realmente esquentando (eu estava realmente excitado com o fato dela não ter se afastado ou me estuporado) e nós estávamos ignorando as outras pessoas no salão, eu meio que fui andando pra frente e ela foi andando logicamente pra trás.

Humm...Essa é a parte em eu meio que faço ela se sentar. Basicamente eu tenho que interromper aquilo que eu denomino como perfeito e similares e justamente quando eu interrompo (com intenções de continuar, naturalmente da minha parte) ela "acorda" do transe em que ela se encontrava.

Eu não preciso dizer que depois que ela recuperou a "sanidade" dela, ela ficou toda "Você tem cinco segundos de vida, Potter. Aproveite e explique-se" como um robô ou algo assim.

"Lily, você disse a Lauren que eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria..." – desculpe, mas por questões de sobrevivência eu tive que te delatar.

Ela não disse nada depois disso e se trancou no dormitório das garotas. Bem, o resto você já sabe.

Espero ter satisfeito a sua curiosidade.

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Ai, DEUS, James! Você já pensou em escrever um livro? "Os foras que levei de Lily Evans", por exemplo?

Bem, desculpe por isso. Mesmo. Garanto que quando a escola começar a comentar sobre o 'Potter-Arrependido', ela vai cair aos seus pés, Jamie-duff-duff!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Olha, pra quem diz que ODEIA o "Maldito Potter", você até que reagiu bem quando ele te beijou, hein...

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

O que, andou perguntando para as pessoas como foi o Apocalipse? Não sabia que você estava assim tão desesperada!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

A única desesperada aqui é você. E eu não precisei interrogar as testemunhas que viram o Apocalipse acontecer.

Adivinha como eu soube?

James Potter, o próprio!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu aposto que ele deve ter aumentado cada ação e tornado a coisa mais romântica do mundo.

Vou te dizer uma coisa, LC, James Potter é um crápula mentiroso! Não acredite em uma única palavra que ele diz!

A propósito, eu achei que você fosse _minha_ amiga, não _dele_! Portanto eu achei que você acreditaria em mim, não nele!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Parece que você não está entendendo muito bem, mas VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA para que eu pudesse acreditar – ou não – eu você.

Então não reclame se agora eu acho que você A-M-O-U ser beijada por ele, Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Não seja ridícula, LC.

Eu jamais iria gostar de ser beijada por um crápula mentiroso!

Certo, você realmente precisa saber como foram às coisas realmente – dessa vez sem mentiras Potterianas!

Eu estava fazendo meu dever de Poções na minha habitual mesa no salão comunal quando o dito cujo chega fazendo todo aquele barulho insuportável que eu já até estou acostumada a ouvir.

Então eu continuei fazendo meu dever.

O problema é que ele ficou lá parado como um idiota, olhando pra mim, o que me incomodou imensamente porque normalmente ele diz coisas como "Quer sai comigo" e não, você sabe, ficar PARADO, sem nenhuma ação ou ... Que seja. Ele ficou parado e eu tive que olhar pra ele tipo "O que foi, idiota?" – ao que ele não respondeu, então eu decidi ignora-lo e voltar ao meu dever.

"Ei, Lil." – o velho Potter de sempre.

"É Evans pra você, Potter" – eu disse. Quero dizer, ele me ignorar durante toda a vida e de uns tempos pra cá ele se sente no direito de me chamar de LIL?

"Evans, pode vir aqui um segundo? É importante."

Foi nessa hora que a Lily Muito Boazinha Evans ficou curiosa. Existem momentos muito ruins para você sentir curiosidade e aquele momento era um desses.

Eu fui, como uma garota bondosa e muito preocupada com os outros que eu sou.

"O que é, Potter? Espero que seja muito importante porque agora mesmo eu estou tentando..."

Eu iria dizer que estava tentando fazer meu dever de Poções e que eu achava que seria uma perda total de tempo se ele continuasse insistindo em me chamar pra sair JÁ QUE EU NUNCA VOU ACEITAR, mas _você sabe_, então o Apocalipse aconteceu.

Sem mais nem menos, aliás.

Numa hora ele estava a três ou quatro passos longe de mim e num instante ele estava ME agarrando na frente de TODO mundo!

Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, LC, ele é rápido DEMAIS em certos aspectos.

Quero dizer, meu cérebro estacou porque a coisa que eu menos esperava que acontecesse, ESTAVA acontecendo.

Quero dizer, ACORDA?! Quem deu permissão, meu Deus do céu?

Argh. Toda essa história está me dando náuseas.

Pra mim CHEGA!

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ok. Eu não vou mais te forçar a nada, está bem?

Só me conte como foi terminar com o Mitche.

PS: James beija bem?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Como eu já disse, é uma longa história.

Você se lembra de um boato que Lexie Morgan estava saindo com um mais velho? Bem, todas nós (garotas) ficamos ao redor dela para que ela nos contasse como é sair com alguém mais velho e ela deve ter se achado 'a garota mais experiente do mundo', certo?

Bem, agora _eu_ posso sentir que sou a garota mais experiente do mundo por que... SURPRESA!

Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

Eu estava muito abalada emocionalmente por ter sido agarrada a força (eu já disse a porcaria que foi) quando eu viro o corredor de terceiro andar e ESCUTO _gemidos_, LC.

Não _foi_ uma coisa _bonita_.

E então eu tive a pior e mais rica experiência da minha vida!

Eu vi Mitche se agarrando com não só uma garota, mas com TRÊS! Você tem noção do que é isso?

Você me conhece, LC, eu não deixaria os quatro pervertidos respirarem por muito tempo. Eu simplesmente TINHA que acabar com cada um deles!

Eu já estava preparando minha varinha quando Mitche olhou pra mim, todo pervertido e disse num tom insolente que eu NUNCA tinha ouvido de pessoa nenhuma do MUNDO. Nem mesmo do Potter, LC!

"Quer se juntar a nós, amor?"

Ah, claro. Como se EU fosse como ELE!!!

Eu não sei, só de pensar sobre isso eu tenho vontade de vomitar. Tudo bem você juntar suas amigas e pagarem um dançarino de conga, mas nunca, nunca, GEMER EM PLENO CORREDOR E DEIXAR QUE UM IDIOTA (porque naturalmente Mitche, aquele desgraçado é um idiota, pior até que o Potter!) TIRE AS SUAS ROUPAS!!! E COM OUTRAS TRÊS GAROTAS, LC!!!

É claro que eu tive o cuidado de gravar cada um dos três rostos femininos. Amanhã mesmo todos em Hogwarts vão ficar sabendo dessa perversidade (eu não consigo encontrar uma palavra que descreva melhor) toda!

Afinal de contas, COMO ELE OUSA?!

PS: Eu não sei, porque você não pergunta a ele se EU beijo bem, humm?

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Lil beija bem?

Só uma pergunta.

PS: Parece que Mitche foi flagrado com mais três garotas numa situação completamente constrangedora. Lily está bem... _bem normal_ pra quem acaba de presenciar isso, praticamente.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Certo, então oficialmente Mitche é um babaca. Mas e daí? Você não parece muito afetada com esse tipo de descoberta.

E me diga coisas vitais que nem você nem James falaram: Ele (Potter) passou a mão em você?

Ele (Potter) beija bem ou não? Não é possível que você não saiba!

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ela está perguntando?

PS: _Obrigado_, LC. É sempre _bom_ saber dessas coisas...

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Humm... Vamos dizer que eu não estava muito apaixonada por Mitche. Quero dizer, ele é bastante gostoso e tudo o mais, mas FRANCAMENTE! Se fosse pra me trair, que fosse com uma de cada vez!

Homens...

Mãos: Na minha cintura, respeitosamente.

Beijo: Escala de zero a cinco? Três, no máximo.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Você _pode _responder?

LC

PS: Você só colocou as mãos na cintura dela? Você quer o que, um prêmio de Homem mais Puritano do Mundo?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ele ganhou pontos com você, certo? Quero dizer, que tipo de homem te beija e coloca as mãos na sua cintura? Seu avô?

E na escala de zero a cinco, três é uma pontuação bem alta, você sabe. Pelo menos para alguém que diz que odeia solenemente o ato de James _respirar_!

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Humm... Então ela não contou _o detalhe_, certo? (nem você percebeu nas entrelinhas)

Espera. Será que ela não _percebeu_?

De qualquer forma ela beija muito bem. Parece muito experiente nisso (como se já não fosse óbvio...).

Respondi a sua pergunta?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Não vou nem comentar sua provocação.

Aliás, vou comentar sim.

Nós duas sabemos que, para um cara ter tanta fama (boa) em um lugar verdadeiramente grande, os rumores provavelmente são verdadeiros e eu constatei, muito infelizmente, que os rumores aplicados ao Potter são... _mais ou menos_ verdadeiros.

Mas isso não muda o fato dele ser um idiota.

Um idiota que beija _razoavelmente_ bem.

Lil

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Será possível que você e Lil sejam tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo?!

QUE DETALHE, EM QUAL ENTRELINHA E O PRINCIPAL, QUE AÇÃO VOCÊ FEZ E QUE ELA (supostamente) NÃO PERCEBEU?

Anda logo, Potter. E mande seu amigo Black parar de me mandar corujas com bombons e afins. CHOCOLATES ENGORDAM!

E definitivamente não são meus preferidos.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu disse ao Almofadinhas para parar de mandar bombons, então ele vai mandar flores. A propósito, quais são as suas favoritas, LC?

Voltando ao detalhe e as entrelinhas, leia as cartas que eu te mandei e tire uma conclusão.

Bem, de qualquer forma, você vai ler a palavra "Excitado" no mínimo duas vezes, eu acho

E o fato de Lil e eu sermos parecidos é algo óbvio e consumado. Não é como se fosse, você sabe, _uma novidade_.

Eu tenho que dormir agora. Não esqueça de me responder sobre a sua preferência sobre flores amanhã.

Acho que você vai ter alguns problemas com o Almofadinhas... Mas, _bem_, você mandou um trasgo de pelúcia pra ele, não é mesmo?

James – com muito, muito sono mesmo.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

SUA PEQUENA VACA PERVERTIDA!

Anda provocando muitas EREÇÕES no nosso querido JAMES, humm?

Você não me contou – aliás, deve ter sido proposital -, mas eu fiquei sabendo que você está mexendo com as _duas_ cabeças do seu amado Potter... E não _negue_!

Fontes seguras me disseram isso.

Vai contudo, DOMADORA DE PÊNIS!

LC

**Nota da Autora: **Crianças...

Ui! Minhas fofoletes maravilhosa! Desculpem-me realmente pela demora. Vocês sabem, _férias_ SÃO_ férias_!

Mas aqui está outro capítulo novíssimo e nossa, eu devo dizer que é um dos grandes!!

Gostaram da Sra. Evans na sua participação especial? Sinceramente, de todos as personagens, é com ela que eu mais me identifico!

**¹MORFEU, O BRUXO PROSTITUTO PROCURA, o que é? **Só um personagem de um livro bruxo onde Morfeu naturalmente era um prostituto que anda pelo mundo a procura de alguém para amar. Lily citou o livro porque uma das características marcantes de Morfeu é dar uma foto sua para a sua próxima conquista.

Aos reviews, minhas queridas e queridos!

**Juh. – **Muitíssimo obrigada, querida! Fic honrada por saber que está gostando das minhas fics! O papai da Lil é realmente uma figura, mas sinceramente, eu gosto mais da mamãe dela... HIAUHIAUAO! Até a próxima, querida!

**Mel Black Potter – **O meu natal foi aquela coisa de sempre...Peru e tudo o mais. Não ganhei presentes, mas ganhei dinheiro o que, na minha opinião é muito melhor!

LC é uma ótima amiga...Nesse capítulo ela praticamente foi a porta voz do casalzinho 20!

De qualquer forma, estou meio atrasada na atualização e eu sinceramente espero que você tenha tido um ótimo ano novo! (O meu também não foi grande coisa...Família, né?)

**Sacerdotiza – **Desculpe a demora... O que eu posso dizer é que eu espero que 2007 seja um excelente ano pra você também, vivíssima! HUAIHAIUHAOA!!

**Dani - **Deve ter sido porque eu vi o filme uns dias antes de escrever o capítulo, eu acho. E por Sirius ser REALMENTE um grande Caçador de Vaginas... Obrigada pelo review, querida!

**.Miss.H.Granger. – **Obrigada, fofolete!! Muito bom saber que você está adorando! A cara do James poderia dar uma boa foto...Como ele poderia imaginar que a Lil também gosta de diversidade, hein?

**Loueine – **Muito obrigada, querida! Há muitas fics de James&Lily que eu não tinha nem idéia que existiam e que são ótimas! Só que tem que ter paciência pra procurar, né? Realmente _muito_ obrigada!

**Thaty – **Desculpe a demora, sim, querida? Daqui pra frente vocês vão vendo nas entrelinhas que a Lil já está perdendo o autocontrole. E muito obrigada por comentar, ok?

**Lilys Riddle – **Está perdoada! (;

Você deve estar se perguntando o que o Aluado está tentando esconder dos Marotos, né? Bem...Acho que no próximo capítulo...

Sobre o Mitche, vocês vão saber como foi a reação dele ao saber que foi "traído", o que explicará aquela perversidade no corredor.

**Cla.V – **Muito obrigada pelos parabéns. A verdade é que vocês são tão maravilhosas ao mandarem tantos reviews que eu fico cada vez mais motivada. Muito obrigada mesmo! E, mesmo atrasada, espero que o seu ano também seja muito feliz!

**JhU Radcliffe – **É... O FF deve ter ficado de ressaca, no mínimo! Porque só agora eu recebi os reviews no meu e-mail! Eu tive que ficar entrando nas páginas de reviews do qualquer forma, nós amamos a maldade da Lily. Deve ser porque nós faríamos quase a mesma coisa se um chato (muito bonito e gostoso) ficasse correndo atrás de nós, certo?

Muito obrigada, Jhu!! Adoro seus reviews! (;

**Aly Black – **Então essa foi a primeira fic que você leu no ano? Espero que isso traga sorte para pelo menos uma de nós, né?

**Jehssik – **Que ótimo que você gosta da LC! E James ficou _tipo assim_ no mínimo pasmo quando soube a farta lista de caras que a Lily pegou... Mas nenhum se compara a ele, eu juro!

Sabe de uma coisa? James Potter ficaria ótimo em roupas de couro e com correntes no pulso, para que a Lily possa chicoteá-lo. Quero dizer, já que ele já está tão acostumado a sofrer, né?

HUIHUIHUIH! Amo seus reviews também!

Prometo que vou te dar o Sirius quando a fanfic acabar! o/

**Mari-Buffy – **Oi, xará! Obrigada pelo seu review! A idéia foi baseada no livro Garoto Encontra Garota, da Megzinha! (;

**Marcelaa Black – **VOCÊ _TAMBÉM_ FALA 'UI'!! UUI, QUE FODA!

LC e Sirius? Bem, você já deve perceber que ela gostava dele, mas não gosta mais, o que complica as coisas para o lado dele, né? Mas vamos ver o que eu posso fazer, querida!

Beijos afetadíssimos! (;

**Mellanie Black – **Ahh...Ignore o que eu disse sobre o capítulo ter sido curto e longo ao mesmo tempo. As vezes eu tenho uns distúrbios... Mas eu acho que eu quis dizer que ele foi curto em relação aos acontecimentos e longo no sentido de ter sido cansativo.

Na verdade eu não gostei muito, mas desse aqui eu gostei! Quero dizer, fala sério! A Mamãe da Lil não é tuuudo?

Obrigada pelo review, querida!

**Linah Black – **(correndo atrás de James Chato Potter)...É, você tem razão... _Quem não correria?_

**MoniMione – **Deus castiga as pessoas más. Tá vendo o que aconteceu com a Lil? Mitche Gostosão traiu ela com TRÊS GAROTAS! Mas opa! Essa é outra história, depois eu explico isso direito!

Aahh, sim! A reação de Arturo ao saber que a filha dele não é mais tão pura... BEM, eu também estou pagando pra ver! HUIAHIAA!!

Mas será que o James vai _contar_ pra ele?

MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, QUERIDAS! Eu já disse o quanto significa pra mim?

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Uma participação especial de Mitche e um pouco mais de action dentre Sirius e LC; Lily e James.

Ah, e FINALMENTE os Marotos vão descobrir o que o Aluado tá escondendo!

Obrigada a Dora, a beta fofa! (;

Beijos, fofoletes! (;

E **REVIEWS**, porque 30 páginas de word não é pra qualquer um!


	8. O mau humor de James Potter

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo seis: O mau humor de James Potter **ou **James Monossilábico **

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Você _precisa_ parar com isso, Potter.

Já não basta todas as torturas que você tem me feito passar todos esses anos, você agora se acha no direito de se intrometer na minha vida pessoal?

Juro que eu estava tentando ser paciente, Potter, mas A CORDA ESTOUROU, SEU ESTÚPIDO! O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

MERDA?

ESTOU ABSOLUTAMENTE CANSADA DE VOCÊ E DE TODOS OS SEUS SORRISOS ESTÚPIDOS PORQUE TODA VEZ QUE EU TE VEJO SORRIR, EU PENSO "O que esse idiota fez agora?"!!!

E DESSA VEZ, POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME OLHAR COM ESSA SUA CARA LAVADA E DIZER QUE NÃO FEZ NADA PORQUE EU E VOCÊ SABEMOS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Evans.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ok, o que eu fiz agora?

James – muito, muito irritado.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Você é muito inocente se acha que ela ainda divide alguma coisa comigo.

Ela está puta desde a última coruja que eu mandei na qual eu fiz uma brincadeirinha boba... Coisa a toa mesmo.

LC

P.S. Boa sorte.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Tá, eu sou um estúpido, um pervertido, um idiota, em débil mental, um ogro, um infame.

Sou tudo aquilo que você gritou agora a pouco na frente de todos os meus amigos.

Mas o que eu acho, Evans, é que no final, a única coisa que eu realmente sou é otário.

Você quer que eu não me intrometa mais nos seus assuntos?

Ok, pedido aceito.

Potter.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Potter?

Não sei... Ele me lembra vagamente eu mesma quando estou na TPM.

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Então a DdP¹ voltou a falar comigo?

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE DdP!!!

E responde logo a minha pergunta por que você e Potter estão bem amiguinhos ultimamente e obviamente você deve saber o que aconteceu.

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Não é por nada não, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

Você está meio... explosivo.

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Se você quiser saber, pergunte a ele.

Mas se você quiser um conselho, pare de ficar importunando as pessoas por nada, ok?

O que ele fez dessa vez?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu estou ótimo, obrigado.

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu não fico importunando a toa as pessoas, está bem? Eu sou uma garota calma, disciplinada, alegre e carinhosa.

Se eu estou nesse estado catatônico é culpa do Potter que se acha no direito de interferir nos MEUS assuntos!

O que ele fez agora? ELE SIMPLESMENTE FOI TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM O MITCHE!

E quando eu digo em conversinha, eu quero dizer "conversinha", já que ele (Mitche) está na Ala Hospitalar agora mesmo, tentando fazer com que suas orelhas parem de aumentar!

Agora diga ao seu amiguinho, LC, que apesar de achar que Mitche é um canalha de marca maior, eu ME RECUSO E ACEITAR QUE ELE ME DEFENDA!

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Não ligue para a Lily. São aqueles ataques de feminismo outra vez.

A propósito, ela me contou o que você fez. Sinceramente, James, estou cada dia mais orgulhosa de você!

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Não é pra tanto, Lil. Ele só quis te ajudar! Aliás, todas as vezes que você fica puta com James é porque ele de certa forma só quis se aproximar de você.

Acho que depois de tantos foras seus, é até compreensível que ele tenha se cansado de todo esse drama que você faz.

Mas esse é um motivo para você se animar, certo? Estamos falando de James Potter, o cara que você mais odeia!

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Você viu só como Pontas está estranho? Ele nem se importou quando a Lily ficou lá gritando todas aquelas coisas...

Será que é a segunda parte do Apocalipse?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Não mude de assunto, Aluado. Hoje você irá nos dizer que merda você está escondendo dos seus amigos!

Sobre o Pontas... Bem, acho que ele finalmente está reagindo como um homem e parando de lamber o chão por onde Lily Evans passou. Ou então está acontecendo outra vez. O Apocalipse, eu quero dizer.

Bem, pensando melhor, é provável que esteja acontecendo outra vez.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Se o motivo pelo qual você fez aquela cena ridícula foi porque eu tive uma conversa com o seu namoradinho idiota, bem, então _vá caçar pigmeus cabeçudos_, Evans!

Eu não sei você, mas eu costumo PROTEGER as pessoas que eu gosto e muito infelizmente você está incluída na lista.

E a não ser que você goste que seus namorados traiam você, eu não poderia cruzar os meus braços e ver você sendo traída de uma forma tão descarada.

De qualquer forma, Evans, eu estive pensando e talvez você tenha razão sobre mim. Talvez eu seja apenas um idiota que nunca desiste quando chama uma certa garota para sair e continua tentando sempre e sempre, mesmo depois de tantos não's.

Você tem razão. Quem sabe não seja melhor eu parar com essa obsessão idiota já que o seu tipo de cara é o que te trata como uma garota imbecil e te trai sempre que tem oportunidade.

Eu sou diferente. Mesmo que você esteja rindo com desdém dessa carta, eu SOU diferente. Você simplesmente não pode dizer "Não, Potter, você não é diferente" porque você NUNCA tentou descobrir se eu sou ou não.

Então, desculpa por ter te beijado a força aquele dia.

Desculpa por todos os meus pedidos incessantes esse tempo todo em que eu estive tentando fazer você acreditar em mim.

Desculpa se eu de alguma forma a ofendi quando fui tirar satisfação com o seu ex-namorado.

Se serve de consolo, Evans, eu vou parar de me meter na sua vida.

Estou de saco cheio dessa história idiota.

Potter.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Lauren... O que anda acontecendo com o mundo?

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ok, o que ele fez agora?

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Resumindo: Ele desistiu de mim e disse que não iria mais interferir nos meus assuntos.

O que, obviamente, é mentira.

Quero dizer, estamos falando de James Potter não é?

NÃO É?

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Está certo. Diga aos outros que eu vou contar 'a coisa' hoje a noite, no lugar de sempre.

E não se atrase dessa vez ou vou mudar de idéia.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Não que eu me importe nem nada... Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

Evans.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

E aí, Pontas? Aluado me contou que você está naqueles dias em que nenhum ser humano é totalmente autorizado para ir falar com você porque, num estado completamente desumano, você mataria todos nós, certo?

Só pra avisar que hoje é o tão esperado dia de sabermos o que Aluado tem escondido de nós durante todo esse tempo.

Qualquer coisa, mande uma coruja, seja lá onde você estiver.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Você não se importa.

Potter.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Pontas

Para: Aluado

Eu estarei lá.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Quantas vezes eu já te pedi um favor importante? _Nenhuma vez._ Quantas vezes você já me pediu um favor importante? _Milhares de vezes._

Leve isso em consideração e me fala um grande favor.

Descubra o que raios aconteceu com o Potter.

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Então você se importa com ele?

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Digamos que eu estou preocupada com a minha saúde física. Você sabe que é considerado normal quando alguém mata outra pessoa por obsessão e nós duas sabemos que ele andou obcecado por mim durante um longo tempo.

Talvez ele esteja tramando a minha morte ou coisa assim.

Por favor!

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Desculpa, Lil, mas eu acho que você deve resolver o problema sozinha.

(E não jogue na minha cara aquele seu favor quando eu pedi para você terminar meu dever de Adivinhação. E aquilo nem foi um grande favor!)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Ok. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco injusta com você (apesar de não gostar que dois rapazes briguem por mim causa), então eu deixo aqui o meu "sinto muito".

Evans.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Já são nove horas e quinze minutos e até agora eu não vi Black, Potter e nem Remus!

Você tem notícias deles?

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ai meu Deus, você está...

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Certo, agora eu estou realmente preocupada. Nove e meia, LC! O que será que aconteceu?

E o que você quis dizer com o "Ai meu Deus, você está..."

Sabe, LC, você costumava saber se expressar melhor.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Humm. Talvez você não tenha recebido a minha coruja, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o mundo.

Mas só para reafirmar, eu disse que eusintomuito. Não que, você sabe, eu esteja feliz por você ter colocado meu ex-namorado na Ala Hospitalar.

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Você está... oh, eu preciso de uma bebida alcoólica!

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Que diabos aconteceu com você? Que diabos aconteceu com o Potter? Que diabos aconteceu com o mundo para ele mudar tão drasticamente em apenas poucas horas??

E o que você quis dizer com "...você está...", caramba!

Lily – assustada com o mundo.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Certo. Você _ainda_ não respondeu. Algo completamente compreensível porque (eu reli a sua última carta, a longa e cheia de palavras feias) você claramente está chateado com alguma coisa.

(Volto a afirmar não que eu estou preocupada. Talvez um pouco, eu acho. Mas não totalmente, é claro.)

Eu só quero que você saiba, Potter, que eu não tenho inclinações amorosas por caras que traem. Na verdade eu tinha quase certeza que ele era um bom rapaz, depois que fez toda aquela serenata e tal.

E quando você diz que não é como o Mitche, eu nunca disse que você era. Desde o princípio vocês eram pessoas diferentes. E continuam sendo depois do acontecimento nojento envolvendo ele e todas aquelas piranhas mirins...

Se eu nunca te deu uma oportunidade para mostrar que você não era aquele estúpido, arrogante, desprezível e idiota James Potter... Bem, é porque você nunca pareceu disposto a mudar algumas atitudes suas.

Espero ter esclarecido um pouco as coisas para você, Potter.

Evans.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

LILY EVANS, VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITARIA O QUE EU ANDEI OUVINDO POR AÍ!

Fui tentar relaxar um pouco e beber um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, você sabe, só para tentar aliviar todo esse stress que nós estamos passando ultimamente.

E então, eu estava voltando para a Torre com minha blusa escondendo bombas de chocolates e tortinhas de caramelos (eu amo, amo, amo aqueles elfos-domésticos!) quando eu ouvi vozes naquela curva promissora no final do andar.

Como quem não quer nada eu andei até lá e me escondi por detrás da Velha com o Nariz Enrugado, aquela estátua idiota que eu sempre esbarro quando estou apressada.

"Você não pode estar falando sério..." – a voz de James falou para alguém.

"É. Você teria se divertido ainda mais com a cara do Aluado se você tivesse ido a reunião." – Aquele garoto que sempre tem comida disse. Acho que o nome dele é Peter.

(Pelo que eu sei, Aluado é o Remus. Almofadinhas é o Black. Só para deixar as coisas menos confusas.)

"Como foi a reação do Almofadinhas?"

"Ah" – Peter guinchou excitado. –"Ele ficou todo 'ãh? Minha prima?' e só depois ele começou a ficar pálido e meio vesgo. Se as garotas do fã clube do Sirius Black vissem..."

"Não que o Aluado... _você sabe_, tenha alguma culpa..."

"Claro que não." – James concordou rindo. –"Quem poderia imaginar que a Tonks escrevia poemas amorosos e mandava para o Aluado? Para o _Aluado_?"

"É... O mundo está dando uma grande reviravolta..." – Peter acrescentou filosoficamente e eu tenho que dizer que eu nunca pensei que ele soubesse formular frases, para começo de conversa...

E então...

(A parte que talvez interesse você, Lil)

"Porque você não apareceu?"

"Eu estive ocupado." – James respondeu rápido, parecendo pouco a vontade com toda a situação.

"Evans de novo?" – ofegou Peter.

"É... Parece que sim."

Bem, eu não sei o que você fez ou o que ele está pensando em fazer. Só digo uma coisa...

Estou chocada.

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Eu não parecia disposto a mudar minhas atitudes?

Certo, agora parece que eu estou menos disposto ainda, Evans

Não se importe, eu estou bem. E eu aceito suas desculpas. Só pra te deixar feliz, eu volto a dizer que eu cansei de tudo isso e vou te deixar em paz.

Era isso que você queria, não era?

Potter.

**Nota: **Queridas, queridos... PERDOEM ESSA AUTORA POR TE DEMORADO TANTO EM ATUALIZAR!

Mas vocês sabem, as férias acabaram e eu tenho me matado (só na primeira semana de aula o professor mandou 126 exercícios de matemática pra nós fazermos durante o carnaval. Ou seja, eu não tenho mais uma vida própria.) de estudar!

Mas eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês pela paciência e eu prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto assim.

Queria deixar claro que a idéia inicial era fazer o Remo se apaixona pela Tonks, mas ai ficaria um nojo de bizarro então eu inverti.

Eu sei que o Remo é bem mais velho que a Tonks, só que sonhar não custa nada, certo? E além do mais, vamos supor que Os Marotos estejam no sexto ano e a Tonks no primeiro.

De qualquer forma, essa situação maluca vai ser melhor abordada depois. (Eu amo tanto, tanto Tonks e Remo...)

E _nossa_! Quem aqui nunca imaginou que James Potter conseguiria ser tão frio com a Lily? (ergue as duas mãos).

Mas estava mais do que na hora do James dar um chega pra lá na Lily. Ela estava muito, muito chata com todo o "não me toque". Espero que isso sirva para ela aceitar logo que ela é apaixonada por James Potter de uma vez por todas!

**¹DdP, o que é isso?** A sigla significa Domadora de Pênis.

Quanto aos reviews... MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE MANDARAM!! SEM VOCÊS EU NÃO SERIA NADA!

**Marcelaa Black – **É, é... A Sra. Evans é a mãe mais safadinha da Terra. Espero que tenha gostado dela! (;

**JhU Radcliffe – **Nossa! Eu adoro muito todos esses reviews enormes que você me manda! Fico horas relendo só para continuar sorrindo como uma estúpida!

Mitche é um idiota. Ele não devia nem ter um lugarzinho na história para começar.

E eu estou de saco cheio da teimosia da Lily, isso explica o ponto final em toda essa lengalenga apavorante! Eu posso adiantar que no próximo capítulo vai começar uma fase nova na fic. Vai ser mais ou menos no final do ano, vocês sabem. Depois disso... O SÉTIMO ANO! \o/

**Fezinha Evans – **Muitíssimo obrigada, fofolete! Me desculpe mesmo pela demora! Eu até sonhei que James estava no meu quarto perguntando se eu tinha desistido da fic. Mas eu disse a ela que continuaria e faria as coisas entre ele e a Lily mudassem. Sabe, ele pareceu aliviado com isso porque, vocês sabem, deve ser chato ficar se humilhando tanto, né? ;(

Mas espero que você tenha gostado desse. Sem dúvida não é tão engraçado quanto o anterior, mas é novo. Você sabe. A história da Tonks ter uma paixão avassaladora por Remo ainda vai render.

Beijos, querida!

**Dani – **Muito, muito obrigada! Agora, quando você vir que E.E. está atualizada você vai pular de susto pela volta dos Mortos. (;

**22k – **Eu gosto da Sra. Evans... Eu tenho a leve impressão que eu serei uma mãe meio parecida com ela. HAHAHAHA. Coitados dos meus filhos...

Gratíssima pelo seu review, fofa! Muito, muito importante mesmo saber sua opinião!

**MoniMione – **Quer dar uma olhadinha na foto do James? Se você se interessar, eu tenho uma foto de um cara que eu sempre imagino como James Potter. Me add no msn se você quiser, ou me add no orkut e lá nós trocamos msn! (;

Sobre a Tonks ser muito mais nova... É, mas como eu já disse antes sonhar não custa nada e isso aqui é apenas uma fanfic! o/

**Mari-Buffy – **Na verdade é Mariana, com um n só, mas mesmo assim Marianas na essência! Me desculpe mesmo por ter demorado tanto para escrever esse capítulo. Não foi maldade, eu juro!

**Paty Felton – **Olha... A Domadora de Pênis foi meio pesado. Se eu fosse a Lily ficaria um dia inteiro sem falar com a LC. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Que ótimo que você está gostando! (;

**Bela Malfoy – **Atacada? Eu?! Imagine! (olha para a imensidão do céu). A culpa não é minha se o James só pensa naquilo, certo? ;)

Muito obrigada pelo review, querida! Espero que continua mandando reviews, mesmo que eu tenha demorado, você sabe, décadas para atualizar.

**Miss Huyu - **"Preguicite Aguda"? Eu sei como é. Eu sofro disso desde que eu nasci, então você está completamente perdoada! Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic! Quando a FairyTales da sua autoria, eu sinto muitíssimo, mas ainda não tive tempo para lê-la. Mas eu prometo que vou arranjar um tempinho para ler sua fic e comentar devidamente! Beijos, foufa!

**Mel Black Potter – **James está completamente aprovado pelos sogros! (sorri reconfortada). Agora só falta a Lily finalmente aceitar o fato e parar de ficar fazendo doce. (; Beijos, fofolete!

**TutyFrutty –** Muito obrigada mesmo, dona! Que bom que minha fic te faz rir! Eu fiquei supimpamente feliz quando li seu review. Super cute ele. Beijos pra você também!

**Lilys Riddle –** É. Realmente... O James parece ser o mais santo. Não! O Remo é o mais santo! o/ Você vai saber porque depois. Muito obrigada pela review, querida!

**Thaty –** TRINTA CAPÍTULOS? EU DISSE ISSO?? Se eu disse, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter falado no sentido literal, é claro. Mas de qualquer forma, queridíssima, muito obrigada pelo review! Eu só tenho a agradecer por vocês serem assim sempre tão fofas! (;

**Linah Black – **Gratíssima, foufa! Tomara que você continue gostando depois desse capítulo meio caído.. :9 Beijos e até a próxima, linda!

**.Miss.H.Granger. –** É. Quem diria... A Lily estava tão certa que ele era melhor que o James. AHAHAHA...Ela (a Lily) não tem sido muito inteligente ultimamente, né? Muitíssimo obrigada, querida!

**Mah Evans – **Sim!! Eu também adorei O Garoto da Casa ao Lado e Garoto encontra Garota. Adoro os livros da Meg, exeto Diário da Princesa que eu até gostava, mas começou a enrolar demais e ficar cansativa... A idéia vem daí sim. E que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado. Foi ótimo escreve-lo. Beijos!

**Ellen-Potter – **ME PERDOE:( EU SEI QUE EU MEREÇO UMA MALDIÇÃO IMPERDOÁVEL OU CEM INSETOS EM CIMA DE MIM, MAS EU JURO QUE NÃO FOI POR QUERER! (a consciência pesa nessas horas). Espero que você continue lendo a continuação... Você sabe, mesmo depois da barbaridade que foi eu sumir logo nessa hora... Beijundas, queridoca!

**Tahh Halliwell – **Pôxa! Eu gostei bastante do Halliwell (olhos brilhantes)... Sobre seu review enorme e gostoso;

Em Laguna Beach a Lauren (você não deve ter pegado essa parte, eu acho) fica com o Jason no final. Só que ele meio que trai ela num momento e eles terminam. Eu também não acompanhei direito Laguna nessas primeiras temporadas, mas eu vou acompanhar The Hills (vai passar no multishow, no lugar da 3ª temporada de Laguna Beach...) que conta o que aconteceu com a Lauren. A coisa toda.

Mas que bom que você gosta da minha Lauren. HAHAHA. Isso é bom porque ela aparece bastante na minha fic. (;

Sim! Eu já li a fic da Lina (aliás, tem muito, muito tempo que eu não converso com ela...) e adoro. Até porque ela já colocou meu antigo nome na fic... AHAHAHA!

Espero que o alert não pife como o meu tem pifado.. puff... o fanfiction ponto net só dá problema...

Gostei muito de seu review! Foi sincero e você VIA LAGUNA BEACH! (:

Vários beijos pra você também, fofolete! o/

**Próximo Capítulo: **Todos morrem e a autora sorri diabolicamente.

É BRINCADEIRA! TODOS CONTINUARÃO VIVOS!

Eu acho.

P.S. ESTOU SEM BETA! O: Desculpem o "nois vai", "agente fomu" e similares. o/


	9. Lily Evans decide desabafar

**Nota: **A volta dos que não foram. 

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo sete: Lily Evans decide desabafar**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Certo. O que eu estou fazendo agora vai ser negado por mim durante toda a minha vida e caso você queira jogar na minha cara que um dia eu disse tais palavras, eu serei obrigada a dizer que você está louca e que nada do que você disser que eu disse é verdade.

(Levando em consideração que eu tenho passado por dias terríveis, que me fizeram ficar indefesa e extremamente confusa em relação a TUDO, eu realmente acho que é compreensível que eu esteja escrevendo essa carta para você. Porque eu SEI que quando as coisas melhoraram para o meu lado, eu voltarei a pensar com clareza e voltarei atrás no que eu disser agora, voltando a afirmar que eu NEGAREI TUDO o que estiver escrito nessas linhas abaixo.)

LC, ele disse "(...) eu cansei de tudo isso e vou te deixar em paz. (...)" e sabe o que isso significa? Dias memoráveis nos quais eu não teria no que me preocupar além dos meus deveres de casa e com os meus deveres de monitora.

Bem, _isso_era o que eu achava que eu sentiria quando finalmente ele me deixasse em paz. Vou te dizer uma coisa, LC, eu daria o meu par de sapatos favoritos e aquele autógrafo de Kevin – o caolho para qualquer um que pudesse me fazer sentir alívio.

Mas, EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR QUE TALVEZ EU ESTEJA SENDO INJUSTA!

Injusta! Logo eu, Lily Evans, a bondosa, justa, decente monitora que preza pelo bem dos alunos desprotegidos do primeiro ano! _EU_, que sempre afirmei com todas as letras que ele era um estúpido idiota que não merecia uma _única_, _pequena_ e _singela_ chance.

Tudo o que eu estou pensando agora – e não ria, sua ingrata, porque eu SEI que esse parágrafo vai te fazer dar pulinhos e dançar a dança da vitória – é em como eu sinto falta de ouvir aquela irritante frase que eu me acostumei a ouvir todos os dias: "Quer sair comigo, Evans?"

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, LC. Eu devo estar louca, _louca varrida_, porque isso é absolutamente anormal. Quero dizer, quantas vezes na sua vidinha pequena e feliz você pensou que ouviria essas palavras saírem DA MINHA BOCA?

Eu vou dizer quantas vezes que pensei que essas palavras sairiam da minha boca: NENHUMA.

(E essa é a parte em que eu volto ao normal e pensou como a boa e velha Lily Evans, sem ataques histéricos dessa vez)

Pensando bem, dane-se.

Lil.

**Nota: **Eu sei, o capítulo é miseravelmente pequeno se comparado com o tempo em que a fic ficou parada sem nenhuma atualização, mas foi preciso para voltar com o ímpeto.

Explicações sobre a falta de atualização: Falta de tempo. Eu andei tão preocupada com a escola que foi impossível pensar em alguma coisa além de física, química e (blérgh) matemática.

O consolo é que o próximo capítulo sai rápido, na verdade, mal postarei esse, começarei a escrever o próximo.

Estou emocionada com a consideração dos reviews e no próximo capítulo eu vou respondê-los devidamente. Peço desculpas pela demora e prometo que vou usar das férias para atualizar o quanto antes e finalizar EE.

Beijos, minhas fofoletes! Só Deus sabe quanta saudade eu senti disso tudo aqui:B


	10. Ei, Evans! Quer sair comigo?

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo oito: Ei, Evans! Quer sair comigo? **

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Não vejo o que tem de mais em admitir que você esteja completamente apaixonada por James Potter, Lily.

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

_Apaixonada_? Do que é que você está falando, Conrad?

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Não negue, Lily. Esqueceu que eu tenho provas?

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Continuo sem saber do que você está falando.

Lil.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Se é o que você diz...

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Olha, eu não sou de me meter nessa _coisa_ estranha que você tem com a Lily, mas isso já está passando dos limites. Eu acho que já que não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com a situação, sendo uma pessoa completamente a parte e de visão neutra...

Bem, acontece que eu tenho uma surpresinha para você, James.

Depois de toda a sua postura 'Não estou nem aí', acho que FINALMENTE a Lily se deu conta de que na verdade ela não é tão indiferente assim. Quero dizer, é óbvio que ela continua sendo a cabeça dura de sempre negando firmemente que não disse nada do que eu vou contar a você, mas eu tenho provas.

Eu juro pelos maravilhosos elfos-domésticos que sempre nos servem com as delícias engordativas nas horas que mais precisamos que LILY EVANS ESCREVEU AS SEGUINTES PALAVRAS:

"Tudo o que eu estou pensando agora (...) é em como eu sinto falta de ouvir aquela irritante frase que eu me acostumei a ouvir todos os dias: "Quer sair comigo, Evans?""

Isso pode não ser um '_oh, estou completamente apaixonada por ele, LC!_', mas tratando-se de Lily Evans, é MUITA COISA.

Apenas pense outra vez antes de desistir, James.

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Isso não muda o fato de estar de saco cheio de todos os fora que ela já me deu, mas ela disse isso, foi?

Humm.

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Com todas as letras, James.

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Ei, Evans, quer sair comigo?

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Onde está toda aquela história de ter (finalmente) desistido?

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

E onde está aquela história de odiar quando eu te chamava para sair?

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Responda primeiro, Potter.

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Primeiro as damas, Evans.

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

SUA GRANDE TRAIDORA!

Evans.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Digamos que é estranho que você não me incomode com suas perguntas estúpidas depois de todos esses anos.

Sua vez, Potter

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Então digamos que ainda há um pouco de esperança no fim do túnel.

E então? Quer dar uma volta ou algo assim?

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Dar uma volta? Onde está toda sua criatividade?

(Lily sendo irônica)

Eu esperava mais, Potter...

Lily.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Esperava, é?

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Potter? O que você quis dizer com—

_(Carta interrompida I)_

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Você soube da última? Pontas e a Evans estão desaparecidos há horas.

(Sorriso indecifrável)

Ou Pontas finalmente conseguiu o que ele vinha querendo há um tempão ou o pior aconteceu. Eu, particularmente – e sendo um hóspede constante que precisa que James permaneça vivo – desejo que ele esteja bem.

Eu fiquei sabendo por Markins que ouviu falar de LogVillage, que disse ter visto Mary Mish comentar com Kisha Beggs que viu Lily Evans correndo atrás do Pontas. O que significa que:

Ou ela se deu conta que o nosso Pontas _é_ o garanhão e ela estava sendo estúpida esse tempo todo em que ela se preocupou em negar isso.

Ela realmente está puta com ele.

Vamos torcer para que ele não saia muito machucado. Você sabe, quadribol.

Almofadinhas.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Eu sei, eu sei. Foi golpe baixo, mas eu já estava de saco cheio de ver seus olhos esperançosos toda vez que James passava por você esperando que ele correspondesse seu olhar. E era ruim o suficiente assistir a esses mesmos olhos esperançosos se transformarem em olhos tristes depois que ele passava sem dizer "Ei, Evans, quer sair comigo?".

Eu sou sua amiga, ora bolas. Então eu fico preocupada com seu jeito auto-destrutivo de viver a vida e decidi ajudar com esse seu problema de aceitação! Será que você poderia levar ISSO em consideração?

Francamente, será que você pode me responder e parar de SUMIR?

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Não pense que eu estou dando em cima de você nem nada disso, mas eu prestei atenção no que você disse com aquele garoto gordinho (Pety? Perry? Que seja.) sobre a Lily e o James (eu suponho que Pontas seja James) estarem desaparecidos.

É verdade?

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Pelo que eu soube, sim.

Mas não se preocupe. Os dois vão ficar bem. Vamos falar sobre nós? Conrad, admita. Você ainda é louca por mim. Só está meio chateada por eu não ter dado muita atenção ao seu trasgo. Ou seu poema.

Por falar no poema, como ele era?

Sirius.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Não seja estúpido, Black. Eu não sou louca por você coisa nenhuma!

Me fale tudo o que você sabe sobre o desaparecimento de James e Lily. AGORA!

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Francamente, LC, agora eu sei de onde saiu parte do mau gênio da Evans. Mas como eu sou um cavalheiro, eu vou fazer o que você me pediu.

(Sorriso irresistível)

Como seus tão apurados ouvidos ouviram, ouvi dizer que Lily Evans foi vista correndo atrás de James Potter. O motivo até agora é ignorado. Provavelmente ele deve ter dito ou feito alguma coisa que fez com que aqueles cabelos vermelhos incendiassem ainda mais o mau temperamento dela.

Nós podemos discutir isso tomando um café ou algo assim, o que você acha?

Sirius.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Não, Black. Eu prefiro conjecturar sozinha.

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, PORCARIA! Quer parar de se agarrar com James Potter – porque no fundo eu _sei_ que é _isso_ que você está fazendo! – e me ajudar porque _eu_ sim estou em apuros?

Por sua causa o idiota do Black está me perseguindo!!

E a propósito, o que ele fez dessa vez?

LC – a perseguida.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Humm... _você não vai acreditar no que está acontecendo_. VOCÊ NÃO TEM _IDÉIA_ DO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! ELE FICOU LOUCO! _LOUCO_!

Lauren, _presta_ _atenção_ _no_ _que eu vou falar para você fazer_. Vá até o Dumbledore e—

_(Carta interrompida II)_

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Ai meu deus. AI MEU DEUS! Eu acho que ele está matando ela, Black!

JAMES ESTÁ MATANDO A LILY!

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Matar Lily? O James? (Riso descontrolável) Isso é IMPOSSÍVEL. Seria milhões de vezes mais provável que ela o mate com todo aquele temperamento tempestuoso dela.

E não mude de assunto. Quer sair comigo, Conrad?

Sirius.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Remo Lupin

Por favor, peça ao seu amigo de hormônios incontroláveis para ficar longe de mim?

Eu realmente acho que dessa vez foi demais. PASSOU DOS LIMITES. Eu tenho quase certeza que James está MATANDO A LILY! Vocês precisam me ajudar a impedir que isso aconteça, Remo! Imagine o _caos_ que esta escola vai ficar se ela se for?

Imagine quantas bombas de bosta James vai espalhar por aí e sair impune? Imagine o que Sirius vai fazer sem as detenções da Lily?

Pense nisso!

LC – DESCONTROLADA.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Remo Lupin

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ei! Eu _também_ sou monitor! Você diz isso como se eu não pudesse fazer nada para deter os "hormônios incontroláveis" dos meus amigos!

(Finge-se de ofendido)

E o que você disse (sobre James matar Lily) é a coisa mais infundada que você pode dizer em toda a sua vida. Quero dizer, é o _James_, Lauren. Ele seria incapaz de levantar a voz para a Lily.

Quanto ao Sirius, bem, é só usar uma azaração de encolher nas partes baixas. Funciona que é uma beleza.

Remo.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

James, é sério. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A LILY?

LC.

P.S. Eu vou chamar os aurores, ok?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Chamar os aurores? Que exagero, Conrad! Eu não estou fazendo nada que Lily no fundo não queira. Agora pare de nos importunar e saia logo com o Almofadinhas.

Eu estou seguindo o seu conselho sobre não desistir. Aquela velha história de ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

James.

P.S. A Lily está ótima. Só que ainda não admitiu isso. _Ainda_.

**Nota: **Agradecimentos especiais à – Dani, ArthurCadarn, 22k, Ellen-Potter, Jhu Radcliffe, Tsuki Koorime, Mel Black Potter, MoniMione, Paty Felton, Lilys Riddle, Mayara Evans, Erdbeere Gummi, Dm Tayshi, Alexia Kamiya, Tuty Frutty, Fezinha Evans, Jehssik, Vanessa Zabini Lupin, Thaty, Persephone Pendragon, Dany, Carol Lair.

Vocês são pessoas muito especiais que têm me dado incentivos enormes para eu continuar a escrever! Eu gostaria de responder especificamente a todos, mas levaria muito, muito tempo e eu tenho poupado certas coisas para ser mais rápida nas atualizações.

Viram como eu fui rápida? Dois capítulos em um só dia! 

Estou tão feliz por todos os reviews, estou tão feliz por ter voltado finalmente a escrever EE... Fez TANTA falta os meus amorezinhos e os escândalos da Lily...

Por falar em escândalos... O que será que aconteceu com ela, hein? O que o James fez dessa vez? Quem chegar mais perto ganha um presente! HAHAHA!

Beijos, meus fofoletes incríveis! Até amanhã! (:


	11. PLANO B!

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo nove: PLANO B!**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

Ei, Almofadinhas! Você pode... humm, despistar a Lauren por alguns instantes?

Obrigado.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

É lógico que faço esse favor a você. Porque nós somos amigos há anos e despistar a Conrad é bem difícil se quer saber minha opinião.

Está tudo bem aí?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

As coisas estão complicadas. Você sabe como a Lily é.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Então é verdade que vocês estão juntos? Quero dizer, Hogwarts inteira está comentando sobre isso, você sabe. Quanto a Conrad, sem problemas. Eu dou conta do recado.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Bem, já que estamos aqui, nessa biblioteca quase vazia… Já relevou meu convite, Lauren?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Não enche o saco, Black. Eu estou tentando pensar onde será que o seu amigo Potter se enfiou com minha amiga Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lauren Conrad

Esqueça os dois, Lauren. Nós podemos ir até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa, jogar conversa fora e, você sabe, acabar com as nossas indiferenças! Vamos, Lauren, _você sabe que me ama_.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

_Sei_, é?

HAHAHAHA! Que fique registrada aqui minha total demonstração de afeto, seu idiota!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Remo Lupin

Essa Conrad é mesmo difícil. Estou tentando fazer com que ela saia comigo a mais de dois dias! Estou quase começando a achar que a síndrome de Potter é contagiosa!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Isso demonstra sua total falta de tato, meu caro. E isso não é por causa de uma síndrome.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Falta de tato?

(Inexpressivo)

Você está drogado?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Olhe e aprenda.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Remo Lupin

Para: Lauren Conrad

Descobriu alguma coisa útil sobre o assunto?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Remo Lupin

Náh! Se eu fosse um maroto, onde eu colocaria um refém? Eu não sei, Remo. Eu pensei no Salgueiro Lutador, dizem que tem uma passagem secreta lá, mas de qualquer forma não sei como eu poderia chegar a essa provável passagem sem ser morta pelos galhos assassinos.

E você, soube de alguma coisa?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Remo Lupin

Para: Lauren Conrad

Infelizmente não. Qualquer coisa eu te digo. Aliás, porque nós não vamos até o lago? Está fazendo bastante calor e lá nos podemos conversar sobre o James e a Lily. O que você acha?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Remo Lupin

Parece ótimo, Remo. Estou indo pra lá.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Pontas

Consegui despistar a Lauren. Coisa que Almofadinhas não conseguiu fazer (olhar desdenhoso). Da próxima vez pense em quem você pede para fazer favores.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Ta legal, você é melhor. Agora quer parar com isso?!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Isso? Isso o quê?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Aluado

Você está fazendo a Conrad te olhar por mais de três segundos, sendo o limite máximo aceito é DOIS!

Seu GRANDE FURA OLHO!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Aluado

Para: Almofadinhas

Eu não acredito que você está contando! E saia detrás da moita e venha sentar com agente, seu idiota!

Apenas tente não ser o idiota que você é normalmente!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ok. Eu consegui distrair o Potter por alguns segundos então eu vou ser rápida. Vá até o Salgueiro, pegue um galho e aperto o nó no tronco da árvore! Os galhos mortíferos do salgueiro vão se imobilizar e você poderá entrar pela passagem secreta.

RÁPIDO!

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Opa! Acho que a LC descobriu onde vocês estão e está indo para aí. A Evans deu um jeito de mandar uma coruja para ela. O QUE NÓS FAZEMOS?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Pontas

Para: Almofadinhas

PLANO B! PLANO B!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Almofadinhas

Para: Pontas

Meu caríssimo amigo... QUAL É A PORRA DO PLAN B?

**Nota: **Momento péssimo para parar, eu sei. Mas vocês superam. HAHAHA

Mais explicações mais tarde, ok? Por enquanto desculpem as falhas. É a afobação!

Beijinhos, fofoletes! 


	12. Oficial

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo dez: Oficial**

De: Lily Evans  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Agora é oficial – _Eu estou louca, maluca, lelé da silva, chapada, pancadona, com um parafuso a menos, com ar ao invés de miolos!_

E isto, LC, é tudo por causa dele!

Lily.

**Nota:** HAHAHA! O capítulo mais curto da história! Mas calma, fofoletes! Tem mais! Eu não iria postar essa pequenez sem postar outro também, né? Quem vocês acham que eu sou? O pasto está longe daqui, então...

Aproveito para escrever algumas curiosidades:

1. Sirius tem uma cueca da sorte, assim como James, Remo e Peter. E todas elas têm seus respectivos apelidos bordados. A pergunta, claro, é: _Quem será que bordou?_

2. O poema que Lauren escreveu para o Sirius era assim:

"Como fadas mordentes picam meus dedos  
Você pica meu coração!  
Menino, menino, menino!  
Você não sai do meu umbigo!

Aceite esse trasgo ferido como  
você aceita meu apaixonado sorriso!  
Menino, sou doidona por você!"

Não é a toa que essa podridão está até hoje no lugar mais medonho e abandonado do dormitório dos garotos: _debaixo da cama do Sirius. _

3. A mãe e o pai da Lily eram hippies quando eram mais novos. Isso provavelmente explica o liberalismo.

4. Quando era criança, Lily pegou um sapo e disse a Petúnia: "Veja, Petty, parece um sapo, mas é um príncipe encantado!"

Petty: "Eu não sou idiota, Lily!"

Lily: "Bem, quantos sapos ficam por aí _falando_?"

Sapo: "Ei boneca!"

Petúnia: "Você é príncipe?"

Sapo: "Posso ser um se você quiser."

Petúnia (emocionada): "Eu quero que seja um príncipe."

Lily: "Dê um beijo nele, Petty. Como nos contos de fadas."

Petúnia se aproxima e beija o sapo. Nada acontece.

Talvez isso explique parte do ódio que Petúnia sente por Lily.

5. As primeiras palavras que James destinou a Lily foram:

"Ei, seu cabelo está pegando fogo?"

E isso aí, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo! (:


	13. Sobre aquele BOOM!

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo onze: Sobre aquele BOOM! **ou **Uma longa narrativa de James Potter**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

Ok, agora que está tudo mais ou menos sob controle, vai falando, Potter. E NÃO OUSE ESQUECER NENHUM MÍNIMO DETALHE!

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Certo.

Quando você me mandou aquela carta na qual Lily dizia que sentia saudade dos meus "incessantes pedidos para sair", eu senti aquele _BOOM!_ vindo diretamente do meu estômago e veja bem, LC, não é confortável sentir aquele _BOOM!_ alto e poderoso arrebentar suas entranhas.

Então não foi como se eu pudesse agüentar, entende? Ela estava ali, no salão comunal, tão absorvida em escrever uma réplica para a minha última coruja, você sabe, daquele jeito meio doentio que ela tem de levar as coisas tão a sério.

Eu disse: "Você não precisa responder, Lil"

Ela me olhou toda 'ohcomovocêseatreveseubabacaidiota!', o que eu ignorei, é claro. Mas não foi muito fácil ignorar por muito tempo até porque antes de interrompê-la, eu tinha sido bem claro quando eu escrevi que havia uma esperança no final do túnel. Não é como se essa esperança seja grande coisa, mas pelo menos ela está lá, você sabe. Bem no fundo do túnel mesmo.

Lily ficou toda vermelha, mas retorquiu:

"Você não vai dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer, Potter." – o que, considerando todos esses anos, eu nunca vou fazer mesmo. Quero dizer, eu não sou suicida, você sabe.

"Só estou dizendo que não _precisa_, Lily. Vem." – eu disse puxando-a. Como ela estava sentada na poltrona frente a lareira, ela piscou umas boas duas vezes e ficou sem reação. Ela ficou de pé, olhando para mim como se esperasse alguma coisa.

É nesses momentos que minha imaginação incendeia.

Eu beijei ela, LC, _de_ _novo_ – e não foi como se eu pudesse evitar outra vez. Quer dizer, se você fosse um cara (mas não é, graças a Deus) saberia o que eu quero dizer quando eu falo sobre o rosto dela. Você sabe, é perfeito. Até aquelas sardinhas no nariz, até o olhar assassino que ela ocasionalmente me lança em momentos como este.

Acontece que ela não lançou. O olhar, eu quero dizer. A invés disso, quando eu a puxei mais pra perto, ela fechou os olhos. Então, você sabe. O resto eu acho que você consegue deduzir.

James

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

"O resto eu acho que você consegue deduzir."

Eu espero, sinceramente, que você não esteja falando sério.

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

LC, os meus dedos _doem_!

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

Oh. Os seus dedos doem... Olha só a minha cara de preocupação! AGORA CONTA LOGO E DEIXA DE FRESCURA!

Quero dizer, se não fosse POR MIM, você estaria morto agora mesmo, então prossiga.

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Ok, ok.

Depois que eu terminei de beijá-la, ela abriu os olhos com uma intensidade que eu pensei que os olhos dela fossem sair da órbita.

"O que é isso, Potter?"

Dei meu melhor risinho de 'Ora bolas' para ela.

"Se chama beijo."

"Beijo" – ela repetiu sem fôlego. – "Você me beijou. De novo."

"É. De novo."

Ela continuou parada. Fiquei meio preocupado com aquela reação, entende? Quero dizer, e aí, onde nós vamos parar com toda aquela conversa? E a ação? A ação é importante e nós não temos muita.

"Sabe, Potter, você não devia ter feito isso."

"Não?"

"Não. Sabe por quê?"

"Por quê?"

"Por causa disso." – ela disse. E depois eu senti meu rosto queimar. Vi desfocadamente meus óculos caírem no chão e eu pensei 'Bem, é isso. Morri. A Evans me matou.', mas depois ela me fez levantar (eu estava ajoelhado no chão porque só Deus sabe como ela consegue ser forte às vezes), me segurando pelo suéter e me fez sentar na poltrona em que ela estava sentada anteriormente. "Você não entende, não é?" – ela estava furiosa e tudo o que eu pensava era 'Merda, onde estão os meus óculos?'.

"Entender o quê?"

Regra número um: NUNCA REPLIQUE AS SENTENÇAS DE LILY EVANS. E aquela pergunta NÃO ERA exatamente uma pergunta. Era uma sentença.

Ela espremeu seus olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu não suporto quando fazem isso sem a minha autorização. Espero que entenda agora."

Ops. Quero dizer, _era por isso_. Não sei se você se lembra, LC, mas a primeira vez que eu pedi para sair com ela, eu meio que dei um beijo sem ela querer. Depois, quando nós tínhamos brigas homéricas, eu dava longos beijos nela e eu acho que no final era por isso que ela gritava "MORRA POTTER."

Ei, onde estão todas aquelas histórias sobre as garotas gostarem de serem surpreendidas?

Então eu mudei de tática.

"Ok, Evans. Eu entendi agora." – puxei minha varinha do cós da minha calça e fiz meus óculos chegarem até mim. – "Sem beijos" – me levantei, achando seguro agora que ela parecia estar mais calma. – "Sem amassos" – recoloquei os óculos na minha cara. – "Sem chances" – cheguei mais perto dela, Lily ficou imóvel. Dei um beijo na bochecha rosa dela do tipo fraternal e falei no ouvido dela. – "Vai ser uma pena."

Me afastei e a vi piscando.

Depois fui embora.

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, POTTER? CONTINUE!

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Desculpe, mas eu também tenho uma vida! Eu tive que parar de escrever para ir ao treino ou eu teria que ouvir os berros do Almofadinhas (Sirius) pelo resto do meu dia, e eu vou te falar uma coisa, não é legal quando ele grita.

Humm. Onde eu parei? Ah, sim. Na minha saída estratégica. Mas não tão estratégica assim, quero dizer, ela gritou quando eu estava passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda: "POTTER! NÃO ACABA POR AQUI!"

Pobre Lily... Nem ela sabe o que quer.

Quando eu estava virando o corredor e indo na direção das escadas, ela me alcançou.

"Você acha que fica assim? Sério? Você sai me beijando a hora que quer e acha que pode sair impune?" – ela gesticulou muito, preciso dizer. Suas mãos quase me acertaram de novo. – "Sem chance, Potter!"

"E o que você vai fazer, Evans?" – perguntei erguendo minhas sobrancelhas. – "Me matar?"

Ela sorriu. E, Deus, eu nunca senti um frio tão intenso na minha espinha.

"Corra." – ela sibilou.

E, bem, eu não sou burro. Quero dizer, naquele segundinho em que vi AQUELE OLHAR tão, tão, tão... A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Quando ela diz para eu correr, eu consigo alcançar o céu com a rapidez em que corro, então, eu corri.

Foi divertido. Correr, eu quero dizer. Mais ainda quando ela vinha bem atrás porque ela não costuma ser uma Garota-Esporte e sim uma Garota-Estudo. Olhava para trás e ela estava longe, então eu diminuía minha corrida e quando ela estava a poucos metros de distância e voltava a correr.

E isso durou muito tempo. Quero dizer, de onde ela tirou tanto fôlego? Eu vi de longe o Salgueiro Lutador e pensei em colocar o meu mais novo plano em prática. Fiz com que ela me seguisse até lá e então e peguei um galho do chão e me aproximei do salgueiro.

Ela gritou: "SAI DAÍ, MEU MALUCO! VOCÊ QUER MORRER?"

Puff. Como se ela não fosse me matar de qualquer jeito.

Eu imobilizei rapidamente o salgueiro e esperei que ela viesse até mim, mas ela demorou bastante tempo olhando espantada para o poder que tinha (HAHAHA!) que fez com que aquela perigosa árvore ficasse parada.

"Você cansa rápido, Evans." – eu provoquei.

Então ela voltou a correr –

_(Carta Interrompida III)_

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

James? JAMES?

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Calma! É que não é fácil escrever quando estão jogando coisas na sua cabeça. A propósito, Sirius manda um olá e pede para você sair com ele. Ele diz que você está devendo uma a ele, então "seria ótimo ficarmos quites na próxima visita à Hogsmeade", segundo palavras dele.

Que seja.

Eu estava na parte em que ela começou a correr na minha direção, então –

_(Carta Interrompida IV)_

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: Sirius Black

Quer parar de incomodar o James porque ele está tentando me escrever coisas importantes?

Seu inconveniente!

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu não sei… O que eu ganho em troca?

Sirius.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: Sirius Black

Desista, Black.

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black  
Para: Lauren Conrad

Vamos colocar as coisas desse modo: Você sai comigo, eu deixo o James em paz e você sabe da história.

Todos saem felizes, certo?

Sirius.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: Sirius Black

Boa tentativa, Black.

(Argh. Não acredito que eu vou fazer isso, não mesmo.)

Sexta, às dez, Torre de Astronomia. Sem atrasos.

(E quero deixar bem claro: isso é só porque você me ajudou a abrir aquela passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador. Não fique assim tão animadinho)

Conrad.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad  
Para: James Potter

Bem, prossiga.

Ela foi até você e...?

LC.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter  
Para: Lauren Conrad

E eu só tive tempo de puxar rápido para que nenhum galho a chicoteasse para longe. Caímos pelo buraco da passagem secreta e demoramos um tempinho para cairmos no chão empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos.

(E essa é a parte mais interessante da história)

Acontece que quando caímos, ela meio que caiu em cima de mim.

"Er" – ela balbuciou começando a ficar roxa de vergonha, porque, você sabe, ela caiu SENTADA em cima de MIM. E, sério, eu tentei, mas não consegui evitar em _tocar_ nela. Quantas vezes isso ainda vai acontecer? É melhor aproveitar enquanto pode. Certo?

Errado. Ela se levantou rápido e outra vez a mão dela estalou no meu rosto e outra vez meus óculos caíram não chão.

"Seu tarado!" – berrou ela. – "ONDE NÓS ESTAMOS, POTTER?"

"Na Casa dos Gritos, Lil."

O rosto dela ficou pálido.

"Casa dos Gritos? Nós estamos em Hogsmeade? _Como_?"

"O Salgueiro Lutador tem uma passagem secreta que ela à Casa dos Gritos." – eu disse. – "Quer chá?"

Ela pareceu inconformada.

"Chá? CHÁ?"

"É." – confirmei.

Você conhece sua amiga tão bem quanto eu, então você deve imaginar que esse foi um dos momentos em que você sente o chão tremer um pouquinho pela intensidade dos berros dela.

"Eu não credito! _Realmente_, Potter! Olha só o lugar que você me levou! Tem até teia de aranha!"

Eu murmurei limpar e todas as teias desapareceram. "Melhor assim?"

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi. "Como eu faço para sair daqui?"

Essa foi a hora que eu a surpreendi e – devo acrescentar muito sinceramente – a minha mesmo. Quero dizer, é a _Lily_. E quantas vezes eu vou ter a chance de ficar trancada dentro da Casa dos Gritos _sozinho_ com ela?

Humm... _Nunca_?

Acontece que eu disse – "Por ali" e apontei para uma escada(1) ao lado do lugar onde despencamos anteriormente. Ela me olhou toda confusa, do tipo 'como assim vai ser assim tão fácil' ao que eu dei de ombros casualmente.

"Você já deixou bastante claro que não existe chance nenhuma."

Nossa. Escrevendo assim eu vejo o quanto eu fui um bom ator. Quero dizer, como se eu tivesse falando a verdade de qualquer jeito.

Lily gaguejou. - "Er... assim, sabe." – depois balançou a cabeça. – "Humm... Eu só não esperava que um dia fosse acabar."

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

"Bem, tudo acaba, certo?"

_(Carta Interrompida V)_

**Nota: **(1) Eu não faço idéia se existe uma escada ou qualquer que seja o modo de sair da Casa dos Gritos por uma passagem secreta. Então tive que inventar, mas vocês superam, certo?

E, sim, outro capítulo que acaba dessa forma. HAHAHA! Digamos que eu esteja meio sádica e de saco cheio. Então eu desconto nas fanfics!

Gente... Peço mil perdões pela demora, mas é que (adivinha, adivinha!) FIQUEI EM RECUPERAÇÃO EM QUÍMICA!!! Ou seja, não durmo, não como, não penso, SÓ ESTUDO. Terminei dessa forma meio louca por causa disso também. HAHAHA.

Próximo capítulo vocês vão saber o que aconteceu de verdade naquela Casa dos Gritos.

E desculpem os erros, meus amores! Nem tive tempo de revisar! 

Pôxa vidaa...

**Próximo Capítulo** (Sentiram falta disso? HAHAHA)

Lily – "Confissão: eu não esperava essa reação dele, então foi nessa hora que eu pirei total. Quero dizer, de uma hora para outra eu me vi sozinha, com quarenta anos e morando dentro de uma casa cheia de gatos e sem nenhum HOMEM – exatamente como naquele seriado em que a bruxa Ruth vive sozinha no campo tendo apenas uma ou duas visitas daquele bombeiro hidráulico Jonny, quero dizer, _exatamente_ como será o futura da minha irmã (você sabem quem é) Petúnia!"

James – "Só porque você pediu com jeito, Lily. Eu faço."


	14. A Coisa

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo doze: Sobre a COISA**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Olha só que legal.

Ontem eu estava tentando pensar com a tranqüilidade e a paz que há anos eu não consigo ter, você sabe, meia dúzias de canetas de açúcar espalhadas pelos tapetes do salão comunal e – olha só que constrangedor! – sozinha, num salão inteiramente vazia o silencioso.

Porque você sabe, é proibido estar fora de cama as duas da manhã. (E isso provavelmente explicaria minhas olheiras)

Confesso que eu tenho estado um pouco distante e tenho te ignorado toda vez que você tocava no assunto Potter-Desgraça-Homérica-IV. Mas me entenda quando eu digo que o que eu passei dois dias atrás foi algo _grande_. Não no sentido de ter sido bom. Geralmente eu diria que foi RUIM, ANORMAL, SEM CABIMENTO, mas você sabe. Foi por eu não achar tudo aquilo eu meio que pirei.

Quero dizer, fora os beijos não autorizados e tudo o mais, ainda aconteceram coisas não tão ruins assim. Bem, você não saberia dizer o que o Potter prefere, certo? Chá ou café? Bem, nem eu há dois dias atrás, mas agora (Essa é a parte em que eu imploro que você não aponte seu dedo na minha cara e diga irritantemente "Eu disse!" só para me fazer sentir um Trasgo com diarréia) eu simplesmente sei.

E é _café_.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Certo. Então você me ignora durante dois dias e simplesmente e diz "Café" como se essa fosse a coisa que eu mais esperasse ansiosamente para ouvir?

Francamente, Evans, assim você me subestima.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu soube que você e o Black vão ter um encontro. Quem deveria estar falando alguma coisa é você. (Já que nós duas sabemos que esse _negócio_, essa _coisa_ que eu tenho com o Potter é tipo assim, _complicadamente_ difícil de explicar)

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Como você soube da coisa entre eu e o Black?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ora bolas. Quando alguém sai com Sirius Black, no dia seguinte meio mundo sabe por que ele ou quem quer que saia com ele não costumam ser... _silenciosos_.

A propósito, verdadeiro ou falso?

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Eu AINDA NÃO SAÍ COM ELE, ok? E, acredite, tenho evitado encontros desajustados a todo custo.

(Agora é a minha vez de pedir para que o apontamento de dedos seja anulado)

Verdadeiro.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Sem dedos.

(Mas que fique aqui registrado que eu JÁ SABIA que a coisa entre vocês não ficaria só naquilo de antes e tudo o mais)

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Coisa? Que coisa?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

_Você sabe do que estou falando!_ Aquela coisa que está lá, mesmo que nós não queremos que esteja, mas (surpresa) lá está ela, inconveniente e diabólica. A COISA.

Você tem uma _coisa_ com o Black. Naturalmente eu tenho uma _coisa _com o Potter e assim vamos nós, na direção do abismo social.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

_Coisa _significa _amor_?

(NÃO QUE EU SINTA ESSA PALAVRA COM 'A' EM RELAÇÃO AO BLACK, É CLARO)

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

É.

(NÃO QUE EU SINTA ESSA PALAVRA COM 'A' EM RELAÇÃO AO POTTER, TAMBÉM)

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Vejamos. Se nem você e muito menos eu sentimos a coisa, porque ela está aqui? Quero dizer, porque nós estamos falando sobre ela ao invés de falarmos sobre homens musculosos e nus?

Quero dizer, eu nunca vi um. Homem pelado, eu quero dizer. Você já viu?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

É claro que sim. Duas vezes.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

O QUÊ???

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

LC, eu tenho uma irmã encalhada e reprimida que tem uma verdadeira coleção de revistas impróprias debaixo da cama. A curiosidade é algo completamente normal na mente de uma pessoa.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

A curiosidade matou o gato.

Mas voltando ao assunto, Lil, James estavam me contando o que tinha acontecido entre vocês dois dias atrás, mas você sabe, ALGUMA COISA O INTERROMPEU e eu não fiquei sabendo do final.

Quero dizer, se você fosse uma amiga leal e boa que contasse os melhores acontecimentos da sua vida para mim, eu não teria que recorrer ao Potter.

E, aliás, isso nos leva ao motivo de eu ter aceitado sair com o Black. Quero dizer, ele estava realmente impedindo o Potter de me contar os detalhes, mas aí. BOOM! Sumiu.

Agora, (Seja uma boa amiga que você não tem sido nos últimos dois dias) fale.

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

"Fale"

Como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Bem, em que parte o Potter parou?

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

(Estou emocionada).

Na parte em que ele disse "Bem, tudo acaba, certo?".

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

"Bem, tudo acaba, certo?"

Certo, eu pensei. Mas eu quero deixar uma coisa clara: quando você é abordada todos os dias durante anos por alguém, acaba acontecendo. A coisa, eu quero dizer. Não que eu sinta a palavra com 'a', mas olha só, eu senti uma coisa se revirar no meu estômago que eu pensei na hora 'deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi'.

Então eu disse a coisa mais idiota da minha vida:

"Chá ou café?"

Potter me olhou todo 'ãhn?' e eu meio que bati meu pé com impaciência. Quero dizer, BATI O PÉ, como uma criança mimada querendo chupar um pirulito.

"Eu estou te perguntando o que você quer, Potter."

"Ah" – fez ele um pouco surpreso. – "Café."

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui procurar a cozinha. Não me entenda mal, mas eu simplesmente tive vontade de fazer alguma coisa na cozinha, como em Bruxinha de Luxo e coisa e tal.

Potter me seguiu.

Quero dizer, ele me guiou.

Ficamos em silêncio até que a água estivesse fervida, o café pronto e os dois sentados nas cadeiras carcomidas pelos cupins. Foi ele quem falou primeiro.

"Então, isso soa como um encontro, Evans."

"Jura? Eu francamente acho que isso seja apenas um café."

"Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu também estou." – retorqui da minha forma 'eu estou certa, você está errado e vamos superar isso de uma vez por todas'. Ele cruzou os braços.

"Eu não sei o que você acha que é um encontro, Evans, e francamente acho que você sempre pensou o pior de mim."

"O pior?" – eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa. – "Eu acho que não."

"O que você acha que eu iria fazer com você se nós saíssemos?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. Ora bolas. Ele me prenderia em uma cadeira e se aproveitaria de mim da pior maneira possível porque é isso que os marotos fazem. (Talvez Berry, Larry, Petty ou seja lá o nome dele seja uma exceção).

Claro que eu não disse isso a ele, mas eu fiquei dando aquele olhar de 'nós dois sabemos o que você faria comigo, mas nenhum de nós dois se aventuraria a falar em voz alta'.

Nessa hora o Potter riu.

"Eu não acredito, Evans! Eu não acredito que você pensava que eu..."

"Bem, eu não disse nada."

"Mas _pensou_ as piores coisas sobre mim!"

"Olha só, eu escuto as garotas falarem sobre você, Potter. Sabe aquela coisa de garota sempre levar uma amiga ao banheiro? Bem, eu já ouvi milhares de conversas alheias que contavam detalhadamente os encontros que tinham com você e, Potter, não eram coisas bonitas ou poéticas."

Ele ficou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você está vendo isso aqui?" – ele perguntou erguendo sua xícara de café no alto para que eu pudesse vê-la – "Eu considero isso um encontro."

"Um encontro?"

"Isso porque vocês, garotas, pensam que nós somos máquinas."

"Máquinas?"

"Do sexo. Mas eu também tenho sentimentos."

"Isso foi uma piada?"

James riu.

"É, pode ser."

"Bem, não tem graça." – eu cortei asperamente.

LC, você me conhece bem, eu tenho esses ataques bipolares que me fazem parecer uma estranha até mesmo para mim. Não sei o que deu em mim, eu juro que não sei por que Potter não estava fazendo nada demais. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu acho que não. Acontece que eu fiquei com medo, fobia, temor... não sei explicar o quê exatamente foi aquilo, mas eu tinha que sair dali, entende?

_Adeuzinho, Potter, não quero mais ver sua cara!_

Fiz minha expressão mais tediosa e me levantei.

"Eu já vou indo, Potter. Tenho uma tonelada de deveres pra fazer."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas como se eu fosse louca.

"Dever?"

"Uma tonelada."

E então o cara legal que eu achei que ele fosse rapidamente sumiu. PUFF! E ele disse com aquele ar irônico, sarcástico ou sei lá o quê.

"Não vai, não."

Bem, o resto você deduz.

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Você está brincando, não está?

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Não, estou falando totalmente sério! Escuta, eu preciso prestar atenção nessa aula. Não adianta quantas bolinhas de papel você jogue na minha cabeça, eu NÃO VOU CONTAR O RESTO. ME RECUSO!

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Escuta, James, você deve ter feito uma coisa bem ruim depois que Lily quis sair de lá. Quero dizer, ela me contou até esse ponto e então ela se recusa a continuar.

Por falar nisso, por onde você andou? Quero dizer, na última carta você não terminou de me contar o misterioso acontecimento do ano e você sabe, eu até mesmo apelei com o Black só para poder ouvir o final da história.

Hum. Você pode continuar, não pode? O Black não poderia te atrapalhar agora que eu vou sair (muito a contra gosto) com ele...

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu tive que controlar os impulsos caninos do meu amigo depois que você aceitou sair com ele. Você sabe, é muita emoção em um dia só.

Eu até poderia continuar a contar, mas você sabe que tudo tem um preço.

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

"Tudo tem um preço"? Porra, Potter, EU VOU TE MATAR!

(O que você quer agora?)

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

A Lily disse alguma coisa de mim? Quero dizer, eu fico imaginando as coisas que ela te diz, em geral coisas horríveis muito longe de serem verdades.

Eu preciso saber.

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Um trecho particularmente interessante: "_Você sabe do que estou falando!_ Aquela coisa que está lá, mesmo que nós não queremos que esteja, mas (surpresa) lá está ela, inconveniente e diabólica. A COISA.

Você tem uma _coisa_ com o Black. Naturalmente eu tenho uma _coisa _com o Potter e assim vamos nós, na direção do abismo social."

Tire suas próprias conclusões e agora ME CONTE ATÉ O FINAL!

LC.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu não sei se eu considero isso uma coisa boa ou não, mas deixa pra lá. Eu não poderia mesmo esperar por uma declaração de amor ou algo que o valha.

Prosseguindo.

"Não vou?" – ela disse toda surpresa. Eu confesso, tinha sido um cara legal o tempo todo, daquele tipo que não força nenhuma situação boa para mim e constrangedora para ela. Eu nem tinha beijado a Lily durante todo esse tempo! Você sabe, aquela coisa dela não gostar de ser surpreendida.

"Não." – reafirmei.

"Você vai me prender ou alguma coisa assim?"

Ela estava brincando, mas eu não estava.

"Boa idéia."

Ela tentou pegar a varinha do bolso, mas eu fui mais rápido. Algo relacionado a anos de prática, eu preciso acrescentar.

Eu transfigurei a xícara em corda e a paralisei por um momento. Não é uma coisa que um cavalheiro faria, é claro, mas deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa para você:

Se você fosse um cara como eu, você saberia dos sinais do Acontecimento. Quando você sai com uma garota e ela te lança O Olhar significa que você ganhou a noite porque você fez as coisas certas a noite toda e no final vai ser recompensado.

E a Lily lançou essa olhar. E NÃO ME DIGA QUE ESTOU DELIRANDO PORQUE EU VI COM ESSES MARAVILHOSOS OLHOS QUE A TERRA HÁ DE COMER! Mas, claro, estamos falando da Lily, então mesmo que ela tivesse lançado o olhar, ela nunca daria o braço a torcer.

Foi impulso. Um impulso idiota, mas eu juro, foi o tipo da coisa que eu não pude parar para pensar a respeito.

Num segundo ela estava amarrada na cadeira me xingando, aqueles gritos já familiares e eu tenho que dizer que foi um choque minutos atrás ter uma Lily completamente pacífica e logo depois a velha e má Lily tomar conta do corpo dela.

"Nós não precisamos agir assim, você sabe. Podemos simplesmente conversar como estávamos fazendo."

"Potter, eu te dou cinco segundos para me desamarrar e correr."

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Nós já brincamos disso antes, Lil."

"Não importa, eu juro. Porque depois de tudo isso eu terei tempo suficiente para matar você da pior forma." – ela disse. – "E não me chame de Lil."

"Você acha que eu gosto de agir como um animal?"

Ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

"Você tem escolha?"

"Muito engraçado." – retorqui secamente. – "Anda, Lil, prometa que você não vai embora."

"Prometo."

Eu não sou idiota, é claro.

"Eu não acredito."

Ela deu de ombros e fez aquele negócio com os olhos.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Não é assim que você vai conseguir me conquistar."

Jamie. Certo. Minha mãe me chamava assim, então você deve imaginar o quão estranho foi ouvir Lily me chamar assim naquele jeito pré-homicídio.

"Como eu vou conseguir te conquistar então?"

Ela sorriu. Deus, ela sorriu daquele jeito dela, sabe? Com as covinhas, todos os dentes aparecendo. Os olhos diminuíram parcialmente...

Então eu me inclinei até ela, centímetro do seu rosto só que eu não a beijei porque, você sabe, aquele problema com 'não ser surpreendida' e tudo o mais. Fiquei ali, quase encostando minha boca na dela, esperando algum sinal.

Aquele olhar, eu poderia dizer. Mas não veio. O olhar, eu quero dizer. Ela fechou os olhos então eu fechei os meus também. Me senti meio idiota por estar esperando algo, mas valeu a pena. (Essa é a parte em que eu poderia dançar can-can no túmulo de Merlin).

Ela me beijou.

Isso mesmo. _Beijou_. De _língua_. Até _mordeu_ meu lábio inferior.

Eu poderia morrer, eu juro.

Engraçado que alegria de pobre dura pouco. Quando eu estava tão compenetrado em corresponder aquele beijo, eu senti ela guiando minhas mãos até o colo dela. Hum. Er...peito, em outras palavras. Então eu fui me sentindo cada vez mais um cara de sorte, confiante que agora tinha finalmente chegado minha hora.

É até engraçado revendo a cena.

"Esse" – ela disse interrompendo o beijo – "é um tipo de coisa que não vai mais acontecer."

Nessa hora eu percebi que minhas mãos estavam presas. Grande Lily.

"Isso foi sujo."

"Aprendi com o melhor."

Mas acontece que ela não aprendeu _tudo_. Quero dizer, eu sou James Potter. Não é só porque ela usou o fato de eu estar ocupado beijando ela para transfigurar a xícara que ela estava tomando café para me amarrar também, que ela vai desbancar anos – longos e proveitosos anos – de experiência.

Eu meio que sorri, apesar de ter me chateado com aquela trapaça.

"Faça o seu melhor, Evans."

Ela me olhou sem entender, então a compreensão veio até ela. Fiquei assistindo ela pegar um pedaço de pergaminho que só Merlin sabe de onde surgiu e assoviar, chamando sua coruja. Então ela escreveu e mandou.

Nessa hora eu me desamarrei.

"Escuta, Potter, é sério. Estou cansada disso."

"Eu também estou."

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhões enormes dela, todos para mim, então eu avancei sobre ela, fiz com que ela caísse no chão, tendo o delicioso deleite de ficar por cima. Porque, você sabe, é _ela_ e toda aquela conversa dela ser a mulher ideal pra mim.

"Opa" – eu fiz me afastando de um jeito que ela não ficasse numa posição escancaradamente inconveniente (para ela).

"POTTER! ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS!" – ela berrou.

"Concordo. Você tem alguma sugestão?"

"ME SOLTA!"

Balancei minha cabeça.

"Acho que não, Lil."

"Atitudes como estas me fazem de desprezar ainda mais, sabia? E não me chame de Lil."

"Ok." – eu disse. Ainda estava prendendo ela no chão, quando eu levantei e a fiz sentar outra vez na cadeira. Olhei nos olhos dela, daquele jeito seguro que eu aprendi a olhar assim que eu saí da barriga da minha mãe. – "Antes me responde uma coisa?"

"Você tem cinco segundos para formular uma pergunta minimamente inteligente."

_Grande_ Lily. _Cinco segundos_.

"Quando eu disse que te deixaria em paz, você ficou sem reação?"

Ela me olhou estranho, provavelmente não esperava esse tipo de pergunta. Eu continuei.

"Você não sentiu nada quando eu disse que tinha desistido de você? Que, depois de todo esse tempo tentando, eu simplesmente iria parar de te chamar pra sair?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Você tem medo." – eu disse sério. – "Porque eu não sou aquele cara que você achava que eu fosse, o idiota, imbecil e imaturo James Potter. Eu não culparia você por tentar se enganar por tanto tempo a respeito disso. Deve ser difícil tentar enganar a si mesmo, pra começar."

"Potter, eu... quero dizer, _você_. Tudo é _você_, eu digo... As coisas não são como você está dizendo... eu _nunca_!" – ela parou. Reparei que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Então, eu _descobri_. A Lily que brigava estava querendo se esconder de uma outra possibilidade. Não era só eu, era qualquer outro cara que quisesse tê-la mais a sério, que gostasse do jeito meio virado dela, que a amasse, entende? Sobre aquele Mitche, era apenas porque ela sabia que ele não era o cara certo.

Eu realmente acredito que eu seja o cara certo pra ela, LC. Quero dizer, depois de tanto tempo, quem mais insistiria se estivesse no meu lugar?

"Lily," – eu recomecei tentando soar tranqüilo apesar de, você sabe, estar quase explodindo. Eu queria que eu descobrisse também o motivo dela sempre fugir de mim. Ficaria tão mais fácil, não ficaria? – "eu quero você, entende? Não é uma coisa que nós possamos conversar depois. É tipo, _agora_." – cheguei mais perto dela. – "E _sempre_."

Ela continuou parada, olhando como se estivesse paralisada. Eu pensei em beijá-la, mas sinceramente a cota já estava suficiente por aquele dia. E um beijo não faria ela entender o que aquela conversa significava.

"Potter, você é um imbecil." – ela disse inexpressiva.

"Humm.." – eu fiz. – "Nós dois somos um pouco disso. Por isso combinamos."

Ela sorriu e eu também.

E seria perfeito se você não tivesse chegado exatamente naquele momento com Almofadinhas, quero dizer, Sirius.

Ah, a propósito, obrigado por estragar o momento.

James.

**Nota: **ARGH. Odiei esse capítulo. Piegas e romântico demais. Não estou numa fase boa pra romances!(Nesse momento, eu quero que todos os homens se recolham a suas respectivas insignificâncias.)

Desculpem outra vez a demora e mais ainda por não responder os reviews, como sempre. Mas eu li todos, amei todos e agradeço a todos que o fizeram. Significa muito pra mim.

Hum. Agora que eu PASSEI na recuperação de química, fui bem em matemática e tenho um longo e promissor feriado pela frente, garanto a vocês que escrevo o próximo capítulo em questão de horas.

Até lá, sonhem com unicórnios, meus amores! 


	15. Ayuda a los desesperados

**Nota: **Ai, gente... nem sei o que dizer quanto a demora da atualização! Aos que duvidaram de que eu continuaria com a EE, a dúvida era válida já que até uns dias atrás o abandono da mesma já era fato consumado. Até que eu não sei o que me deu, decidi ler os reviews que vocês me mandaram desde a minha última atualização e eu me senti o ser-mais-inferior-da-fase-da-Terra! Como abandonar pessoas que me foram tão, tão, tãããão importantes para mim? Vocês acreditaram, leram, e como conseqüência me fizeram crer também que eu estava indo no caminho certo.

Bem, aqui estou eu de novo, tentando recuperar o atraso. Minhas sinceras desculpas e um intenso agradecimento daqueles que não desistiram da EE.

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo treze: Ayuda a los desesperados**

De: Lily Evans

Para Lauren Conrad

Você já teve um desses momentos em que você pára e pensa no que aconteceu até o momento e não consegue tirar nenhuma conclusão realmente boa da coisa toda?

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Acho que o que está faltando pra você é um empurrão.

E... ãhm, Lil? Eu estou _ocupada_ neste momento.

LC.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Ah, _claro_! Dê as costas para sua melhor amiga justo agora, quando ela mais precisa!

Lily.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

É o seguinte, Potter. **Agora ou nunca. **Lil está com a guarda baixa, confusa e sem saber o que pensar, o que, você sabe, significa que você deve agir agora. Mas olha só, aja como alguém que não irá estragar tudo, ok?

Sei lá, peça conselhos a alguém com uma visão completamente imparcial e de fora da situação.

Boa sorte.

LC.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Er... Lil, por favor, _agora_ **não**!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

Não pense que eu não vi você e LC saindo de fininho para os jardins, ok? Eu não quero me meter nessa loucura-totalmente-infundada que vocês dois pretendem fazer, mas isso é um aviso, tá?

Se você fizer qualquer coisa ruim com minha amiga, considere um homem pior do que morto – CASTRADO.

Evans.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: James Potter

Por favor, mantenha sua namoradinha longe das facas ou armas cortantes, eu preciso do meu _Precioso_.

OS: Vai ser _agora_!

Almofadinhas.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu sei exatamente a pessoa ideal para me aconselhar. Em todo caso, muito obrigado, LC.

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sirius Black

Esse negócio de Lily e facas não seria de todo o mau, sabia? Quero dizer, menos um tarado-sexual-ninfomaníaco no mundo, certo?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: James Potter

(Apavorado)

Você não está falando sério, está?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sirius Black

Não sei, _estou_? (Riso maléfico)

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Seja razoável, eu e Lauren estamos _estudando_.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black.

_Sei_.

Na minha concepção estudar se aplica a: livros, silêncio, concentração e biblioteca.

A faca já está nas minhas mãos e meus pés já estão se movendo, Black.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ok, sem drama. Me diga o que você quis dizer com "momentos em que você pára e pensa no que aconteceu até o momento e não consegue tirar nenhuma conclusão realmente boa da coisa toda"?

Quero dizer, (isso é óbvio) é o James (de novo)?

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Não se iluda, você não vai mudar de assunto assim tão fácil! Você, Black e jardins, hein? Pensei que você tivesse superado...

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para Lily Evans

Ah... _isso_.

Bem, eu teria que sair com ele de qualquer forma mesmo. Então eu decidi porque não fazer logo de uma vez e acabar com isso?

(Parece que é você quem está desviando o assunto agora)

LC

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Isso pra mim tem cheiro de desespero reprimido.

(Eu não estou desviando do assunto, ok. Só acho que agora existem coisas mais urgentes como a perda permanente da sua sanidade (caso vocês façam o que pretendem fazer)).

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Evans, eu sei que você tem esse lado super-protetor em relação as pessoas que você gosta (claro que no caso de Pont- James a coisa é totalmente inversa, sabe-se lá porquê), mas por favor, reconsidere seus instintos assassinos, ok?

Eu não farei nada demais com Lauren, sou um cavalheiro.

Sirius.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

Cavalheiros não ficam por aí mostrando as partes íntimas para quem quiser ver.

(Quanto a parte da super-proteção não se aplicar ao Potter, MERLIN, isso não é óbvio?)

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: Lily Evans

Evans,

Óbvio seria se você tivesse absoluta certeza de algo, o que, (não me mate) não é o seu caso. Vamos parar com toda essa enrolação _Evans_-_Potter_, porque toda Hogwarts (quem sabe o mundo!!!) já sabe no que isso naturalmente irá dar, está bem?

Quero dizer, depois de todo esse tempo dizendo _não_, a coisa fica meio que automática. Você já se imaginou dizendo sim? Sem ataques histéricos dessa vez, só estou falando sério – o que é uma coisa rara, é claro – quando digo para você repensar nesses seus motivos para não sair com James.

Os motivos são os mesmo? Tem certeza que eles já não perderam o sentido e que agora, a única coisa que te impede é o seu orgulho? Quando eu falo de orgulho eu sei exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. Quero dizer, eu nasci onde o orgulho as vezes é a única coisa que você tem; olhe meus pais, eles estão tão entranhados no próprio orgulho que não percebem que na verdade não têm nada além disso.

E o quão uma pessoa é infeliz quando ela se prende a antigos preceitos que já não fazem sentido?

Apenas pense nisso, é um conselho de alguém que não agüenta mais essa ladainha e preza sinceramente pela saúde das suas partes íntimas que, eu tenho certeza, tornam o mundo um lugar melhor.

(E quanto aquele episódio em que eu mostrei as minhas partes íntimas para quem quisesse ver, foi uma _aposta_, Evans. Eu não tornei disso um hábito (não _completamente_).)

Sirius.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: James Potter

Me agradeça depois.

Almofadinhas.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Sirius Black

Eu não **acredito**... quero dizer, _você_!

ARGH!

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

O que está acontecendo com o mundo, eu torno a me perguntar. Quero dizer, você não tem noção do que Sirius Black – SIRIUS BLACK!!!! – acaba de me mandar. Eu não sei se choro ou começo a rir até morrer.

Quero dizer, que porra...?

OS: Estou te mandando o que Sirius me escreveu para você acreditar em mim quando eu digo 'que porra...'?

Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Estou te devolvendo o que Sirius escreveu. Você sabe, eu realmente acho que você devia pensar nisso.

É _sério_, Lil.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Sirius Black

Eu sei, você só foi roubar algumas cervejas amanteigadas na cozinha, mas tipo, anda _logo_.

Lil acabou de me mandar o que você escreveu pra ela e, tipo assim, eu fiquei _excitada_.

LC.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Caro Arturo,

O senhor poderia me responder uma coisa com toda a sinceridade do mundo?

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sr. Evans

Para: James Potter

Qualquer coisa, meu filho.

Arturo.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Depois de toda essa história de casamento e tudo o mais, o senhor realmente acha que eu sou o tipo certo pra Lily?

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sr. Evans

Para: James Potter

Não consigo imaginar alguém mais certo do que você, rapaz.

Arturo.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Arturo,

Fiquei honrado pela resposta. E sinceramente, eu não poderia concordar mais com ela.

Eis o motivo real da carta:

O senhor bem sabe o quanto sua filha é complicadamente teimosa e se nega a ver coisas realmente óbvias como o fato de que nós ficaremos juntos até o último dia de nossas vidas, acontece que eu acho – quero dizer, tenho _certeza_ – que esse é **o momento** de fazê-la acreditar (eu diria até aceitar) nisso.

E julgando o fato de que você a conhece mais do que ninguém nesse mundo, afinal ela é sua filha, eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse me ajudar em uma coisa...

O senhor sabe, para acertar de uma vez por todas essa situação.

James.

**(Excede Expectativas)**

De: Sr. Evans

Para: James Potter

Qualquer coisa que estiver ao meu alcance, James.

**Nota: **Capítulo sem-sal, mas divisor de águas, quero dizer, ÃHN? O SIRIUS _PENSA_? HAHAHAHA

O próximo capítulo será relativamente pequeno, mas não me xinguem, será necessário.

Eu apreciaria muito se vocês me mandassem reviews só pra me avisar se ainda tem alguém que irá ler isso aqui. Hahahaha, ok, aos agradecimentos que tardaram, mas (finalmente) estão aqui:

Jhu Radcliffe - hahaha, ok, eu demorei, mas não foi porque eu sou uma vaca. Certo, talvez eu tenha sido uma vaca sim, mas mesmo assim não totalmente uma vaca já que, como dizem por aí, Mariana tarda, mas não falha! Obrigada, querida, de verdade.

Marcelaa Black – Atendendo teu pedido, hoje só deu Sirius Black (e com direito a cartas divisoras de águas!). Obrigada pelo review, querida.

Bel S.W. – É... sério. Eu não iria me importar nem um pouco se James me amarrasse e me dissesse aquelas coisas. Pena que ele não existe (depressão) e que a realidade é dura e crua: eu nunca terei a sorte que Lily Evans tem. Ela é tão burra por não perceber isso! Obrigada, querida, significa muito.

Paty Felton – Obrigaada, querida. (Eu também adoro quando as coisas chegam nesse ponto, tipo, É AGORA!)

InfallibleGirl - Hahahaha, e eu adoro suas traduções! Os pais (ou pelo menos o pai) de Lily irão aparecer mais para frente. Muito obrigada mesmo, linda!

Tahh Halliwell – Obrigada e desculpe. ;/ Tomara que esse capítulo não tenha sido tão ruim. Pelo menos ele dá uma guinada na coisa toda. E além do mais, o próximo (hahaha, eu juro desse vez) não vai demorar tanto. Beijos, querida!

Diana P. Black - 'quero que todos os homens se recolham a suas respectivas insignificâncias', EXATAMENTE!!! Porque eles insistem em estragar TUDO e da maneira mais SURREAL SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE?!?!? Hum... quanto a atualização em horas... _realmente_. Depois de milhões de horas, aqui estou eu com uma cara de pau do tamanho do mundo atualizando. Desculpa mesmo por ter feito vocês esperarem taanto!

Ally Beal – Química- o pé no saco (que eu não tenho, diga-se de passagem) eterno. Que bom que você gostou. Foi até legal agora que eu reli (um ano e meio depois... HAHAHAHAHA), talvez quando eu tenha escrito isso eu tivesse passando por um momento não-quero-saber-de-romances. Enfim, que a longa espera tenha valido a pena.

Mellanie Black – REALMENTE! Eu não posso falar nada, afinal de contas tem o quê? Uma era que eu não posto aqui? Mas que parece que a coisa esfriou, parece. Antigamente era todo dia uma novidade, fanfics de tudo quanto é jeito e agora... Agora vivemos a era Crepúsculo (que é ótimo, por sinal)... HAHAHA Trocaram Harry Vesgo Potter por Edward Gostoso Cullen.

De qualquer forma, eu voltei (parcialmente) a ativa. Eu pretendo terminar EE, mas eu não sei se vou continuar escrever.

Tsuki Koorime – OBRIGAAADAA! ;D

Thaty – Porque eles são uns imbecis. Obrigada pela review, querida!

Clarice – Faço minhas as tuas palavras. HAHAHA beijos,querida!

Dina Moony Black – Homens: um mal necessário. Obrigada, querida. Que bom que você gostou e eu espero sinceramente que você perdoe a demora!

Mrs. Mandy Black – HAHAHAHA... Lauren empata-foda. Mas quem poderia culpa-la, não é? Beijos, querida!

Sara Sossai – OPA! Atualizei. HAHAHHA. Desculpa a demora!

BlackishButterfly – Aham, continuo. :D

Ana-Ookami-Chan – (Aliviada por ter gostado) Obrigada, querida! ;D

Gika Black – Er... eu _sei_. Um ano e meio depois...

LelyHP – É, eu sou uma vaca de marca maior. (E o Sr. Evans dará mais o ar da sua graça no próximo capítulo, fique tranqüila).

Srta Andrade – Ai, meu Deus... eu sou um MONSTRO! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Tete Malfoy – Gracias, guapa! ;D

LMP3 – Eu estava pensando em abandonar,mas aí... longa história. Enfim, eu não vou mais abandonar vocês, prometo! Hahaha

1 Lily Evans – Obrigaaadaa! E desculpa a demora! ;/

Maria Lua – Obrigada, querida. São os seus olhos! Hahaha. Beijos!

Nath Mansur – Cartas apaixonadas entre os dois eu não sei... mas tudo indica que a Lily está começando a ceder, hein?

BellaBlack15 – ATUALIZEEEI!!! Ahahahahaha

Lethicya Black - Coitada... a LC não tinha como saber, tinha? Mas eu tenho certeza que ela poderá se redimir. Muito obrigada, de qualquer forma. Muito, muito importante pra mim, tá?

Raazinha – E quanto a você, nem preciso dizer, né? Obrigada de novo, você foi igual ao Sirius nesse capítulo. Me fez ver o óbvio. ;D

Com os dedos quase caindo eu me despeço. MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO. E desculpa (mais uma vez) a demora. ;D


	16. Pequena pausa

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo quatorze: (Pequena pausa)** ou **James implica**

(Certo, então eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Quero dizer, meses atrás aquela história de ser o alvo da obsessão doentia do Potter era algo até mesmo _'levável'_ porque antes ele não ficava me jogando nos lugares e me agarrando a força. Então ele me pedia para sair, eu dizia não e ficava por isso mesmo.

Só que aí, as coisas _mudaram_! Eu não sei quem disse a ele que ao fazer todas essas coisas eu mudaria de idéia. Provavelmente deve fazer parte da loucura ou patologia que ele tem. Então todo esse drama, a história do casamento, LC tornando-se a pior-amiga-do-mundo-ao-se-aliar-com-o-inimigo, os beijos, tudo o que ele me disse desde então.

E a _coisa_. A maldita, traiçoeira e filhadaputa **COISA**!

Não é por nada não – como se eu me importasse de verdade -, mas desde aquilo no Salgueiro o Potter tem estado... _estranho_, pra dizer o mínimo. Ele não tem me pedido para sair, o que é legal (me poupar ter que responder a mesma coisa), mas ainda há aquela máxima de que é mais perigoso quando o inimigo age silenciosamente.

De qualquer forma, hoje mesmo eu estava fazendo os meus deveres (Nota Mental: eu PRECISO voltar a me focar nos estudos! Eu estou absolutamente ATOLADA nos meus deveres de Poções, o que é, tipo, imperdoável!) e aí ele vai e se senta do meu lado.

"O que é agora, Potter?" – eu fui toda impaciente dizendo. Aí ele me olhou todo inocente e aquilo me fez ficar com raiva. Quero dizer, ele não _percebe_ que toda vez que ele me olha **daquele jeito** é como se a minha capacidade mental diminuísse consideravelmente?

"Você conhece o conceito de estudar, Lily?" – ele me perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

"Claro que eu conheço o conceito de estudar, Potter. E era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo antes de você chegar!"

"Eu te atrapalho?" – ele ainda teve a audácia de perguntar. Quero dizer, _dã_?!

"Absolutamente!"

"Bem, isso no mínimo é interessante, Lil." – ele falou abrindo um largo sorriso – "Se você considerar que para que eu possa te atrapalhar eu tenho que obrigatoriamente fazer _alguma_ _coisa_."

Bufei.

"A sua _presença_ me atrapalha."

"A sua presença também me atrapalha." – foi a resposta dele. _A sua presença também me atrapalha_! Como se ele _soubesse _como eu me sinto toda vez que ele está por perto. Aquele negócio da coisa, o desconforto, a insegurança.

"Se a _minha_ presença te _atrapalha_, Potter, porque você não vai embora? Sei lá, fazer seja lá o que você está fazendo em outro lugar!"

"O salão é um lugar público, Lil. E embora estar perto de você me atrapalhe de uma forma legal, não é o bastante para me fazer sair daqui."

Revirei meus olhos mais uma vez.

"Está bem, saio eu."

Entende o que eu quero dizer? Numa hora ele é capaz de me fazer acreditar que é o cara ideal, que todas as garotas que são apaixonadas por ele têm uma razão bastante convincente para isso. E então PUFF, a razão ou explicação desaparece como se nunca tivesse existido!

As vezes eu penso que sentir a COISA por James Potter é bem mais complicado, complexo, infundado, incoerente do que todos imaginam. Quero dizer, ele é sempre tão enigmático, eu nunca sei o que ele está pensando ou querendo dizer quando ele usa (mal e porcamente, se quiser minha opinião) a ironia.

De qualquer forma eu vou queimar isso. Tipo, _agora_.)

**Nota: **Atualização em tempo recorde? Eu mereço um desconto,vai?

Eu disse que ia ser curto e nhem-nhem-nhem, mas enfim. Pelo menos não demorou dois anos para ser postado.

Marcela Black – querida, eu tive um impulso de postar logo... Desculpa mesmo. Nem sei o que me deu. E... opa! Olha aqui o impulso de novo. HAHAHA

Nii-Chanzinha – É... O Sirius consegue impressionar todas nós. Ele é tão... inacreditável! Hahahaha

Paty Felton – Boa viagem, querida! E muito obrigada pelo review!

É isso, pessoal. Beijosequeijos!


	17. Sobre a gravidade

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo quinze: Sobre a gravidade**

De: James Potter

Para: Sr. Evans

Hum... Eu acho que é _agora_, senhor.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sr. Evans

Para: Lily Evans

Lily, meu amor, me desculpe pela ausência (eu estava realmente entretido com o trabalho, afinal você sabe que nessa época do ano as coisas costumam ser ém do mais você soube que sua mãe e eu estamos planejando nossa terceira lua-de-mel?). De acordo com as informações que eu consegui, você deve estar em aula agora mesmo então essa é a minha deixa de escrever esta carta.

E, por favor, quando você ler isso aqui não dê aqueles chiliques como sua irmã faz sempre que pode, está bem? Sua mãe e eu sabemos que você nem sempre sabe expressar corretamente os seus sentimentos e, aliás, é sobre eles que eu preciso falar com você.

Você se lembra quando você tinha cinco anos e você me perguntou "Papai, porque eu não posso voar?"? Se lembra o que eu te respondi?

Eu te contei que existia um negócio que se chamava gravidade e que ela nos impedia de sair voando por aí, eu te disse que seria uma bagunça se pudéssemos voar, que devíamos ter os pés no chão.

De todas as coisas que eu te disse, Lil, essa é a que eu mais me arrependo. Porque nós podemos voar sim, e, por favor, nunca acredite do contrário.

Quanto a história de James Potter , eu decidi que não vou mais me envolver e qualquer que seja a sua decisão, eu e sua mãe a aceitaremos. Mas antes de tudo,eu gostaria que você se lembrasse dessas palavras.

Você sempre quis voar, Lily. E eu sem querer a impedi que o fizesse. Então se for medo ou dúvida de que você pode, acredite: ninguém é mais apropriado do que você para ser livre e fazer o que você quiser. Seja o que for, acredite que você pode.

Sua mãe lhe manda beijos e diz para você reconsiderar a oferta de James e ser razoável.

Com amor,

Papai.


	18. Digamos que

**Sinopse¹:** "Você é bem idiota se acha que isso um dia vai acontecer!" – e revirou os olhos. – "Eu ainda nem tenho o vestido de casamento!"

**Sinopse²:** James decide ser audaz. Manda uma carta para o Sr. Evans pedindo a garota em casamento. Hilário quando James se surpreende com a resposta e pensa duas vezes ao tentar ser audaz novamente!

**Excede as Expectativas**

**Capítulo dezesseis: Digamos que... **

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Eu diria: 'Nossa, como você está sumida...', mas eu estaria mentido. Quero dizer, você está bem aqui do meu lado, aparentemente lendo alguma carta ou algo assim...

A questão é: quanto tempo mais você precisa?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Do que _exatamente_ você está falando?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Você sabe, _tempo_. Se você não notou ainda, eu sou bastante paciente afinal de contas foram onze anos de uma longa e terrível espera.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Ainda sem saber do que você está falando.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Você não sabe ou você não quer me dizer quanto tempo? Sabe, Lily, na verdade não me importa. Eu não vou desistir de você nunca.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Tem alguma coisa errada com a forma que o mundo inteiro estar conspirando contra mim. Quero dizer, primeiro de tudo você com essa história de eu ser a mulher da sua vida, depois papai que definitivamente agora acha o mesmo que você, e então LC, Remus, Berry e até o BLACK!!!

Quero dizer, e o que _eu_ quero?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

O nome dele é Peter e pra sua informação ele foi a primeira pessoa que soube que você era a mulher da minha vida. Lógico que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo quando ele disse que "Quem desdenha quer comprar".

Acontece, Lil, que o mundo não está conspirando contra você. É você quem está conspirando contra o mundo!

(Você _realmente_ sabe o que quer?)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Ok, digamos que eu esteja mesmo me enganando ou me escondendo por trás do meu orgulho como disse o Black...

Como eu posso ter certeza que ao sair com você e ao admitir (olha só, isso é uma SUPOSIÇÃO) que eu tenha sentimentos por você seja realmente a coisa certa? Como você acha que eu me sentiria com tudo isso (o negocio do orgulho e de eu (SUPOSTAMENTE) sentir algo por você) e ainda num lugar estranho e bizarro da minha cabeça, ter a sensação que eu talvez não seja a pessoa que você vem desenhando na sua cabeça esse tempo todo?

Eu sei que isso vai parecer confuso, mas quando você fantasia muito sobre uma pessoa, quando _acontece_, há um grande risco de, tipo, não ser o que você esperava.

(De qualquer jeito, Potter, estou tentando me concentrar na aula.)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Digamos que você tenha razão, que esse negócio de não ser o que você esperava ser verdadeiro. Como poderíamos saber se você tem medo de tentar?

(Você realmente quer que eu acredite que você está tomando notas de História da Magia?)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Quer parar de olhar por cima do meu ombro? Quanto a sua acusação (foi o que pareceu para mim), digamos que eu tente, quero dizer, DIGAMOS.

E se não der certo?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Nós nunca poderíamos saber se não tentarmos.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

_Touché_.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

O que você quer dizer com "touché"? Você _realmente_ prefere ficar imaginando como seria do que arriscar e tentar?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Ignorância é uma benção.

(Potter, eu estou falando sério! Da próxima vez que você olhar por cima do meu ombro eu vou te socar até a morte!)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Você é tão covarde....

(Me desculpe, Lil, mas isso não parece uma anotação de História da Magia...)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Não sou, _não_.

(PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, POTTER!!!)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Eu proponho o seguinte: eu te deixo uma semana em paz para pensar com calma sobre o que nós poderíamos ser e o que não poderíamos. Era sobre isso que eu estava falando quando falei de tempo.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lauren Conrad

É impressão minha ou Lil está fazendo uma lista de prós e contras e, tipo assim, meu nome está no meio?

James

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Proposta aceita (apesar de já ter cem por cento de certeza, no final de contas).

(O que é que você está escrevendo para a LC, hein, Potter?)

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: James Potter

Ah, _isso_, meu caro, é algo que você provavelmente terá que agradecer pelo resto da vida a seu amigo Sirius Black.

LC

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Sirius Black

Você sabe que é o melhor, não sabe?

Pontas

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Sirius Black

Para: James Potter

(Tocado) É, eu sabia.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: James Potter

Humm... eu acho que você não recebeu minha última mensagem... mas eu aceito a proposta, tá? Agora você pode me dizer o que tanto você escreve pra LC?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: James Potter

Para: Lily Evans

Eu recebi a mensagem, Lily. Só estou respeitando seu tempo.

Sempre um prazer,

James.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu estou confusa, perdi alguma coisa?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Ok, do que estamos falando agora?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para Lauren Conrad

Bem, do _mundo_ em geral. Da gravidade! Quero dizer, a gravidade é algo que você tem total certeza, mesmo que você não a veja. Você sabe que ela existe porque você não flutua!

Mas ultimamente o mundo e a gravidade estão decididos a me convencer de que elas não EXISTEM!

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Você está soando incoerente, Lil. Se acalme e pare de encarar James dessa forma!

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lily Evans

Para: Lauren Conrad

Eu não estou _encarando_ o Potter, estou?

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

De: Lauren Conrad

Para: Lily Evans

Está sim, como se ele fosse um biscoito e você estivesse com muita fome.

**(Excede as Expectativas)**

_Lista de Prós e Contras, por Lily Evans_

_Contras:_

_Pode não dar em nada_

_Ele já namorou praticamente toda a população feminina de Hogwarts_

_Ele tem aquele negócio com o cabelo_

_Ele é irritante_

_É arrogante, quer dizer, como ele tem tanta certeza de que ele é o cara certo pra mim?_

_Ele é enxerido. Está agora mesmo tentando ver o que eu estou escrevendo._

_Bem, na verdade eu não consigo me lembrar dos outros contras, MAS EU SEI QUE ELES EXISTEM, só não estou conseguindo me lembrar deles._

_Prós:_

_LC tem razão, ele é _forte_ e já demonstrou que é bem protetor, o que é uma coisa legal quando você está correndo perigo ou sendo perseguida por alguém inconveniente._

_Ele _definitivamente_ é o garoto mais experiente (talvez ele e o Black) de Hogwarts, então eu não corro o risco de viver uma experiência parecida com a que vivi com Tino Gallanger._

_Ele (issovaidoernofundodomeuegojádespedaçado) beija incrivelmente bem._

_E sabe fazer uma coisa bem interessante com as mãos..._

_Ele é engraçado quando quer. _

_É persistente e decidido. (Será que eu posso considerar isso apenas um pró?)_

_Ele é inteligente, também. Quero dizer, ele tem assunto, ao contrário do Mitche que estava apenas interessando na minha bunda._

_Eu já disse que ele beija bem? (Hum, _já_, então o número oito é anulado.)_

_(Ou oito) Ele tem lábia. E é bonito. Não da forma convencional, á claro. Mas eu realmente gosto como os olhos dele são castanhos tão claros que parecem amarelos as vezes. _

_Merda..._


	19. Nota

**Nota: **Eu teria muito ódio se a autora que escreve a história que eu acompanho atualizasse quase dois anos depois e ainda viesse com essa lenga-lenga de estar sem tempo e tudo. Eu a mandaria tomar no cú (desculpem a boca, mas é REVOLTANTE).

Já virei Silas e me auto-flagelei por estar fazendo isso agora. Então eu vou super entender se vocês me xingarem ou me espetarem na agulha porque eu faria totalmente a mesma coisa. Autoras que abandonam fanfics são umas mal comidas nojentas e merecem a morte.

Por isso eu digo que NÃO. NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC. (Afinal, mal comida eu não sou. HAHAHAHA) E utilizarei todo o tempo ocioso para trabalhar nos capítulos finais e quem sabe até reformular a fic toda. E eu começo segunda (07/04/10) e não me chamo Mariana se eu não terminar essa fic!

Como eu devo uma explicação a vocês, eu digo que eu passei por um segundo ano de ensino médio péssimo recheado de recuperações e problemas pessoais (em geral homens meninos mal resolvidos e nhenhenhe). E então veio o terceiro ano que eu estudei no começo como uma corna, engordei dois quilos e deixei a depilação super atrasada só pensando em livros, equações e blablabla; e me perdi no álcool e nas festas de formatura no final. Então eu não tive psique ALGUMA para sequer pensar em Lily/James.

Eu peço desculpas por horas, mas eu voltei e não vou deixar vocês na mão outra vez. Beijos!


End file.
